THE WARRIOR
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Dejado aparte tras la batalla de tártaros, Natsu se encontrará con alguien que hará que su vida de un giro de 360 grados, y lo llevará por un camino lleno de violencia y brutalidad. M por violencia. Parecido con Dragon Ball. NatsuxHarem
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo Natsu

**THE WARRIOR**

 **Sinopsis: Dejado aparte tras la batalla de tártaros, Natsu se encontrará con alguien que hará que su vida de un giro de 360 grados, y lo llevará por un camino lleno de violencia y brutalidad. M por violencia. Parecido con Dragon Ball**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **Algunos personajes masculinos serán femeninos en esta historia, los cuales son:**

 **Laxus (Que se llamará Laura), Zeref (se llamará igual) y Freed (Se llamará Fiona) Eso es todo, os dejo leer…**

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo Natsu**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Magnolia, donde estaba el gremio más fuerte y escandaloso de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail, que celebraba la derrota del gremio oscuro más fuerte al que se habían enfrentado, Tártaros, pero sobre todo, festejaban al pelinegro stripper, Gray Fullbuster, que había derrotado al demonio que dirigía el gremio, Mad Geer, hace 5 meses

Sí, todos estaban muy felices y se divertían… o no

En una mesa apartada de todos, un peli rosa miraba con tristeza y enfado como le besaban el culo al stripper. Desde que él y el mago de hielo vencieron al demonio, todo el mundo empezó a lamerle el culo al cubo de hielos, provocando que el peli rosa se quedará cada vez más aislado, mientras se recuperaba de la muerte de su padre Igneel, que libró el mundo de las garras de Acnologia

Nadie se fijaba en el peli rosa que bebía una cerveza en solitario, es más, Happy se mudó con Gray, Lucy ya no lo invitaba a misiones, y los demás solo querían besarle el culo al stripper

Pero el peor golpe se lo dio la peli roja Titania de nombre Erza. ¿Confundidos? Lo explico. Natsu estaba enamorado de Erza desde el primer día que la vio ¿raro? No señores, no en esta historia, Igneel le enseño a Natsu sobre el apareamiento de los dragones, donde los machos más fuertes se sentían atraídos por las hembras más fuertes, y cuando el peli rosa se enfrentó por primera vez a la peli roja supo que ella sería la indicada y lucharía por su corazón, y además, el pobre chico pensó que después de lo de la torre del cielo la peli roja cambiaría un poco su visión del peli rosa

Pero todo siguió igual y cuando el peli rosa se le confesó dos meses después de Tártaros, esta lo llamo inmaduro, débil e idiota junto a irresponsable, lo que destrozo el corazón del peli rosa, provocando que se hundiera más en su dolor

El peli rosa hartó se marchó del gremio sin que nadie lo notase para volver a su cabaña y que el día se pasara, mañana cogería una misión de varios meses para alejarse de esa mierda

Mientras caminaba a su cabaña pudo sentir en el interior del bosque una presencia mágica bastante grande, por lo que decidió ir a investigar

Al llegar al origen pudo detectar una figura humanoide, masculina, del tamaño de Laxus pero con músculos in exagerar, piel marrón oscura y pelo negro, aunque su presencia era intimidante, y era rodeado por una especie de energía oscura

El extraño fijó su vista en el peli rosa que recién había legado, para posteriormente sonreír

 **¿?:** Hola Natsu- dijo poniendo en alerta al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Quién eres?, ¿y cómo sabes mí nombre?- preguntó desafiante

 **¿?:** Sé muchas cosas Natsu- dijo con esa sonrisa- Cómo el abandono que sufriste por esos cretinos que se hacían llamar tu familia, o la muerte de tu padre Igneel, o cuando hablaste con Zeref en Tártaros- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo listo para luchar

 **¿?:** Simple….terminar mi trabajo- dijo para posteriormente darle un puñetazo al peli rosa en la cara, escupiendo sangre y volando unos cientos de metros

 **Natsu:** Maldito- dijo furioso para posteriormente tener una cara de sorpresa ante lo que vio

El sujeto empezó a adquirir escamas negras en todo su cuerpo, su cara se alargó, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos muy afilados, sus músculos crecieron, a la vez que unos cuernos salían de su cabeza, a la vez que provocó una explosión de energía

 **Natsu:** No…no es posible- dijo aterrado el peli rosa

El sujeto pelinegro sin aviso alguno estampó al peli rosa contra el suelo provocándole un sangrado masivo pero no lo suficientemente letal para matarle

Y sin aviso alguno, el sujeto mordió al peli rosa en el trapecio (Es el músculo cercano al cuello, mucha gente lo confunde con el hombro) provocando que el peli rosa se retorciera de dolor en el suelo mientras sentía su cuerpo cambiar

 **¿?:** Nos volveremos a ver Natsu- dijo el extraño para posteriormente desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque

Mientras en la mente del peli rosa este estaba en un lugar completamente negro, no había nada excepto negro

Entonces una pantalla apareció delante suya, en esa pantalla estaba el peli rosa con cuatro años de edad, junto a una chica pelinegra que conocía perfectamente; la maga oscura Zeref, junto a dos adultos un hombre y una mujer que resultaron ser sus padres, cuando de repente un enorme dragón negro con cuernos arrasa el lugar, matando a los adultos y supuestamente a la pelinegra, dejando solo al peli rosa como superviviente

El enorme dragón se posó a unos metros del pequeño mientras adoptaba su forma humana resultando ser el mismo sujeto con el que se había peleado antes, que agarró al niño por el cuello

 **¿?:** Natsu, serás alguien increíblemente poderoso, pero aún no estás listo para recibir el verdadero poder, pero cuando lo recibas y lo domines, podrás vengarte de mí… Thanatos- dijo con los ojos rojos para posteriormente lanzar al niño por un portal mientras se reía con pura maldad ante la escena que había montado, terminando ahí la grabación

El peli rosa sentía como la ira le invadía el cuerpo, por su culpa no conoció a sus padres, por su culpa Zeref creo a Acnologia y a los demás monstruos, por su culpa…. Igneel murió

 **Natsu:** Te mataré… **THANATOS-** Dijo con la voz distorsionada mientras rugía de ira

En el exterior el peli rosa empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se volvieron dorados con la pupila rasgada, su pelo pasó del color salmón al rojo sangre, su piel se hizo marrón oscura, sus músculos se marcaron y aumentaron de tamaño pero sin llegar a extremos, sus dientes y uñas se volvieron colmillos y garras, a la vez que una energía roja y negra se desprendía de su cuerpo mientras unas ansias salvajes de destrucción le recorrían por la sangre junto a una enorme ira

 **Natsu: ¡GRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR!**

Fue tan potente que se escuchó por toda la ciudad, sobre todo el en el gremio, mientras el peli rosa liberaba más energía (como Goku cuando se transforma en súper saiyan pero de color rojo y negro) a la vez que provocaba una gran nube de polvo y arrasaba con árboles y piedras

Después de eso el peli rosa volvió a la normalidad mientras caía de rodillas agotado, no estaba acostumbrado a semejante energía… todavía

 **Natsu:** Thanatos… te mataré, ten eso seguro- dijo apretando los puños con ira

Al día siguiente el peli rosa se quedó en las afueras de su cabaña entrenando para dominar su nuevo poder. No le costó mucho adaptarse a él y transformarse, aunque no podía estar más de una hora en ese estado, pero era mucho más fuerte que su Dragon Force, sin lugar a dudas

Estuvo dos semanas entrenando hasta que podía mantener la transformación más de tres días. Entonces el peli rosa tomó una decisión; abandonar Fairy Tail para matar a ese hijo de puta

El peli rosa se quemó la marca del gremio en su hombro derecho, al igual que la casa junto al buzón, para él ya no significaban nada

En el gremio, un gato azul, una peli roja, dos albinas y dos rubias sintieron una punzada en su corazón

 **Gray:** ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó preocupado el stripper

 **Erza:** siento como si un pedazo de mí se hubiera ido

 **Lucy:** Yo también- dijo tocándose el pecho con mucho dolor

Mientras en una mesa aparte, una rubia con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho presentía que algo malo iba pasar. Por su parte otra rubia estaba bastante asustada. Ella sabe qué fue lo de hace dos semanas, y no era nada bueno

Por las calles del a ciudad de Magnolia, el peli rosa se dirigía hacia el gremio, pero esta vez había algo distinto en él

Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas, que marcaba sus músculos, junto con un chándal también sin mangas con capucha, junto a unos pantalones verdes, y botas de combate de metal grises y negras y su bufanda estaba atada a su cintura. También llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos

Las chicas se sonrojaban al verlo y los hombres sentían celos del peli rosa, pero este solo tenía un objetivo en mente; el gremio

Todos estaban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par pacíficamente

Todos se giraron para ver de quién se trataba, resultando ser el mismísimo peli rosa, lo que sorprendió a los presentes de que no le diera una patada como de costumbre

Aunque cuando vieron su apariencia las chicas no tardaron en sonrojarse y tener una hemorragia nasal, como Cana que se le había quitado toda la borrachera que tenía, y los tíos, estaban celosos

 **Gray:** ¿Nueva imagen idiota?- preguntó el stripper intentando provocar al peli rosa sin resultados dejando a todos de piedra ante esa reacción

De las chicas la primera en recuperarse del shock fue Lissana, que fue a preguntarle a Natsu

 **Lissana:** Natsu ¿a qué viene ese cambio?- preguntó curiosa la albina para recibir una mirada feroz del peli rosa que la intimido bastante

 **Natsu:** No es asunto tuyo- dijo helando la sangre a la albina y a los presentes ante esa forma de hablar del peli rosa. Lissana se sentía destrozada por dentro

Elfman reacciono con agresividad al ver el tono con el que le habló el peli rosa a su hermana, convirtió su brazo en el de una bestia y se lanzó a por el Slayer, mientras muchos sonreían pensando que el peli rosa recibiría una paliza

Pero la sonrisa de todos se borró cuando el peli rosa sin que nadie lo viera, le encaja un potente puñetazo al albino en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre para posteriormente de una patada giratoria mandarlo a unas mesas del gremio

Nadie se creían lo que habían visto, en menos de un segundo derribó al albino de dos golpes a una velocidad fulminante

 **Lucy:** Natsu, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- relató la rubia al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Lo que a mí me pasa no te incumbe, rubia- dijo con fiereza asustando a la rubia

La peli roja que vio la escena, no le estaba gustando la conducta del peli rosa

 **Erza:** Natsu, prepárate para recibir tu castigo- dijo lanzándose con una espada a por el peli rosa, el cual la sujeto con su mano desnuda mientras la peli roja luchaba para liberarla, y sin previo aviso, el Slayer de fuego destroza la espada en miles de pedacitos minúsculos

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, nadie dijo nada ante aquella impresionante escena

El único que habló fue el peli rosa después de unos segundos de silencio

 **Natsu:** ¿Dónde está Makarov?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta inicial

Entonces del piso superior el actual maestro del gremio apareció en escena

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó serio

 **Natsu:** Quiero pegarte una paliza y así poder abandonar este gremio de mierda- dijo dejando sin palabras a todos

Entonces el Slayer del hierro se fijó que en el hombro derecho ya no estaba su marca del gremio

 **Gajeel:** ¿Y tú marca Salamander?-preguntó llamando la atención de todos que se fijaron en ese detalle

 **Natsu:** Me la quité- dijo fríamente dejando de piedra a los presentes en especial a una rubia lanza rayos

El único que decidió hablar fue Happy que se acercó al peli rosa con una sonrisa

 **Happy:** Muy divertido Natsu, oye ¿porque no dejas de actuar y les pides perdón a las chicas?- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

 **Natsu:** ¿De que hablas gato gordo de mierda?- dijo con una voz de muerte intimidando un poco al felino

 **Happy:** Natsu seguro que estás cansado, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la cabaña? yo hago de comer- dijo para que posteriormente el peli rosa empezará a reírse a carcajadas puras y duras

 **Natsu:** ¿Que cabaña?, ah esa cabaña, lo siento, la quemé- dijo dejando de piedra al felino- junto a ese buzón en forma de pescado, tendrías que haberlo visto, parecían fuegos artificiales- dijo riéndose mientras el felino lloraba derrotado en el suelo- uy, lo siento, ¿te he ofendido?- dijo con una sonrisa maligna

 **Happy:** No… no puede ser verdad, estás mintiendo- dijo para posteriormente ser agarrado por el cuello por parte del peli rosa que le estaba asfixiando poniendo en alerta máxima a los demás miembros

 **Natsu:** Yo no miento Gato de mierda, y déjame decirte que me das asco y que me arrepiento de haberte encontrado- dijo para posteriormente estrellarlo en una pared provocando que sangrara por todos lados

 **Lissana:** ¡HAPPY!- Gritó la albina con lágrimas que rápidamente fue a socorrer a su hijo adoptivo

 **Erza:** Natsu, te vas a enterar- dijo furiosa la peli roja con su armadura del purgatorio para darle al peli rosa la paliza de su vida, pero de un puñetazo en el abdomen de la peli roja, el Slayer destrozó la armadura, a la vez que provocó que la peli roja escupiera sangre. El golpe fue tan fuerte que provocó una onda expansiva, y Titania salió disparada y quedó incrustada en una de las paredes del gremio, consciente, pero incapaz de luchar por un tiempo

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver como aquel peli rosa había vencido a la reina de las hadas tan fácilmente

El peli rosa dirigió su mirada hacia el mago santo que lo miraba seriamente

 **Natsu:** ¿Vas a pelear o te tengo que dar una paliza?- dijo ante la seria mirada del maestro, para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo cargado de rayos que lo hizo retroceder unos metros

 **Laura:** ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mí abuelo?- dijo la nieta del maestro aparentemente iracunda- ¿de qué te ríes?- dijo al ver al peli rosa reírse

 **Natsu:** ¿Desde cuándo te importa el viejo?- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia- ¿acaso le has perdonado lo de tu madre?- dijo dejando a la rubia nerviosa

 **Laura:** Cállate, yo soy más fuerte que este viejo- dijo iracunda

El peli rosa se quedó pensativo unos segundos para después sonreír, poniendo en alerta a los presentes ante esa sonrisa nada santa

 **Natsu:** Muy bien, acepto tu reto de luchar, pero no aquí, a las 6 donde estaba mi cabaña, tú sola, si alguien más viene- dijo alzando la mano como si quisiera coger algo para posteriormente mostrar a Happy en sus manos, bajo la mirada atónita de los miembros (como cuando Son Gohanda (Gohan en castellano) le quita las habichuelas a Célula (Cell)) – me cargo a esta bola de grasa, ¿queda claro?- dijo mientras abandonaba el gremio bajo la mirada atónita de los miembros

Todos estaban pensando qué coño le pasaba al peli rosa y a su vez planeando como rescatar al felino cuando la rubia decide hablar

 **Laura:** No intentéis nada, no sabemos que le ha pasado pero sin duda se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, y es capaz de cualquier cosa, así que iré sola, ya es hora de que alguien esté a mi altura, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail- dijo con determinación- "no dejaré que te vayas, no permitiré que el hombre al que amo se vaya de mi vida"- pensó disimulando un sonrojo en su cara

Entonces una peliverde de pelo largo, llamada Fiona Justine decidió hablar

 **Fiona:** Déjanos acompañarte- dijo mientras Bickslow y Evergreen se ponían a su lado

 **Laura:** No, esto es entre él y yo, nadie más- dijo con autoridad- "lo siento Fiona pero Natsu es mío, y más ahora que no siente nada por esa puta de Erza"- pensó con determinación para posteriormente prepararse para la lucha mientras la nombrada se levantaba gracias al stripper y la rubia

 **Lissana:** Por favor, trae a Natsu y a Happy, te lo pido- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su hermana la consolaba

 **Laura:** No te preocupes, lo haré- dijo con determinación sin mirar atrás para prepararse para la lucha

Mientras el peli rosa se dirigía con el gato inconsciente y sangrando en su mano con un pensamiento en mente y una sonrisa torcida

 **Natsu:** "Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz Laura, porque no pienso tener piedad"- pensó esto mientras una rubia flotante lo observaba marchar

 **Mavis:** "Natsu por favor, no dejes que la oscuridad te consuma"-pensó la rubia con lágrimas en su rostro

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Natsu vs Laura

**Hola a todos, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo pero antes quiero contestar algunas preguntas:**

 **blacknightwalkwer:** **no te preocupes por WRATH, lo subiré en cuanto tenga la ocasión**

 **DexterMadnees31: Natsu no hará ningún gremio, pero tampoco se unirá a uno, de lo contrario tendría que limitar sus poderes**

 **DarkDragneel: lo de 360 grados es una forma de hablar, pero no está lejos de ser cierto**

 **Y con esto os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Natsu vs Laura**

La rubia se dirigió hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento bajo la mirada de los miembros del gremio junto a una lácrima voladora para ver la pelea

Al llegar al lugar pudieron comprobar que las palabras del peli rosa fueron ciertas al ver la casa chamuscada, o más bien las cenizas de la casa, a su lado, estaba el peli rosa con los ojos cerrados con el gato inconsciente en el suelo

 **Laura:** ¿Listo para perder?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

El peli rosa abrió los ojos, que ahora eran dorados con la pupila rasgada, sorprendiendo a la rubia y a los espectadores de la lácrima, especialmente al Slayer del hierro que sabía lo que eso significaba

 **Gajeel:** La rubia está en problemas- dijo el pelinegro nervioso

 **Gray:** ¿Qué dices? Laura le dará una paliza- dijo confiado mientras muchos asentían

 **Erza:** Gray tiene razón, Natsu nunca ha podido contra Laura en un uno contra uno- dijo igual de confiada la peli roja

 **Wendy:** Vosotros no lo entendéis porque no sois Dragon Slayers- dijo asustada la peli azul que acariciaba a su preocupada gata

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la rubia estelar curiosa

 **Gajeel:** Pronto lo sabréis- dijo seriamente dejando con dudas a los demás

El peli rosa se levantó del suelo junto al gato al que ató ya que recuperó el conocimiento, aunque ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, ya que vio la que fue su casa destruida y en cenizas, Natsu no le había mentido

 _ **(Música: stupify – disturbed)**_

El peli rosa empezó a concentrar energía rojiza oscura a su alrededor, mientras apretaba los puños y sus músculos empezaron a crecer mientras se le hinchaban las venas del cuerpo, pero la cosa no quedó ahí

A medida que concentraba más energía, más temblaba la tierra y su pelo daba destellos rojizos mientras su piel se volvió oscura y sus uñas y dientes en colmillos y garras

 **Natsu:** ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Gritó liberando cada vez más poder

Laura no se creía lo que veía, como aquel peli rosa al que derrotaba de un solo golpe tenía y liberaba semejante poder

La energía era tan potente que el día se volvió noche ante semejante poder que todo el continente de Fiore logró sentir

Al terminar de desprender energía se veía al peli rosa con el pelo rojo como la sangre, más musculoso pero sin exagerar, mientras un fuego rojo bailaba a su alrededor salvajemente

Los espectadores se quedaron sin habla ante la transformación de Natsu

 **Laura:** No…no es posible- dijo bastante asustada, al igual que el felino

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás preparada?- dijo para lanzarse al ataque y darle a la rubia un poderoso puñetazo en toda la cara mandándola a volar unos cientos de metros

 **Laura:** AAAHH- Gritó de dolor la rubia mientras sentía como si se le hubieran quebrado algunas muelas mientras se levantaba de los escombros bastante aturdida, a la vez que la sangre salía de la zona donde recibió el puñetazo

Todos volvieron a quedarse de piedra, Natsu, aquel peli rosa alocado y supuestamente inmaduro, no solo había golpeado a la rubia, sino que le había hecho bastante daño

 **Natsu:** ¿Eso es todo?- dijo el peli rosa seriamente provocando que la rubia lo mirara con ira

 **Laura:** PARA NADA- Dijo entrando en su modo Dragón Slayer para lanzarse a gran velocidad a por el ahora peli rojo

Ambos se lanzaban y esquivaban golpes a gran velocidad, y cada vez que chocaban los golpes la tierra temblaba o destruían algo con gran potencia (parecido al combate de Goku ssj 2 vs Majin Vegeta), era tal la potencia de energías y la devastación que la lácrima le costaba mantenerse estable

Los del gremio no se podían creer que aquel peli rosa no solo estuviera entablando un combate contra la maga más fuerte del gremio, sino también que tuviera semejante poder, aunque el maestro también se sorprendió por lo de su nieta, nunca se esperaría que tuviese tanto poder, él sabía que era fuerte, pero no esperaba que ella ya la hubiese superado, ahora mismo, esos dos eran mucho más fuertes que él y Gildarts juntos

Gray apretaba los dientes de rabia, esos dos eran verdaderos monstruos, y él no les llegaba a la suela de los zapatos

Las chicas estaban incrédulas, al ver como ese peli rosa le estaba dando guerra a su maga más fuerte

Erza miraba incrédula como aquel chico inmaduro luchaba a la par con la rubia mientras se preguntaba cuando se hizo tan poderoso

Ambos contendientes no cedían terreno, Natsu estaba muy feliz al haber encontrado a alguien que le diera guerra, ya que las dos semanas que se pasó entrenando no encontró a nadie o a algo a su nivel

Laura estaba increíblemente feliz, por fin encontró a un adversario digno con el que luchar, y quién mejor que la persona a la que ama, aunque le habría gustado luchar en otras circunstancias

Ambos mantuvieron la pelea durante al menos una hora más, provocando graves daños en el lugar

Happy logró escaparse y salir volando hacia el gremio antes de acabar como el paisaje que le rodeaba y volver al gremio bastante asustado por decir algo

Mientras escapaba de tal combate, pudo observar cómo la gente aterrorizada salía de sus casas aterrorizadas pensando que esto era un terremoto u otro desastre natural

El gremio también empezó a temblar y todos junto a la lácrima salieron por temor a que este se derrumbara, aunque en el exterior la cosa era peor

El viento estaba descontrolado, rayos caían alrededor de la zona de guerra, junto a un fuego rojo que lo arrasaba todo a su paso

 **Makarov:** Increíble, menuda potencia- dijo el anciano impresionado

 **Macao:** Si siguen así lo destruirán todo- dijo asustado el viejo verde

El combate ya le estaba empezando a pasar factura a la rubia, no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con tanta energía, ni siquiera en Tártaros usó la mitad de su poder debido al envenenamiento que sufrió por culpa del demonio, aparte sus heridas dolían bastante

Por su parte Natsu seguía con la misma cantidad de energía, es más, apenas parecía cansado, aunque su cuerpo recibió daños, su resistencia al dolor era mucho mayor que antes, al igual que su capacidad de curación

La rubia reunió energía alrededor de su boca, lo que significaba una cosa, un rugido, y a su vez, que había que terminar esto

 **Laura: ¡Rugido del dragón del rayo!-** Gritó para posteriormente lanzar el torrente de rayos al peli rosa con todas sus fuerzas

 **Natsu: ¡Rugido del dragón del fuego!-** Gritó igualmente para lanzar su rugido de fuego, pero esta vez, de color rojo sangre y negro

Ambos rugidos chocaron con gran potencia provocando un forcejeo, pero el peli rosa fue ganando terreno hasta que la rubia no pudo más

Demasiado débil para poder esquivar el ataque, Laura se rindió y cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero el peli rosa con una mano destruyó su propio ataque antes de que alcanzara a la rubia que cayó rendida al suelo pero consciente respirando agitadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos, había fallado, no pudo traer a Natsu de vuelta a casa

 _ **(Fin de la canción)**_

Natsu, que había vuelto a la normalidad, fijó su vista en la llorosa rubia

 **Natsu:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- ¿por qué proteger al viejo después de ocultarte lo de tu madre?- dijo mientras la rubia le miraba derrotada en el suelo mientras todos escuchaban atentamente la conversación

 **Laura:** No lo hice por ese viejo verde- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

Entonces el peli rosa sin previo aviso lanzó una bola de fuego destruyendo la lácrima, sorprendiendo al maestro, se suponía que esa lácrima era casi irrompible, y más después de haber sobrevivido a semejante combate

 **Erza:** Vallamos a socorrerla, AHORA- ordenó la peli roja mientras Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Happy, Fiona y sus compañeros iban a la escena del combate antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

 **Natsu:** Ya no habrá estorbos- dijo para posteriormente mirar a la rubia- ¿qué quieres decirme con eso?, ¿Sólo lo hiciste para encontrar a alguien de tu altura?- dijo mientras la rubia negaba

 **Laura:** Natsu- dijo con lágrimas y un pequeño sonrojo- yo te amo- dijo dejando estupefacto al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Dijo con la quijada al suelo y los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Laura:** Lo que has oído- dijo sonrojada intentando sonar dura- todo empezó cuando fui a visitar la tumba de mi madre después de que ese viejo de mierda tuviera la decencia de decirme donde estaba- dijo con lágrimas

 _ **Flash back**_

Laura estaba frente a la tumba de su madre llorando de tristeza e ira. Tristeza, porque el sueño de conocer a su madre se fue a la mierda por culpa de ese viejo de mierda, e ira, por haberse enterado de como su padre la había tratado como una mierda y le ponía los cuernos con cualquier puta de la calle, junto a la ira que sentía hacia su abuelo

 **¿?:** ¿Laura?- dijo una voz bastante conocida para la rubia. Se trataba de Natsu, que en aquel entonces era un poquito más baja que le trajo un paraguas a la rubia ya que estaba lloviendo

 **Laura:** ¿Natsu?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo intentando sonar molesta

 **Natsu:** El viejo lo contó todo después del guantazo que le diste- dijo recordando al viejo verde con la cara con las marcas de dedos en su cara

 **Laura:** Si has venido a retar…- dijo para posteriormente ser abrazada por el peli rosa sonrojándola

 **Natsu:** Lo que te hizo el viejo es imperdonable, pero no pienso dejarte sola- dijo sorprendiéndola que posteriormente se giró para ver el mejor al peli rosa- siempre tendrás mi apoyo- dijo con una sonrisa

La rubia sin pensarlo abrazó al que consideraba su hermanito en aquel entonces, descargando todas sus lágrimas de frustración en el peli rosa

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Laura:** Al principio sentí admiración por ti, pero entonces un día que fui a tu casa estabas solo hablando de cosas que no logré entender, entonces agudicé mi oído y estabas hablando de cómo confesarte a Erza- dijo con lágrimas sorprendiendo al peli rosa- desde ese entonces empecé a cambiar de conducta, me aleje de todos, no quería hablar con nadie, entonces decidí hacer la batalla antes del festival, para hacerme maestra a la fuerza y mandar a esa peli roja a la mierda, pero tú y el cubo de metal me vencisteis, y me di cuenta de lo egoísta que fui- dijo con lágrimas- decidí entonces empezar un viaje aparte pero cuando sentí que estabais en peligro en Tenroujima no pude evitar ir a verte- dijo al apenado peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Laura- dijo con tristeza

 **Laura:** Cuando Gildarts me dio la oportunidad en volver al gremio pensé seriamente en decirte mis sentimientos, pero los juegos mágicos, los dragones y por último Tártaros me impidieron hacerlo- dijo llorando más fuerte- cuando me enteré de lo que te dijo esa zorra pensaba darle la mayor paliza de su vida, pero Fiona me ayudo a no hacerlo, diciendo que tú no querrías eso- dijo con tristeza- cuando te veía solo en esa barra bebiendo cerveza mi corazón acababa echo pedazos, quería hablar contigo pero tenía miedo de que reaccionaras mal, lo siento mucho, perdóname- dijo llorando ante la mirada triste del peli rosa

Sin aviso alguno, el peli rosa la agarró estilo nupcial y la puso sobre una zona verde un poco más alta, que sobrevivió a la batalla, para posteriormente besar a la rubia tiernamente en los labios

 **Laura:** Natsu- dijo incrédula ante lo que acababa de pasar

 **Natsu:** Gracias por sentir eso por mí- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

En ese instante llega el escuadrón de Erza, listos para enfrentarse al peli rosa

El peli rosa cogió de nuevo a la rubia de forma nupcial, que se encontraba inconsciente debido a las emociones que había vivido y al cansancio para dirigirse hacia el equipo de Erza y dejarla a unos metros de ellos

 **Natsu:** Espero no veros hasta dentro de mucho, hadas- dijo con puro odio mientras dos alas de dragón salían de su espalda. Dejando de piedra a los presentes, y más aún cuando despegó a una velocidad increíble destruyendo el suelo dejando un pequeño rastro de fuego rojo a su paso

Todos miraron como el peli rosa se había marchado con intención de no volver de nuevo. Happy y Lucy estaban llorando, al igual que Wendy

Fiona y sus compañeros cargaron a la rubia. La peli verde sin que nadie se diera cuenta liberó unas pequeñas lágrimas al haber visto ir a su amor platónico sin poder ni siquiera haberse despedido

Por su parte la peli roja al ver el estado en el que quedó su compañera de gremio, empezó a sentir furia hacia el peli rosa prometiéndose encontrarlo y darle una paliza para que volviera a ser el de antes

En una zona montañosa más precisamente en una meseta una hermosa pelinegra observaba con lágrimas el horizonte cuando de repente por su espalda aparece un pelinegro de piel oscura, Se trataba de Thanatos y la maga oscura Zeref

 **Thanatos:** ¿Llorando de nuevo Zeref-chan?- dijo mientras la nombrada lo miraba con ira

 **Zeref:** Déjame en paz, por tu culpa Natsu me odia y mis padres están muertos- dijo con los ojos rojos liberando su magia

 **Thanatos:** Sabes de sobra que no puedes matarme- dijo con malicia- además, tú creaste a Acnologia y a los demonios, no es mi culpa que hicieran lo que quisieran- dijo con esa sonrisa maligna

 **Zeref:** ¿Qué quieres?- dijo furiosa disminuyendo su poder mágico

 **Thanatos:** Mis chicos se van a poner a trabajar- dijo sorprendiéndola- vamos a ver de qué es capaz tu hermanito jajajaja- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer mientras la pelinegra lloraba destrozada

En otro lado, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion lloraba la marcha del peli rosa

 **Mavis:** No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a Natsu, Thanatos- dijo la rubia con furia mientras desprendía magia de su cuerpo junto a un río de lágrimas

Por su parte, el peli rosa siguió volando hasta que logró aterrizar en un islote donde poder descansar y entrenar

 **Natsu:** Acabaré contigo Thanatos- dijo con determinación mientras se ponía en posición de loto para entrenar la mente

En Fairy tail, las chicas estaban llorando la marcha del peli rosa, sobre todo las albinas Strauss, Lucy, Cana y Wendy junto al gato azul siendo consolado por Charle y su madre adoptiva Lissana

El resto de los presentes estaban tristes sin decir nada, Evergreen consolaba a Elfman que estaba recuperándose de las heridas

En la sala de recuperación se encontraba la rubia nuevamente despierta llorando la ida del peli rosa, pero con una mirada determinada, por lo que se levantó de la cama llamando la atención de la enfermera y de su abuelo

 **Makarov:** ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su abuelo solo para recibir una mirada asesina de la rubia, ni siquiera Porlyusica se atrevió a decir nada

La rubia salió del hospital del gremio para dirigir su mirada al gremio, los cuales la vieron expectantes sin decir nada

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al verla, sobre todo por la mirada que mandaba, estaba furiosa, muy furiosa

Muchos pensaron que estaba así por perder contra Natsu, pero todos se callaron al ver como la rubia de un tortazo mandó a la peli roja a estrellarse contra la pared para posteriormente agarrarla por el pescuezo y darle la paliza de su vida

La peli roja apenas pudo defenderse de la furiosa rubia, ni siquiera su abuelo junto a Fiona fueron capaces de detenerla mucho tiempo

Después de la paliza, la rubia salió agitada del gremio dejando a todos sin aliento ante la brutal paliza que le dio a la peli roja, que estaba sangrante en el suelo y a punto de perder el conocimiento

Fiona sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero también sabe que eso le podía costar una expulsión por lo que decidió seguirla

 **Fiona:** LAURA ESPERA-Dijo al ver que la rubia aceleraba el paso, hasta que la peli verde la agarró del brazo, provocando que se girara bruscamente

 **Laura:** ¡¿Qué quieres?!- dijo con cara de pocos amigos mientras expulsaba algunos rayos

 **Fiona:** La expulsión no es la solución- dijo mientras la rubia se daba la cuenta- Laura…

 **Laura:** Cállate….- gritó con lágrimas- cállate por favor- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara para sentir el abrazo de su amiga

 **Fiona:** Sabes perfectamente que yo también le echaré de menos- dijo con lágrimas- ambas sentimos lo mismo por él y lo sabes- dijo intentando no derrumbarse

 **Laura:** Lo sé, pero no podía aguantar más, esa zorra no se merece el corazón de Natsu…- dijo con lágrimas abrazando a la peli verde

El anciano escuchó todo en la distancia, pero decidió hablar con su nieta

 **Makarov:** Laura…- dijo llamando la atención de su nieta

 **Laura:** ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo molesta y sonrojada por pillarla abrazando a su amiga

 **Makarov:** Quiero decirte algo importante…- dijo con seriedad- escucha, siento no haberte dicho lo de tu madre, pero no podía permitir que Ivan la encontrará en aquel entonces- dijo extrañando a su nieta

 **Laura:** ¿De qué hablas viejo?- dijo sin entender y bastante mosqueada porque su abuelo nombrará ese tema

 **Makarov:** Laura… tu padre pensaba usar a tu madre como sacrificio para adquirir una magia oscura- dijo dejando de piedra a ambas mujeres que no se creían lo que acababan de escuchar de la boca del quinto maestro de Fairy Tail

En otro lugar el peli rosa estaba sorprendido ante la persona que tenía delante

 **Natsu:** ¿Juvia?- dijo incrédulo el peli rosa al ver a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** ¿Natsu-san?- dijo igual de incrédula al ver al peli rosa

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y no os preocupéis, pronto se pondrán las cosas muy interesantes, hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	3. Súper Dragon Slayers

_**Aquí vamos con otro capítulo de THE WARRIOR, espero que os guste**_

 **Capítulo 3: Súper Dragon Slayers**

Tanto el peli rosa como la peli azul estaban sorprendidos de haberse encontrado en aquel inhóspito lugar

 **Juvia:** ¿Qué hace aquí Natsu-san?- preguntó sorprendida la peli azul con su cuerpo lleno de suciedad y heridas leves mientras veía la nueva vestimenta del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Lo mismo digo yo- dijo igual de sorprendido- ¿Entrenando?- dijo mientras la peli azul asentía- todavía te afectó lo del stripper, ¿cierto?- dijo dejando sin habla a la peli azul que desvió la mirada con tristeza- pero no estás nerviosa por eso, ¿cierto?- dijo llamando la atención de la peli azul que tenía una mirada melancólica

 **Juvia:** Natsu- san….- dijo con tristeza en su rostro… Juvia está pensando….- dijo mientras el peli rosa escuchaba atentamente- Juvia piensa en dejar el gremio- dijo mientras el peli roja alzaba una ceja para posteriormente cerrar los ojos

 **Natsu:** Entiendo…- dijo para mostrarle el hombro derecho donde estaba antes la marca del gremio sorprendiendo a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san…- dijo impresionada ante ese detalle

 **Natsu:** Creo que te haces una idea…- dijo mientras la peli azul recordó como el peli rosa era dejado de lado por el gremio

 **Juvia:** ¿Y qué va a hacer ahora?- dijo para que el peli rosa posteriormente dirigiera su mirada al cielo

 **Natsu:** Por ahora no lo sé- mintió el peli rosa. Si le contaba su verdadero objetivo intentaría detenerle, ya que si algo bueno adquirió la peli azul del gremio, fue su voluntad de no rendirse ante lo que deseaba conseguir, aunque eso no le funcionó bien con cierto capullo pelinegro

 **Juvia:** Espero que encuentre la felicidad en otro lugar- dijo con tristeza, ya que, aunque no eran muy cercanos, el gremio estaba mucho más animado cuando el peli rosa estaba en el

 **Natsu:** Lo Mismo digo Juvia- dijo con una sonrisa calmada

Pero esa felicidad se esfumó cuando ambos sintieron una gran energía dirigirse hacia ellos

Juvia estaba asustada, ese poder era monstruoso, ni siquiera Acnologia se podía comparar a eso

Natsu estaba en pose de combate mostrando los colmillos. Si las miradas matasen, Natsu sería el mayor genocida de la historia. Él sabía de qué se trataba. No era Thanatos, eso estaba claro, pero ese sujeto era fuerte, muy fuerte

El sujeto aterrizó a unas decenas de metros de la pareja, provocando una leve destrucción del suelo

Era un poco más bajo que Natsu, peli verde oscuro, ojos azules fríos mientras sonreía con malicia hacía el peli rosa, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la pareja fue la cola de dragón marrón y verde oscuro que ondeaba a su antojo

Natsu se puso tensó y en una posición de combate nunca vista por la peli azul, cuando lo normal es que el peli rosa se lanzara sin pensar a atacar, pero en vez de eso, el peli rosa analizaba con una seriedad feroz a su enemigo

 **¿?:** ¿Así que tú eres el hijo de Igneel?- dijo al inexpresivo peli rosa, al cual miraba con una sonrisa arrogante

 **Natsu:** ¿Y tú eres?- dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a la peli azul ante ese carácter

 **¿?:** Normalmente no me presento ante gusanos, pero me llamó Moloch- dijo mientras desprendía energía oscura y verde- y he venido a matarte- dijo con pura maldad liberando sus instintos asesinos

Natsu se dio cuenta de que estaba ante un igual, pero la peli azul no se movió del sitio intimidada y aterrada por ese sujeto

 **Natsu:** Juvia, ¡vuelve al gremio ahora!- ordenó el peli rosa. La maga de agua intimidada por la feroz mirada del peli rosa obedeció y se marchó de allí lo antes posible, sorprendida por aquello. Esa mirada estaba llena de ferocidad y violencia, no de determinación y esperanza como siempre tenía el peli rosa

 **Moloch:** Prepárate para desaparecer Natsu- dijo liberando poder, alterando el aire, el suelo y los árboles de su alrededor

 **Natsu:** Eso lo veremos- dijo liberando su poder negro y rojizo, provocando el mismo efecto en el entorno

La maga de agua al sentir semejante poder se dio la vuelta sorprendida de que el dueño de semejante poder fuera el peli rosa, pero rápidamente volvió a dirigirse al gremio. Estaba preocupada por el Slayer, pero sabía que poco podía hacer contra ese enemigo, por lo que decidió, pese a que al peli rosa no le haría gracia, llamar refuerzos

En el gremio, todos estaban incómodos y tristes. Erza se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del gremio cubierta de vendas por todas partes, junto a las demás chicas. Desde la paliza nadie se atrevió a decirle nada a la rubia

Gray se fue a entrenar, al igual que Gajeel, este último acompañado de Laura, para conocer más sobre los de su raza al igual que Wendy, que también les acompañó, y Fiona, para ser más fuerte, que después de la confesión de su abuelo, la rubia miraba de forma diferente a su abuelo, aunque seguía enfadada con él. Sin embargo la próxima vez que viera a su padre biológico le haría algo más que solo lincharlo a ostias

Volviendo al combate, ambos Slayers estaban linchándose a puñetazos y patadas, moviéndose a una velocidad imposible de seguir para el ojo humano normal y sin entrenar. Con cada golpe que chocaban, la tierra temblaba, al igual que el agua del mar y el aire, mientras el cielo se tornaba limpio de nubes. Lo más curioso, es que peleaban en el aire batiendo sus alas mientras se movían y esquivaban golpes a gran velocidad

 **Moloch:** Vamos, Natsu ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo mientras repelía los golpes de su rival

 **Natsu:** Para nada- dijo aumentando la potencia de los golpes, obligando al peli verde ponerse más serio

Pero había algo que ambos sentían, aunque no lo dirían en voz alta. Se estaban divirtiendo

Para Moloch, Natsu era el primero aparte de sus compañeros, que le podía dar una buena pelea durante largos periodos de tiempo

Natsu, también pensaba lo mismo, era cierto que su combate contra Laura fue muy bueno, pero esto era diferente. Peleaba contra un igual, alguien que estaba a un nivel parecido al suyo; un súper Dragon Slayer, al igual que él.

 **Moloch:** Pasemos a la acción- dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peli verde le propino un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que dejó al peli rosa sin aire, para posteriormente darle un puñetazo en su cara, y finalizado por una patada en su espalda, que estrelló al peli rosa contra el suelo de un islote que acabó destruido por semejante fuerza

El peli rosa se levantó adolorido y furioso mirando hacia su rival que le sonreía con burla

 **Moloch:** ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?- dijo desde el aire con malicia cabreando al peli rosa que descendió para volver al combate

Esta vez, el peli rosa se transformó para aumentar los golpes en el combate

Su rival no se inmutó, en vez de eso hizo algo que el peli rosa esperaba

El peli verde se transformó, sus ojos se volvieron naranjas, sus ojos verde claro con la pupila rasgada, Su pelo se volvió de un verde brillante, en el resto de rangos era idéntico al peli rosa

La transformación de ambos liberó una onda expansiva de energía que fue sentida por todo el continente. Muchos se preguntaban qué clase de monstruos eran para tener esa cantidad de magia

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que eso no era magia

 **Moloch:** No pareces impresionado- dijo con una sonrisa maligna hacia el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Lo supe cuando te vi- dijo mientras el peli verde alzaba una ceja- lo supe al sentir tu Ki, cercano al de Thanatos- dijo con verdadero odia e ira camuflada

 **Moloch:** ¿A sí que sabes lo que es el Ki? Bueno, eso lo hará más emocionante- dijo para posteriormente ambos lanzarse a golpes mucho más potentes y letales

La maga de agua, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el gremio, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir como el poder de ambos había aumentado monstruosamente en cuestión de segundos

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san…- dijo preocupada para volver a dirigirse al gremio a toda leche

En el reino de los espíritus, estos estaban alterados al sentir semejante poder, especialmente los espíritus del Zodiaco

 **Taurus:** Esto es una locura moo- dijo el toro pervertido al sentir semejante poder

 **Scorpio:** Lo mismo digo ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?- dijo bastante nervioso

 **¿?:** Eso no es magia- Dijo alguien detrás de los espíritus resultando ser el rey de estos

 **Aries:** ¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo la peli rosa bastante asustada

 **Rey espíritu:** Esa energía…. No hay duda, es el Ki- dijo dejando de piedra al Zodiaco

 **Virgo:** Eso solo significa una cosa- dijo la sirvienta aterrada intentando mantener su compostura

 **Rey Espíritu:** Thanatos….-dijo con un tono siniestro. Ese nombre ya provocaba auténtico pavor, sobre todo cuando el nombrado le dio por visitarles y estuvo a punto de matar a su rey, al que usó como un juguete y destruir su mundo con solo levantar un dedo de su mano

Aquarius estaba preocupada por Lucy, ahora que su llave está rota, no puede volver a no ser que tenga otro dueño, y eso la frustraba. Ella y todos los demás espíritus sabían que había más como Thanatos, y ahora que han hecho su aparición, nada bueno le puede esperar a la especie humana

 **Aquarius:** "Mierda…"-pensó frustrada al saber que no solo ella, sino que sus compañeros, y el propio rey, no podían hacer mucho contra ellos, solo podía confiar en que sus compañeros humanos la protegieran, aunque tienen poco que hacer contra ellos

En Fairy Tail, todos estaban tanto impresionados como aterrados por la cantidad de energía monstruosa que estaban sintiendo. A más de uno se le pasó por la cabeza de que se trataba de Natsu, pero lo descartaron pensando que el combate con Laura que tuvo hace unos días lo dejó bastante cansado

Qué equivocados estaban

En un claro lejos de la ciudad, los Slayers junto a Fiona sintieron ese enorme choque de fuerzas, que las chicas Slayer y su maestro no tardaron en detectar

 **Laura:** ¡SUELTAMÉ!- Gritó histérica la rubia, ya que ella sabía quién era uno de ellos, al igual que la peli azul que era sujetada por la peliverde

 **Gajeel:** ¡ ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo?, Lo único que haríamos es estorbarle si acudimos allí!- dijo intentando calmarla

 **Fiona:** Gajeel tiene razón, Laura, Wendy, no estamos a su nivel, solo conseguiremos que nos maten- dijo intentando calmar a la peli azul mientras el Slayer de hierro lo hacía con la rubia

Ambas mujeres cayeron rendidas al suelo, frustradas por no poder hacer nada

 **Laura:** Mierda…- dijo destrozando el suelo de un puñetazo mientras lloraba- "Natsu…"- pensó muy preocupada al igual que la pequeña peli azul

El peli rosa estaba en aprietos, su enemigo era implacable y o parecía recibir mucho daño

 **Natsu:** "Mierda, solo me queda usar eso, aunque solo me duré unos segundos"- pensó mientras respiraba agitadamente y cubierto de su sangre

 **Moloch:** Este es tú final Natsu- dijo con malicia desde el aire

 **Natsu:** Ni lo sueñes- dijo mientras empezaba a concentrar energía alrededor de su cuerpo de color rojo sangre ardiente- "la última vez que lo usé solo aguanté cinco minutos y casi me rompo los hueso pero no me queda otra"- dijo mientras el peli verde lo observaba desde arriba

 **Moloch:** "¿Que estará planeando?"- pensó curioso al ver como concentraba energía a su alrededor

El peli rosa provocó una ligera onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a su rival unos metros mientras apretaba los dientes y se le hinchaban todas las venas de su cuerpo. El peli verde sentía que algo iba mal

 **Natsu: ¡TÉCNICA DE KIAN!-** gritó para posteriormente desparecer de la narices de su rival sin dejar rastro

 **Moloch:** ¿PERO QUÉ…?- dijo para sentir un puñetazo en su cara, que lo hizo volar varios cientos de metros mientras escupía sangre y sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado con una viga de acero y le hubiesen roto los huesos faciales

Al recomponerse, recibió sin ni siquiera verlo, un potente puñetazo en el estómago que casi le saca las tripas, lo que hizo que escupiera más sangre, y por consiguiente, ser agarrado por la cola para posteriormente, ser lanzado por los aires y estrellarse contra otro islote, que acabo pulverizado

El peli rosa respiraba agitado y sudando, no por el cansancio, sino por dolor. Esa técnica lo hacía increíblemente fuerte, pero si se excedía en su tiempo de uso, se le desgarrarían los músculos y se le romperían los huesos

El peli verde, hecho una furia salió hecho una fiera del agua, todavía sufriendo el dolor de esos golpes

 **Moloch:** ¡MISERABLE!¡TE VOY A MATAR!-dijo cargando contra el peli rosa. Nunca en su vida le habían dado semejante paliza en tan poco tiempo

Natsu no se quedó atrás y también cargó contra su rival, y de un puñetazo lo volvió a mandar a volar, pero esta vez su rival se recompuso, y el peli rosa voló por encima de el a gran velocidad

 **Moloch:** ¡CÓMETE ESTA!- dijo lanzándole una bola cargada con Ki verdoso, dándole de lleno

O no

El peli rosa le propino una potente patada en su costado derecho, que le puso los ojos de blanco de dolor a su enemigo, para posteriormente repartirle un par de golpes hasta enviarlo directamente al último islote que quedaba en la zona, destrozándolo por completo

Natsu, sentía como la técnica se deshacía, su cuerpo no aguantaba más, y el dolor era extremo

El peli verde, agitado, cabreado y mentalmente humillado, voló hasta ponerse unos cientos de metros encima del peli rosa

 **Moloch:** ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGOOOOO!- Dijo concentrando una cantidad de Ki en sus manos

Natsu no se quedó atrás he hizo lo mismo. La tierra no paraba de temblar y el mar se agitaba violentamente

(Ahora imaginaos el combate de Goku contra Vegeta, donde ambos cargaban Ki, en resumen, onda vital o Kamehameha vs Cañón Garlick)

La cantidad de poder era tal, que los pocos fragmentos de tierra que quedaron de los islotes empezaron a flotar en el aire mientras ambos contendientes concentraban todo su poder en sus respectivos ataques hasta que finalmente, concentraron su poder al máximo

Ya solo faltaba atacar

 **Moloch: ¡GREEN BLAST!-** Dijo el peli verde lanzando su ataque a toda potencia hacia el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** **¡RED HART!** \- Gritó el peli rosa lanzando una enorme ráfaga de Ki color rojo sangre

Ambos ataques chocaron, lo que produjo un forcejeo para intentar alcanzar al rival. La tierra y el mar parecían que iban a estallar en cualquier momento

 **Moloch:** JAJAJAJA, VAS A MORIR MISERABLE- rio al borde de la locura al ver que estaba ganando

El peli rosa estaba a su límite, sentía como ese le iban las fuerzas

Entonces los recuerdos de su familia, su hermana, Laura… Thanatos

 **Natsu:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó lleno de ira liberando una cantidad impresionante de Ki, haciendo ceder al peli verde hasta que no pudo más

 **Moloch:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Dijo recibiendo de lleno el ataque del peli rosa combinado con el suyo, sintiendo un dolor terrible mientras la luz lo cegaba todo

El temblor que se produjo en aquel lugar desapareció junto a la ráfaga de Ki que se fue al espacio

El peli rosa cayó en un trozo de tierra que increíblemente sobrevivió a la destrucción

Sin embargo el peli rosa seguía transformado, y con razón

Moloch seguía vivo

El peli verde estaba en el aire, sangrando más que un cerdo en una matanza, sus ojos rojos de la ira mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza

 **Moloch:** ¡MALDITO SEASSSS!- Gritó irascible el peliverde que le costaba mantenerse en pie

Natsu estaba un poco mejor, pero el dolor era muy fuerte

 **Moloch:** Je…jeje….jejejejejeje- rio con malicia poniendo en alerta al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿QUÉ TE HACE TANTA GRACIA IMBÉCIL?-gritó al ver como su enemigo se reía como un loco

 **Moloch:** Espera y lo sabrás- dijo mientras se iba del lugar volando sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CRETINO!- Dijo con demasiado dolor para volar a por el

En otra parte, una rubia y una peli azul, gracias a sus respectivas magias volaban a toda leche hasta la zona de la lucha, seguido de Gajeel y Fiona, siendo cargada por este, que había creado unas alas de metal para seguirlas

 **Laura:** "No voy a abandonarte, ni tú te volverás a alejar de mí, Natsu"- pensó la rubia con determinación

 **Wendy:** Voy a luchar por ti…Natsu- pensó la peli azul con determinación en sus ojos

 **Gajeel:** Malditas idiotas- dijo el pelinegro mientras intentaba seguirles el paso

Mientras Moloch volaba por los alrededores bastante frustrado, como si buscara algo importante

 **Moloch:** ¿Dónde está? Se supone que ya debería haber salido- dijo frustrado mirando a todos lados- no lo entiendo, la luna debería haber salido hoy…- dijo frustrándose más mientras pensaba que coño pasaba-… no puede ser…- dijo recordando una charla con uno de sus camaradas

 _ **Flash back**_

 **¿?:** Moloch, en este mundo existe un fenómeno natural llamado Vaine, el cual bloquea el reflejo de la luna a este mundo durante al menos un mes, recuérdalo

 **Fin flash back**

 **Moloch** : ¿tenía que ser justo hoy verdad?- dijo bastante cabreado para luego sonreír como un demente- pero puedo hacer eso- dijo volviendo a la zona de combate con algo de energía recuperada

Natsu, en el islote, también había recuperado algo de aliento, pero no el suficiente como para volver a hacer la técnica de Kian. Estaba pendiente al Ki de su enemigo, que, pese a estar débil, podía sentirlo. Se dio cuenta de que buscaba algo y eso alertaba al peli rosa de que tramaba algo

Se levantó del suelo cuando lo volvió a ver venir hacia el posándose en el suelo con una sonrisa malicia

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- dijo bastante molesto

 **Moloch:** Este es tu fin Natsu…- dijo sonriendo como un loco

 **Natsu:** Sigue soñando, estás mas hecho mierda que yo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me vas a ganar?- dijo mientras el peli verde se reía cabreando más al peli rosa

 **Moloch:** Ya lo verás, de hecho es una suerte que no tengas cola….- dijo confundiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿La cola?- dijo el peli rosa sin entender

Moloch empezó a concentrar energía en su mano derecha, poniendo en alerta al peli rosa, que veía como una esfera blanca, que alcanzó el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, se formó en la mano del enemigo

 **Natsu:** "¿Qué coño es eso?, no parece peligroso, pero ha consumido casi todo el Ki que le quedaba en hacerla"- pensó confuso y en alerta a sorpresas desagradables

Y esta era una de ellas

El peli verde sin previo aviso lanzó la bola blanca hacia el cielo tensando al peli rosa, pensando que era una táctica de distracción.

Entonces la esfera se agrandó en el cielo hasta tener el tamaño y la forma de la luna llena

 **Moloch:** JAJAJAJAJA, PUEDO SENTRILO, SIENTO EL PODER CRECER EN MÍ- dijo mientras reía con malicia, y tenía razón

Su Ki crecía descontroladamente, al igual que su cuerpo, que empezaba a ser cubierto por escamas marrones y verdes oscuras. Una crin de pelo verde claro se formaba en su cuello, mientras su hocico se alargaba y varios cuernos salían de su cabeza mientras se hacía cada vez más grande, tanto o más que Acnologia

Natsu estaba con la quijada en el suelo y sudando a chorros. Su enemigo se había convertido en un dragón

 **Natsu:** ¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?- Gritó incrédulo, asustado y confuso ante lo que veía

El dragón marrón y verde le miró con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno

 **Moloch: ¿Qué te pasa?, impresionante, ¿cierto?, ahora te voy a demostrar lo que es un verdadero súper Dragon Slayer-** Dijo mientras se reía con malicia y superioridad- **¡AHORA MUERE!** – Gritó para posteriormente atacarlo con una de sus zarpas

El peli rosa era rápido, pero el dragón también, y este le esquivaba por los pelos mientras intentaba escapar de él

A unos kilómetros de la zona de combate, Gajeel y las chicas sintieron el aumento de energía del desconocido

 **Gajeel:** Esto no me gusta nada hay que acelerar el paso- gritó alterado el pelinegro, poniendo nerviosas a las chicas, ese aumento de poder no significaba nada bueno

El peli rosa esquivaba desesperadamente los ataques del dragón, pero este era bastante rápido pese a su tamaño, y Natsu se quedaba sin energías

Al final, intentó atacar con lo que le quedaba, pero el dragón le dio un guantazo que no lo llevo a las profundidades de la tierra de milagro, pero lo dejó bastante tocado

Después de eso, el dragón de crin verde saltó encima de las piernas del peli rosa, que empezó a gritar de puro dolor mientras escupía sangre

 **Moloch: ¡ ¿QUÉ TE PARECE CRETINO?! ¡TE VOY A DESTROZAR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE TUS HUESOS!-** Dijo para posteriormente ir a cogerlo

 **Natsu:** ¡CÓMETE ESTA CABRONAZO!- dijo para posteriormente lanzarle una ráfaga de Ki con fuego al ojo izquierdo, haciendo que el dragón gritara de dolor, dándole un coletazo al peli rosa, estrellándolo contra una muralla cercana

Natsu, estaba cubierto de sangre y sentía como le fallaban las piernas. Estaban rotas, eso seguro, pero los Dragon Slayers de su nivel tienen una alta capacidad de curación, pero llevaría varios meses curar algo de ese nivel

 **Moloch: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-** dijo echo una auténtica bestia, mientras se refregaba el ojo sangrante que quedó inutilizado temporalmente

El dragón se dirigió al lugar donde estrelló al peli rosa para esta vez, sí, agarrarlo entre las dos manos y estrujarlo lenta y dolorosamente

 **Moloch:¡VOY A DISFRUTAR VIÉNDOTE MORIR NATSU!-** Dijo mientras estrujaba lentamente al peli rosa entre sus garras, que gritaba de puro dolor y agonía

 **¿?:** ¡NOOO!- Fue el grito de una mujer para posteriormente, el dragón marrón y verde recibiera un golpe cargado de rayos en el ojo herido, pero apenas le hizo cosquillas

 **Natsu:** ¡LAURA, WENDY!- gritó exaltado mientras la sangre salía de su boca

 **Moloch: Parece que vinieron tus putas Natsu-** Dijo para posteriormente golpear a Laura con su ala izquierda, lo que hizo que se estrellara contra las piedras, entonces Gajeel junto a Fiona entraron en escena

 **Gajeel:** ¡MALDITO!- Gritó el azabache, que golpeo al dragón en el ojo con su brazo transformado en hierro

 **Moloch: Una rata como tú no me hace ni cosquillas-** Dijo golpeando al come tuercas, pero una pared de runas se interpone entre ambos, aunque no duró mucho, fue lo suficiente para que el Redfox esquivara la totalidad del golpe, pero no todo el golpe, que lo mandó hasta el otro extremo de la zona de batalla

Fiona logró esquivar el golpe de la bestia por los pelos, pero el viento que provocó el movimiento del dragón hizo que se estrellara contra algunas piedras dejándola bastante herida

 **Wendy:** ¡DEJA A NATSU-SAN EN PAZ, MALDITO ANIMAL!-Dijo la peli azul enfurecida mientras el dragón se reía de ella

 **Moloch: ¿Y qué vas a hacer mocosa?, ¿vas a usar el Dragon Force? Qué miedo-** Dijo para posteriormente reírse de la niña que miraba furiosa e impotente como el puto dragón se reía de ella

Él tenía razón, no era una guerrera, pese a lo que había entrenado, solo manejaba el combate físico, pero su magia seguía siendo principalmente curativa, y el Dragon Force no era una opción ya que no podía controlarlo. Lágrimas de desesperación cayeron de sus ojos

 **Moloch: ¿En serio niña?¡Patético! , eso es lo que os pasa por luchar con un Slayer puro, maldita escoria-** Dijo para posteriormente reírse con la misma malicia que antes o más

¡SLASSSSHHH!

Fue lo que se escuchó en la zona de guerra e hizo que las risas del dragón se detuvieran bruscamente, seguido de un temblor de tierra corto pero potente

La cola del Dragon había sido cortada por una espada, cuya dueña tenía el pelo púrpura y portaba un kimono blanco que remarcaba su figura

Se trataba de Kagura Mikazuchi, maga del gremio Mermaid Heels

 **Kagura:** ¿Te ha gustado cerdo?- dijo mientras enfundaba su espada agotada debido a que necesito concentra mucha magia para cortar algo tan grande y duro

¿Confundidos?

 _ **Flash back**_

La peli púrpura había terminado un encargo de su gremio cerca de donde se libraba la batalla de los Súper Dragon Slayers. Cabe decir que cuando sintió semejante batalla, se asustó bastante pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y decidió investigar, sorprendida de ser el peli rosa uno de los que producía semejante poder

Fue testigo de toda la batalla, incluyendo cuando el peli verde se convirtió en Dragon después de que lanzara esa bola blanca imitando a la luna

Quería ayudar al peli rosa, pero sabía que no les llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos

" _La cola"_

Fue lo que escuchó en su cabeza en el momento en el que el dragón aplastaba al peli rosa entre sus garras

" _Córtale la cola"_

En ese instante lo supo, era Natsu quien le decía eso, aunque no supiera cómo ya que solo gritaba de dolor

Sin pensarlo, y pasando desapercibida, cargó magia en su espada y le cortó la cola

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Moloch:¡IDIOTAS!¡ ¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO?!-** Gritó colérico sintiendo como el poder se esfumaba de su cuerpo, y soltando al peli rosa que cayó al suelo desde muy alto

La espadachina y la peli azul, al igual que los heridos veían como el dragón se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Sus escamas desaparecían siendo sustituidas por una piel oscura, su hocico se acortaba y sus cuernos desaparecían

El dragón se convirtió en un hombre que estaba desnudo

Todos menos Natsu Y Kagura se quedaron con la boca abierta ante esa transformación

 **Moloch:** ¡MALDITA ZORRA!- Gritó iracundo expulsando una gran cantidad de Ki verde- ¡TE VOY A METER TU PUTA ESPADA POR TU CULO DE ZORRA!- Dijo liberando cada vez más Ki, entonces fijó su vista en la peli azul que lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y furia- Tú primero- dijo para ponerse en las narices de la peli azul en cuestión de segundos y encajarle un puñetazo en la cara, sorprendiendo a todos por semejante velocidad

La peli azul se recompuso y cargó contra el peli verde, que empezó a usarla como saco de boxeo, pero esta luchaba con garras y dientes, sin duda su entrenamiento con Gajeel empezaba a dar sus frutos

Nadie podía ayudarla, Kagura, que era la única en condiciones favorables y sin heridas, había usado demasiada magia en cortarle la cola y le llevaría un tiempo recuperarse

 **Natsu:** Fiona- llamó el peli rosa a la peli verde que acudió corriendo en su ayuda

 **Fiona:** Tranquilo Natsu estoy contigo- dijo la peli verde intentando no llorar al ver el estado de su amor secreto

 **Natsu:** Escucha, Wendy no tiene ninguna posibilidad, pero todavía hay algo que se puede hacer- dijo mientras la mano derecha del peli rosa brillaba de color rojo- toca mi mano- pidió el peli rosa lo cual la peli verde acepto sonrojada

Al hacerlo, el peli rosa le transmitió el poder concentrado en su mano, abrumando a la peli verde al tener en su mano semejante poder

 **Natsu:** Durante dos semanas estuve concentrando energía en mi interior en caso de emergencia, solo tienes que lanzársela a ese cabrón para mandarle a la mierda para siempre- dijo a la asombrada peli verde

Fiona no perdió el tiempo, y justo cuando tenía al peli verde a tiro, la lanzó

 **Fiona:** ¡VETE AL INFIERNO!- Gritó para posteriormente lanzar la bomba de Ki hacia el peli verde

 **Moloch:** ¿Qué cojones?- dijo alterado el peli verde, que, por milagro del destino, esquivo la bomba a unos segundos de impactarle, dirigiéndose hacia la peli azul sangrante

 **Fiona:** ¡WENDY!- Gritó aterrada la peli verde

 **Natsu:** ¡ESQUIVALOOO!- Gritó aterrado al ver que la joven no se movía

La joven aterrada extendió los brazos hacia delante para protegerse, para posteriormente, la bomba rebotara de sus manos justo hacia donde estaba el peli verde, y esta vez, no pudo esquivarla

 **Moloch:** ¡Mierda!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que la bomba impactara en su cuerpo y gritara de dolor, mientras se producía un gran resplandor en el lugar

Después de que la luz cegadora desapareciera, el cuerpo del peli verde cayó al suelo inerte sin dar señales de vida

 **Fiona:** ¿Lo… lo conseguimos?- dijo acercándose al cuerpo del peli verde que parecía inerte- lo hicimos…¡LO HEMOS MATADO!- Dijo con alegría...

 **Moloch:** ¡ ¿A QUIÉN HABÉIS MATADO ZORRA?!- Gritó iracundo dejando a los presentes de piedra

 **Gajeel:** No puede ser…- dijo aterrado viendo como el peliverde se levantaba

 **Laura:** Ese monstruo recibió el impacto de lleno, y sigue vivo- dijo desesperada la rubia intentando no perder el conocimiento por pérdida de sangre

El Slayer peli verde se recompuso mirando furiosamente a la peliverde y a la peli azul

 **Moloch:** El único que va a matar aquí…¡SOY YOOOOOOO!- Dijo liberando una energía descomunal, que mandó por los aires a sus enemigos

Fiona recibió daños bastante serios, Wendy quedó inconsciente y Kagura tenía un brazo sangrando, al igual que la pierna y le costaba equilibrarse

Los demás estaban demasiado heridos como para intentar algo

 **Moloch:** Maldita cría- dijo furioso dirigiéndose a la inconsciente Wendy con intenciones nada santas

 **Laura:** Wen…dy- dijo la rubia desesperada pero bastante adolorida

El peli verde se acercó a su víctima con intención de acabar con ella cuando vio algo que lo dejó de piedra y en un incómodo silencio

 **Moloch:** ¡NO ME JODAS!- Dijo para posteriormente agarrar a la joven por una extremidad un tanto peculiar-¡ESTA MOCOSA TIENE COLA!- Gritó exaltado al ver esa cola blanca de dragón con toques azulados por abajo

 **Fiona:** Tiene razón- dijo al ver la cola de la peli azul

El peli verde entonces giró su vista hacia la falsa luna que había creado

 **Moloch:** No puedo permitir que se transforme, de lo contrario estaré muerto- dijo bastante aterrado mientras miraba con ira a Wendy- ¡DESPÍDETE DE ESTE MUNDO MOCOSA!- Dijo preparando el puño con intención de atravesarla

¡SLAAAASSSSHHH!

Fue lo que se escuchó, más exactamente, en la espalda del peli verde que intentaba tocarse la herida para posteriormente caer rendido al suelo e inconsciente

 **Kagura:** Jodido cabrón, espero que no…- dijo para posteriormente ver como el peli verde se levantaba poco a poco del suelo ante la mirada incrédula y aterrada. Le había cortado con todas sus fuerzas, suficiente para matar a cuarenta hombres

 **Moloch:** ¿Sorprendida, cacho puta?- dijo mientras la peli púrpura intentaba no acojonarse ante el monstruo que tenía delante suya

La peli púrpura, atacó al peliverde presa del pánico, mientras este la esquivaba sin dificultad a medida que avanzaba hacia ella

Hartó de jugar el peli verde le encajo un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela y estampándola en una zona Pedrosa para posteriormente darle la paliza de su vida

 **Natsu:** "Wendy"- llamó telepáticamente el peli rosa a la peli azul que recuperó el conocimiento, pero estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse

 **Wendy:** Natsu-San…- dijo la peli azul hecha polvo y adormilada

 **Natsu:** "Escucha Wendy, ¿ves esa luna?"- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía suavemente- "Quiero que la mires fijamente"- dijo mientras la peli azul hacía el mandado

El peliverde dejó a la destrozada espadachina al sentir una sensación de peligro a su espalda

 **Moloch:** ¡La mocosa!- gritó corriendo hacia ella- tengo que detenerla- dijo saltando hacia ella dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia

Entonces la ropa de la peli azul se rompió, revelando su figura, era cada vez más grande, su pelo se alargó y sus pechos crecieron, sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras sus colmillos se hacían enormes

 **Moloch:** ¡NO, DEJA DE CAMBIAR CACHO PERRA!-Gritó mientras la golpeaba salvajemente, pero la peli azul seguía transformándose (se parece a Grandine pero con las alas en su espalda, con tetas y una melena de pelo azul, de todas formas la dibujare)

 **Fiona:** Lo está haciendo- dijo la adolorida peliverde asombrada

 **Gajeel:** Se está transformando en un dragón- dijo impresionado el pelinegro

 **Moloch:** La cola, tengo que arrancarle la cola antes de que enloquezca del todo- dijo saltando hacia la cola y tirando de ella

Wendy se hacía cada vez más grande, y entonces levanto un puño para golpear al peliverde que tiraba de su cola, lanzándolo a unos metros de ella

La peli azul, que ahora tenía la piel blanca como la nieve se levantó del suelo con cara de pocos amigos, para posteriormente rugir a los cuatro vientos y destrozar el lugar

 **Laura:** Está completamente fuera de sí- dijo la rubia demasiado cansada para estar en pie

 **Kagura:** Mierda- maldijo la peli púrpura que se levantaba con gran dolor del suelo

Wendy seguía destrozando el lugar, lanzaba ráfagas de viento ardiente y cortante por la boca, lanzaba montañas por los aires con sus puños, garras y cola. Entonces, la peli azul cogió un enorme peñasco entre sus manos dispuesto a lanzarlo dirección a las chicas

 **Natsu:** ¡WENDYYYYYY!-Gritó el peli rosa deteniendo el avance de la dragona que parecía que balbuceaba algo

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la dragona se pensaba si hacerlo o no, como si estuviera luchando para controlarlo

 **Fiona:** ¡WENDY, TU ENEMIGO ESTA DETRÁS DE TI!- Gritó la peli verde viendo al peli verde detrás de Wendy destrozado

La peli azul, con el peñasco aún entre sus manos, giró su cabeza hacia el peli verde, que estaba bastante asustado

Sin pensarlo mucho le lanzó el peñasco al peli verde, que lo esquivó y empezó a huir de la dragona blanca

 **Moloch:** Mierda, la luna no desaparecerá hasta dentro de una hora, demasiado tiempo, tengo que cortarle la cola- dijo mientras intentaba posicionarse en una posición adecuada para cortarle la cola, pero la dragona no se lo ponía fácil

El peli verde corrió por el brazo para posteriormente darle una patada en el ojo, pese a la diferencia de tamaño, le dolió bastante

Aprovechando esa distracción, el peli verde intentó cortarle la cola, pero Wendy los sintió a su espalda e intento golpearle con el brazo, pero este lo esquivó por los pelos

El peli verde estuvo esquivando a la peli azul durante varios minutos

Justo cuando la peli azul iba a saltarle encima, el peli verde le lanzó varias ráfagas de Ki, que la empujaron hacia atrás hasta que ella misma liberó su propia onda de Ki y volver a saltar encima de su enemigo

 **Moloch:** Vamos lagarto- dijo mientras concentraba Ki en su mano

Justo cuando la peli azul estaba encima, el peli verde le lanzó una ráfaga de Ki hacia su cola cortándosela

Poco a poco la peli azul volvía a su forma humana

Lo que no había calculado el peli verde, era que se le cayera encima siendo aún grande

 **Moloch:** Mierda, no puedo esquivarla- dijo aterrado para posteriormente ser aplastado por el cuerpo de la peli azul

La caída provocó una gran onda expansiva y el levantamiento de mucho humo

Al disiparse, se podían ver a Moloch sangrando, jadeando y bastante dolorido, junto a una dormida Wendy, encima suya.

El peli verde se la quitó de encima, y pulsó el botón de una de las pulseras que llevaba en sus brazos

Unos minutos después, una especie de cubo apareció allí a unos metros de la escena de combate, sorprendiendo a los presentes

El peli verde se arrastró como pudo hacia el cubo, pero justo antes de entrar en ella, Gajeel le apunta con su brazo convertido en espada

 **Moloch:** No, esto no me puede pasar a mí- dijo frustrado viendo la cara asesina del peli negro

 **Natsu:** ¡NO LO HAGAS GAJEEL!- Gritó el peli rosa deteniendo el ataque del pelinegro y dejando de piedra a los presentes

 **Gajeel:** ¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO SALAMANDER?- Gritó furioso el pelinegro y con la cara de sorpresa

 **Natsu:** Vale más vivo que muerto, Gajeel, el…es el adversario que tanto tiempo llevó esperando, él es la barrera que si rompo, me hará más fuerte- dijo el peli rosa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

El pelinegro, aún dudoso y rechinando los dientes, decidió cumplir la voluntad de su amigo

 **Moloch:** Esta me la vais a pagar miserables, sobre todo tú Natsu- dijo con ira y odio, nunca antes le habían humillado de esta manera

Entonces se montó en el cubo y este desapareció del lugar a gran velocidad

Gajeel y Fiona, junto a Kagura, fueron a cargar con los heridos, pero entonces para sorpresa del trío, Juvia, acompañada de Lucy, Mira, Lissana Cana y Levy llegaron al lugar de combate incrédulas ante la destrucción que hubo en el lugar

 **Mira:** ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- dijo incrédula la albina al ver el estado de la peli azul y el peli rosa

 **Fiona:** Luego lo contamos, hay que llevarlos a Porlyusica- dijo la peli verde siendo cargada por la rubia

 **Juvia:** ¿Dónde está ese sujeto?- preguntó la peli azul al no verlo ni sentirlo

 **Gajeel:** Luego lo hablamos en el médico, ¿os parece?- dijo el pelinegro agotado

Las chicas no preguntaron, esperarían el momento adecuado, sin embargo el pelinegro miraba preocupado al peli rosa por su decisión

 **Gajeel:** "Espero que sepas lo que haces, Salamander, ese sujeto no era para tomárselo a broma, y presiento que esto es solo el comienzo"- pensó el pelinegro mientras la peli azul amante de los libros lo ayudaba a caminar

Y tenía razón, esto es solo el principio

 **Thanatos:** Tú primera batalla contra los de tu especie, quién diría que esa mocosa despertara ese poder tan pronto, las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes, me muero de ganas de empezar- dijo el pelinegro ansioso de las futuras batallas que vendrían

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **¿Que tal?, ¿no se os hace familiar la pelea? espero que os haya gustado y no os preocupéis que habrá más batallas y serán más bestiales, hasta la próxima**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento

**Hola a todos, vuelvo con está historia, la cual tengo un mono enorme y no sé si se me quitará pronto**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkDragneel: Igual no va a ser, puede que tenga algunos parecidos, pero solo eso, lo demás será original**

 **Brandonx0: Ese día no tenía mucha inspiración, de lo contrario lo habría hecho más original, es más, puede que meta esta historia dentro de los crossovers**

 **Y ahora a leer**

 **Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento**

Las chicas llevaron rápidamente a los heridos a Porlyusica para que los atendiera. Obviamente el recibimiento no fue el mejor del mundo, pero la mujer rápidamente acepto al ver a Wendy, aunque se quedó incrédula ante la historia que le contaron, pero lo confirmo al ver la cola blanca cortada hasta la base en la peli azul

Afortunadamente, Wendy solo estaba dormida, y Laura, Fiona y Gajeel, fueron vendados, y les pusieron escayolas al tener los huesos fracturados

Kagura, pese a la paliza, solo le corrigieron la nariz y le vendaron la cara aunque no totalmente

La peor parte se la llevo el peli rosa. La enfermera se temía que se quedara vegetal debido al destrozo que había sufrido su cuerpo, pero cuando usó su magia para analizar los daños, se sorprendió al ver como los huesos se regeneraban y los músculos desgarrados volvían a su lugar lentamente

La anciana peli rosa fue a hablar con los compañeros

 **Lucy:** ¿Cómo está?- preguntó preocupada la rubia

 **Porlyusica:** Tengo dos noticias- dijo con seriedad poniendo nerviosos a los presentes- la primera; todos los huesos, excepto la columna y el cráneo están rotos, y sus músculos desgarrados- dijo aterrando a los presentes, la chicas empezaron a llorar- la segunda; es que se están regenerando poco a poco- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Mira:** ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó su alumna aterrada

 **Porlyusica:** Lo que has oído niña, se están regenerando lentamente y sus músculos están volviendo a su lugar- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Fiona:** ¿Pero cómo?- dijo confundida la peli verde

 **Gajeel:** Es simple- dijo mientras todos dirigían sus miradas hacia él- normalmente esas heridas lo habrían matado si no se hubiese convertido en un Súper Dragon Slayer- dijo desconcertando a las chicas

 **Lissana:** ¿Súper Dragon Slayer?- preguntó la albina curiosa

 **Gajeel:** Exacto, no sé cómo llegó a ese estado, ya que se consideraba un mito- dijo mientras todos escuchaban- Metalicana me contó una vez sobre ese estado, el que lo alcanzaba, adquiría un poder sin comparación y entraba en una especie de transformación física, no tan acentuada como el Dragon Force pero mucho más fuerte, y sus capacidades físicas y curativas sobrepasaban los límites humanos, y sus instintos se volvían más salvajes y violentos- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas- pero Metalicana me dijo que eso era un cuento, ya que ni siquiera él sabía cómo llegar a ese estado, y no me lo creí hasta que luchó contra Laura- dijo dejando de piedra a las presentes

 **Fiona:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó curiosa la peli verde

 **Gajeel:** Quiero decir con eso que Salamander ya no es humano- dijo dejando de piedra a las chicas- y dudo que la niña, yo, los gemelos de sabertooh y tú Laura y el otro Slayer de segunda generación lo seamos- dijo dejando de piedra a las chicas- y estaba bastante claro que ese sujeto no lo era- dijo con el ceño fruncido

 **Levy:** ¿Estás seguro de eso?- dijo mientras el pelinegro la miraba

 **Gajeel:** Más que nunca- dijo con seriedad- eso solo significa una cosa…- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas- Salamander nos puede enseñar a llegar a ese estado- dijo dejando de piedra a todas, especialmente a la rubia- ¿Cuándo tardará en recuperarse?- dijo mirando a la peli rosa

 **Porlyusica:** Dos días, como mucho tres-dijo mientras afirmaba- Wendy está bien, solo duerme- dijo mientras el peli negro asentía bastante sorprendido, a que esas heridas llevarían al menos uno o dos meses en regenerarse

 **Gajeel:** Yo voy a volver al gremio, necesito pensar y hablar con Lily, supongo que vosotras os quedaréis- dijo mirando a Laura y Fiona que asintieron

Levy y las demás chicas siguieron al pelinegro. Kagura decidió volver a su gremio, ya se lo explicaría a su maestra cuando llegase

En el gremio, todos seguían de fiesta, ya menos tensos al no sentir esas dos energías, sin pensar que uno de ellos fue el peli rosa que abandonó el gremio hace unos días

Makarov sin embargo, seguía nervioso, ese choque de poderes se sintió en todo Fiore, y sin duda, los miembros del consejo mágico acudirían al lugar

Mavis también estaba nerviosa, Natsu había luchado contra alguien muy poderoso, y tenía miedo de que no la contara

Cuando Gajeel entró junto a sus acompañantes, se sorprendieron de verlo con heridas en su cuerpo, ya que nadie sabía excepto Levy y el maestro que estuvo entrenando con Laura, Wendy y Fiona, pero pronto volvieron a lo suyo pensando que venían de entrenar

El pelinegro se asqueó por esa conducta que vio, esos imbéciles festejaban como si no hubiese pasado nada, y se irritó al ver que no solo le besaban el culo al stripper.

Happy intentaba cortejar a Charle mientras Lily lo miraba con desaprobación, el hombre al que considero un padre se había ido y el como si nada. También se desilusiono ante la conducta de la gata. Wendy se había ido y ella no pareció notarlo, y eso que era su "mejor amiga"

La peli roja que le rompió el corazón a su compañero comía tarta como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la marcha del peli rosa no hubiese ocurrido

Estaba mosqueado, ¿Cómo podían olvidar algo así?, sobre todo Erza, ya que, aunque no lo pareciera, él sabía de los sentimientos que tuvo el peli rosa hacia Titania, pero la muy perra parecía darle igual

Las chicas también pensaban lo mismo que el pelinegro que fue a hablar con su gato, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?, pero lo que más les dolió fue pensar que ellas también le hicieron lo mismo

Juvia miraba al que fue su amor platónico con decepción, la fama lo había corrompido, hasta el punto de olvidar a su mejor amigo y robarle el amor de su vida

Ese no era su Gray-sama, solo era otro Gray, un Gray hipócrita y egocéntrico

Ya no sentía dolor al ver a ese sujeto, solo repulsión, al igual que a la peli roja, a la que había respetado desde que la conoció

Pero su respeto se fue cuando escuchó la declaración del peli rosa a la peli roja

No es que fuera una cotilla, dio la casualidad de que pasaba por allí intentando recuperarse de uno de los muchos rechazos del pelinegro y se sintió mal al ver como lloraba el peli rosa en silencio, pero sabía que necesitaba dejarlo solo en aquel entonces. Desde ese día el respeto y la admiración que le tenía a Erza se había esfumado

Aunque no se esperó para nada que Gajeel le dijera que el peli rosa le dio una paliza a Laura, aunque luego recordó el choque de fuerzas que sintió hace unos días

La peli azul se sentó junto a Lucy, Levy y Lissana mientras Mira atendía la barra, pensaba hablarles sobre la confesión de Natsu a Titania, pero entonces, la peli roja hace acto de presencia

 **Erza:** Hola chicas- saludo alegremente la peli roja. Juvia simplemente miró hacia otro lado molesta, cosa que fue notado por Levy y Mirajane, pensando que seguía afectada por lo del mago de hielo, pero la verdad era otra

Las chicas hablaron animadamente entre ellas, menos la maga de agua intentando no explotar. No culpaba a sus amigas, después de todo ellas no lo sabían, pero le ponía furiosa la actitud de Erza, actuando como si Laura no le hubiese dado una paliza o como si Natsu no existiera

Harta de todo este cuento, se levantó bastante molesta con ganas de darle un guantazo a la peli roja o ahogarla con su magia

Lissana decidió seguirla al verla irse tan bruscamente del lugar, con intención de apoyarla

 **Lissana:** Juvia espera- dijo mientras la nombrada se paraba en seco- escucha, ya han pasado cinco meses, creo…

 **Juvia:** No estoy así por Gray, Lissana-san - dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a la albina de que no le incluyera ningún sufijo al pelinegro

 **Lissana:** ¿Entonces qué es? – preguntó tímidamente la albina ante la penetrante mirada de la peli azul

 **Juvia:** Juvia te lo contará- dijo más calmada mientras le contaba a la albina la confesión del peli rosa a la maga de armaduras

Lissana se llevó las manos a la boca ante tal confesión mientras la peli azul intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas en vano

 **Juvia:** Juvia aún no entiende…. Como Erza le pudo haber hecho eso a Natsu-san- dijo llorando al igual que su amiga- Él era alguien bueno, irradiaba felicidad a los que le rodeaban, aún hoy Juvia no lo entiende- dijo con lágrimas

Ambas amigas se abrazaban mutuamente en un consuelo mutuo, sin ser conscientes de que Levy y Lucy, que vieron que Lissana tardaba en volver ya que normalmente Juvia se iba a su piso, escucharon la conversación

Lucy empezó a llorar, sintiéndose culpable por haber ignorado a su mejor amigo, del cual un sentimiento que no reconocía aún estaba creciendo hacia él, cuando más lo necesitaba mientras Levy la consolaba y lloraba por no haber ayudado a su amigo cuando más falta le hacía

Al día siguiente, el peli rosa despertó en la cama del médico en la casa de Porlyusica, la cual reconoció por el olor, ya que estuvo varias veces aquí

 **Porlyusica:** Veo que has despertado mocoso- dijo sonando dura, aunque estaba sorprendida, ya que pensaba que se despertaría un día más tarde

 **Natsu:** ¿Y los demás?- dijo con un rostro serio mirándose las manos

 **Porlyusica:** En sus casas, la nieta de Makarov volverá dentro de una hora al igual que Wendy- dijo dejando la comida a un lado de su mesa

El peli rosa cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos pensando, hasta que los abrió varios segundos después con una idea en la cabeza, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver como una protuberancia alargada salía desde la base de su espina dorsal

 **Natsu:** Ya tengo cola- dijo sonriente al ver una cola roja sangre tan larga como él ondeando como un látigo- ahora tendré que evitar la luna llena- dijo sonriente al ser consciente de que se había hecho más fuerte, se comió la comida y decidió seguir durmiendo para recuperarse más rápido

En el gremio, la peli azul estaba un poco tensa y asustada mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba Laura y su grupo

Ella y Lissana, junto con Lucy y Levy, que les dijeron el motivo por el que las escucharon, le dijeron a Mira sobre la confesión del peli rosa a Erza

De no ser porque se la llevaron a un bosque de las afueras, la Albina se habría cargado el gremio

Ahora era el turno de Laura y Fiona, sabiendo que ellas eran las más fuertes del gremio

 **Juvia:** Laura-san, Fiona-san- llamó tímidamente la maga de agua

 **Laura:** ¿Pasa algo Juvia?- preguntó amablemente la rubia

 **Juvia:** ¿Podemos hablar las tres en privado?- dijo mientras asentían y se iban a las afueras del gremio

 **Laura:** Vale, ¿qué es eso de lo que quieres hablarnos?- dijo mientras la maga de agua tomaba aire y les contó sobre la confesión del peli rosa a la peli roja

Laura sabía de la confesión, pero no conocía todos los detalles, y cuando escucho todo, se formó un incómodo silencio que les puso los pelos de punta a ambas mujeres

No era de extrañar que ambas mujeres agarraran a la rubia, que liberaba rayos y destruía el bosque con deseos homicidas hacia la peli roja, aunque al final logró calmarse, dejando chamuscadas a la maga de agua y a la de runas

Al día siguiente, Wendy junto a las chicas hablaban animadamente entre ellas en el gremio, junto a Laura y Fiona, ya que Gajeel les había pedido hablar con ellas.

Todas ellas soltaban comentarios nada santos hacia la pareja estrella del gremio

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando al pelinegro y a Lily junto a una figura que muchos no esperaban volver a ver

 **Chicas:** ¡NATSU/SAN!- Gritaron las chicas sorprendidas

 **Laura:** ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida y sonrojada

Aunque no falto que un idiota saltara

 **Gray:** ¿Qué haces aquí imbécil?, ¿no decías que ibas a dejar el gremio?- dijo para posteriormente ser ignorado por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Gajeel, Tú y Wendy conmigo- dijo mientras las nombradas se levantaban

El stripper, harto de que el peli rosa lo ignorase lanzó unas estacas del hielo contra el peli rosa, que las destruyó antes de que le tocaran

Pero no usó los brazos ni magia para hacerlo

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver la cola roja por arriba y blanca por debajo que el peli rosa tenía ondeando libremente

 **Happy:** Natsu ¿Qué te ha…?- preguntó el felino pero bastó una mirada para callarle y que se echara para atrás

 **Natsu:** Vámonos- dijo mientras las dos nombradas y el pelinegro le seguían

 **Makarov:** Natsu- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó sin salir de la sorpresa de que el peli rosa tuviera cola

 **Natsu:** No es de tu incumbencia Makarov- dijo fríamente el peli rosa poniéndole los pelos de punta a más de uno

 **Erza:** ¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ DESPUÉS DEL NUMERITO QUE MONTASTE Y HABLARLE ASÍ AL MAESTRO?!- Dijo hecha una furia, provocando a las chicas la miraban con furia y odio por hablarle así al hombre que le salvo su propio culo de morir, y que Laura liberara unos cuantos rayos

El peli rosa alzó el brazo deteniendo a la rubia mientras miraba fijamente a la peli roja para posteriormente ignorarla, provocando que la peli roja se pusiera furiosa

Sin penarlo mucho, se reequipo con la armadura del purgatorio y cargó contra el peli rosa, que le bastó un coletazo para mandarla de vuelta a la mesa donde estaba con Gray, dejando a todos sin aliento

 **Gray:** ¡MALDITO!- Gritó como buen tonto del culo para posteriormente cargar contra el peli rosa, que, al igual que con Erza, le dio un coletazo en la cara devolviéndolo a la mesa de la que se había levantado

Todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver como dos de sus magos más fuertes habían sido derrotados cada uno con un golpe, mientras las chicas sonreían con malicia

 **Natsu:** Vámonos – dijo mientras sus compañeros le seguían

Makarov ya no tenía ninguna duda, Natsu fue uno de los sujetos que desprendió aquella cantidad desorbitada de poder y destruyó un archipiélago, que por suerte estaba deshabitado

Erza se levantaba dolorosamente del suelo con una cara de muerte, cada vez más cabreada con el peli rosa al que miraba con odio mientras se iba, para posteriormente coger a su novio y llevarlo a la enfermería. Primero Laura y ahora Natsu la humillan delante del gremio, no podía estar más furiosa

Las chicas con reían con malicia por ver como el peli rosa había humillado a la pareja estrella del gremio y estarían con un humor de perros durante varios días, pero el placer de verlos sufrir por aquella humillación no tenía precio

Charle miraba como su amiga se iba con el peli rosa, y eso no le gustaba nada, sobre todo al ver el cambió que sufrió este último y como su amiga lo miraba y seguía sus pasos

No iba a permitir que Wendy acabara como ese sujeto que, según ella, no era Natsu Dragneel

En un claro cercano a un bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, el peli rosa miraba fijamente a sus compañeros

 **Natsu:** ¿Sabéis porque os he llamado?- preguntó seriamente

 **Laura:** Gajeel nos dijo que podrías conseguir que llegáramos al modo Súper Dragon Slayer

 **Natsu:** Exacto, tengo la sospecha de que Moloch no está solo, por lo que cuantos más seamos mejor- dijo mientras sus compañeros asentían- para empezar, ¿alguien sabe que es el Ki?- dijo mientras le miraban mudos como si hubiesen visto un tío con dos cabezas- supongo que no- dijo mientras concentraba una bola blanca de energía en la palma de su mano- el Ki es la energía que todos los seres vivos, sean plantas o animales, poseen en su interior y lo que les permite vivir, sin el Ki, no hay vida- dijo mientras asentían

 **Wendy:** Una pregunta Natsu-san- dijo mientras el nombrado la miraba- si el Ki es lo que nos mantiene vivos, ¿Por qué los magos que pierden la magia mueren?

 **Natsu:** Se debe al agotamiento que conlleva perderla durante una batalla, además, el Ki aunque esté en este mundo, es desconocido para casi todo el mundo, y apenas existen personas que entrenen con Ki, la magia es una cosa y el Ki otra, en resumen, aunque seas un mago muy fuerte, si tu Ki es bajo tienes muchas posibilidades de morir, y como dije antes, casi nadie entrena o conoce el Ki, por esa razón mueren muchos magos- dijo mientras sus alumnos asentían

 **Laura:** Entonces si entrenamos el Ki en grandes cantidades y perdemos la magia tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir

 **Natsu:** Exacto- dijo mientras el peli rosa afirmaba

 **Gajeel:** ¿Y si nos sellan el Ki como con la magia?- pregunto el azabache

 **Natsu:** El Ki no se puede sellar ni existe forma de hacerlo, y si hubiera algo así, solo podría retenerlo, ya que como dije antes, sin Ki no hay vida- dijo mientras todos afirmaban- bien aclaradas las dudas, el entrenamiento será el siguiente; Primero aprenderéis a usar el Ki y a controlarlo, es la única forma de llegar a ser un Súper Dragon Slayer- dijo ante la mirada seria de sus alumnos- una vez alcanzado ese estado, aprenderéis a manejar vuestro nuevo poder y a controlar vuestros instintos, os advierto que será duro- dijo con un rostro serio poniendo nerviosos a los alumnos- y para finalizar esperemos que os salgan colas porque dentro de cinco meses, cuando haya luna llena nos transformaremos uno a uno en dragones para poder dominar la transformación, ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo mientras negaban- bien, empezamos ahora- dijo dando por terminada la teoría

Los primeros meses se dedicaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin magia para que al Ki le fuera más fácil moverse por sus cuerpos. No hace falta decir que avanzaban a pasos agigantados

Wendy empezó a crecer físicamente y empezó a desarrollar más la delantera y su culo se marcaba cada vez más, pronto superaría a Levy

Los siguientes meses, lograron alcanzar el modo súper Dragon Slayer, lo que provocó un cambio de conducta

Laura desprendía feromonas inconscientemente, que ponían caliente al peli rosa. Gajeel estaba más agresivo, siendo Levy la única que lograba calmarlo un poco. Wendy se volvió mucho más segura de sí misma y le daba palizas al stripper para probar su nuevo poder, y cuando Charle intentaba alejarla de Natsu y el entrenamiento, reaccionaba violentamente, pero sin agresiones físicas, aunque la gata estaba cada vez más asustada de su amiga

Y los últimos meses, los tres desarrollaron colas. Wendy recuperó su cola blanca como la nieve. A Laura le salió una cola amarilla con una especie de tatuajes negros muy parecidos a los de su cuerpo, y por último, Gajeel adquirió una cola del color del metal y toques negros verdosos

Y por último se dedicaron a la transformación, siendo Wendy la primera al haberse transformado ya una vez, aparte de que la voz de Natsu la ayudaba a tener algo de control, seguida de Laura, y por último los machos

No fue nada fácil, sobre todo con Natsu al ser el que más poder tenía que envió a sus compañeros más de una vez a ver a Porlyusica, pero gracias a su capacidad curativa, volvían a los pocos días al entrenamiento

El gremio estaba sorprendido del cambio que sufrieron los Slayers y asombrados por su aumento de poder y la ferocidad que expresaban sus rostros. Natsu se quedó en el bosque de una montaña cercana donde ahora vivía meditando

El trio ignoraba a los miembros del gremio, especialmente a Gray y a Erza, que ni siquiera con sus amenazas cuando los necesitaba para un trabajo, le hacían caso. Más de una vez el stripper se lanzó a por ellos, pero tanto Wendy como Gajeel le hacían comer el polvo del suelo sin ni siquiera sudar

Solo hablaban con Fiona, Levy, Cana, Lucy, Juvia y las hermanas Strauss. Su relación se hizo muy unida y Lucy solo tomaba misiones con Juvia o Wendy, al igual que Levy lo hacía solo con Gajeel

Las chicas también se distanciaron de Erza y Gray, que actuaran como si nada hubiese pasado después de lo que le hicieron al peli rosa les ponía de mala leche

Laura hacía misiones con Cana y Fiona, debido a la relación que se formó entre Elfman y Evergreen, y Bickslow iba de misión solo, aunque sus compañeras sabían la verdadera razón

Un día Wendy junto a Laura, Fiona y Cana que tomaron una misión de clase S volvían bastante sonrientes, aunque Fiona y Cana tenían las caras pálidas, aunque después de ver como a tus amigas les salían alas y destrozaban a sus enemigos sin ni siquiera tocarlos no era para menos

 **Mira:** Hola chicas, ¿cómo ha ido la misión?- preguntó con una sonrisa

 **Wendy:** Fue fácil, esos tíos eran unos mierdas- dijo monótonamente sorprendiendo a todos por ese lenguaje

 **Laura:** Menuda pérdida de tiempo- dijo la rubia molesta mientras se sentaba en la barra- Mira, una cerveza, por favor- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía

 **Lucy:** Hola chicas- saludó la rubia

 **Wendy:** Hola Lucy- dijo sonriente- ¿cómo te ha ido?

 **Lucy:** Bien, fui de misión con Levy y Gajeel, se ha hecho increíblemente fuerte, venció a cientos de magos de un solo golpe- dijo todavía incrédula

 **Laura:** Que te esperas, Natsu fue el mejor maestro que pudo haber tenido- dijo la rubia, molestando a una pareja al oír ese nombre

 **Lucy:** ¿Cómo está Natsu?- preguntó la rubia a las Dragon Slayers

 **Laura:** Ha ido a Sabertooh a entrenar a los dragones gemelos, dice que algo grande se avecina- dijo seria sabiendo que no era nada bueno

 **Lissana:** Espero que no sea nada serio- Dijo la albina preocupada por el peli rosa

 **Gray:** ¡ ¿QUÉRÉIS DEJAR DE HABLAR DE ESE CRETINO?!- dijo molestando a las chicas- ¡Él se ha ido, ya no es del gremio, fuera de nuestras vidas y punto!- dijo el pelinegro alterado

 **Wendy:** ¡Hablaremos de lo que no dé la gana, capullo de nieve!- dijo cabreando al stripper

 **Charla:** ¡Wendy, esa boca! –gritó la gata harta de su vocabulario

 **Wendy:** ¡Tú cállate, Charle y vuelve con la zorra de Happy!- gritó la peli azul agresivamente intimidando a la gata que se mantuvo firme

 **Erza:** ¡SUFICIENTE!- Gritó alterada la peli roja- Wendy, pídele perdón a Charle, Happy y a Gray ahora si no quieres que te de un castigo- dijo con autoridad la peli roja

 **Laura:** Tú eres la menos indicada para abrir la boca Erza- dijo la rubia con verdadero desprecio y agitando bruscamente la cola

 **Wendy:** Yo no tengo que pedirle perdón a ese capullo, y menos escucharte a ti, tú no eres mi madre- dijo con absoluto desprecio a la peli roja

Las demás chicas no dijeron nada, solo miraban la escena con el ceño fruncido

 **Makarov:** Suficiente- dijo el maestro con un tono autoritario calmando un poco los humos- no quiero seguir escuchando esta discusión sin sentido

 **Cana:** Empezó Gray maestro- dijo señalando con el dedo directamente, cabreando a la pareja

 **Erza:** ¡ ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE OS PASA?! Llevamos días sin hablarnos entre nosotras, cada vez que nos acercamos, me evitáis u os vais a otra mesa como si tuviera la peste- dijo mientras todas la miraban con el ceño fruncido

 **Juvia:** ¡ ¿QUIERES SABER QUE NOS PASA ERZA?!¡ TE LO DIRÉ, ERES TÚ LO QUE NOS PASA, LA QUE NOS TIENE A TODAS CABREADAS!- Dijo mientras algunos rezaban para que la peli azul sobreviviera a la ira de Erza- actúas como si lo que hubiese pasado estos días y meses atrás no hubiese existido- dijo furiosa la peli azul

 **Erza:** ¡ ¿DE QUE ME ESTÁS HABLANDO DEJATE DE RODEOS?!- Dijo colérica pensando que le tomaban el pelo

 **Juvia:** ¡JUVIA HABLA DE NATSU, ESTÚPIDA!- gritó furiosa la peli azul dejando de piedra a los presentes

 **Erza:** ¡ ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ESE IDIOTA CON ESTO?!- Gritó igual de furiosa, mientras la Slayer rubia intentaba no matarla

 **Juvia:** ¡TIENE QUE VER TODO, TE VÍ HABALANDO CON EL HACE CINCO MESES DESPUÉS DE TÁRTAROS, VI COMO SE TE DECLARO Y LO HUMILLASTE DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE!- Dijo echando agua hirviendo por el cuerpo

 **Erza:** ¡SIGUES ASÍ POR QUE ESTOY CON GRAY ¿VERDAD?! ¡TIENES ENVIDIA DE QUE HAYA CONSEGUIDO AL MEJOR TIO DEL MUNDO POR ESO ESTÁS ASÍ! - recriminó la peli roja

 **Juvia:** ¡POR MI TE PUEDES QUEDAR CON ESE CERDO NUDISTA Y PARÁSITO QUE SOLO QUIERE FAMA, NUNCA SERÁ MEJOR QUE NATSU, ASQUEROSA PUTA!- le respondió furiosa la peli azul

Y entonces la peli roja explotó y cargó contra la peli azul que no se movió, pero Wendy sí, agarrando la espada de la peli roja para posteriormente darle una patada que la mandó contra el otro extremo del gremio escupiendo sangre

La espadachina se levantó dolorosamente, del suelo con la cara de un demonio mirando a la peli azul

 **Wendy:** Un monstruo como tú sin sentimientos nunca entenderá lo que le hiciste a Natsu- dijo con puro odio enfadando aún más a la peli roja, que cargó nuevamente sin pensar, solo para ser sacada del gremio por el puñetazo de la peli azul, y posteriormente reventarla a golpes, destrozando a su vez, su orgullo de maga

Pero entonces, sin que nadie se lo esperara para nada, la peli azul se bajó sus bragas e hizo el acto más humillante de todos… se meó encima de su cara

Si señores, Wendy Marvell se meó encima de Erza Scarlet, conocida como Titania y reina de las hadas

Todos se quedaron incrédulos tanto por la paliza que le dio como por la humillación que la peli azul le hizo pasar a la peli roja

El stripper intentó ayudar pero corrió la misma suerte a manos de la peli azul, aunque solo necesito la cola para dejarlo fuera de combate, y humillarlo de la misma forma

Laura y Gajeel sonrieron e intentaron no reírse ante ese acto, aunque las demás chicas se quedaron incrédulas pero sonrieron igualmente, se lo merecían por cretinos

Mavis también sonrió, pero por dentro estaba preocupada por el peli rosa, ella sabía que esto se pondría cada vez más complicado, y no podía decírselo a los demás sabiendo de lo que el peli rosa, o peor aún, Thanatos podían hacer, a parte, esto era un asunto que solo los Súper Dragon Slayers podían solucionar

El peli rosa estaba meditando en la montaña donde se había instalado para vivir, pudiendo sentir como el Ji de la peli azul subió, al igual que la magia de la peli roja, lo que significaba que estaban peleando, y cuando el poder mágico de la peli roja descendió, supo con orgullo que la peli azul había ganado sin ni siquiera sudar

Natsu estaba orgulloso de sus alumnos, pero sobre todo en Wendy, al ver cómo había dejado atrás todas sus inseguridades y se mostraba ante todos sin temor o vergüenza, sin embargo, la peli azul ya estaba empezando a soltar feromonas sexuales, dirigidas hacia él, lo que le sorprendió bastante pero sabía que ese asunto no podía dejarse de lado así como así, tendría que hablar con Laura y Wendy y dejar esto claro

Pero estaba preocupado, no se ha sabido nada del enemigo desde ese entonces, y no sabe cuántos compañeros tiene a su lado. Estaba preocupado de que sus alumnos no dieran la talla, ya que puede que ni siquiera él salga vivo de esta batalla

En otro lugar, un peliverde salía de una cueva completamente recuperado de sus heridas en la batalla contra Natsu

Moloch estaba sorprendido, había encontrado a alguien a su altura como guerrero, pero estaba furioso al haber sido derrotado de aquella forma

Pero sus pensamientos sobre el peli rosa desaparecieron al sentir un Ki que no esperaba sentir tan pronto, no aún

 **Moloch:** Esto es una mierda… ¿tenía que aparecer justo ahora?- maldijo por lo alto con una mezcla de furia y miedo

Thanatos, que estaba en un lugar alejado de la civilización, también sintió ese Ki, que le sorprendió bastante, pero en vez de ponerse nervioso, sonrió como un psicópata

 **Thanatos:** ¿Así que el mocoso de papá ha decidido salir a jugar?, tampoco me extraña, su mundo es un puto aburrimiento- dijo sonriente como un buen cabronazo- a lo mejor ha venido a por eso, que pena que no lo tendrá fácil- dijo para luego reírse como un loco en un manicomio

Zeref también sintió ese Ki, un Ki demasiado familiar para ella, uno que no quería volver a ver, bastante tenía con Thanatos, como para que ahora otra de sus némesis apareciera en el lugar

 **Zeref:** Malditos- gimió la pelinegra con lágrimas de ira- no tocaréis a mi hermano, no lo permitiré Thanatos… Abador-Dijo furiosa liberando su magia oscura

En otro lugar, más precisamente de un volcán, varias figuras salían de su lava como si de agua se tratara, sin ningún rasguño

Algunos tenían cuernos, otros tenían colas como látigos, pero bastaba verlos para darse cuenta de que no eran humanos

El último de ellos iba sentado en una especie de trono flotante bastante cómodo. No era muy alto, alrededor de 1,40 de altura, piel amarilla, ojos verdes, con pelo negro y una cola de mono del mismo color, con dos cuernos curvados en su cabeza

 **¿?:** ¿Qué quiere que hagamos señor?- preguntó uno de los siervos a la criatura que iba sentada en el trono

 **¿? 1:** Quiero que busquéis los ojos del titán, matad a todos los que se pongan en vuestro camino- dijo con una voz de muerte mientras sus secuaces entraban en acción- "Por fin podré cumplir mi deseo, de ser el gobernador del infierno, yo, Abador, hijo del rey y dios de los demonios, Satanás, además, esa especie se extinguió, tengo la vía libre" pensó con una sonrisa desquiciada el ahora identificado demonio que sonreía con auténtica maldad

Lo que él no sabía, es que en este mundo había adversarios que no se lo pondrán fácil para llegar a su meta

El peli rosa sintió esas presencias bastante lejos, eran fuertes, no eran Dragon Slayers pero tampoco humanos

 **Natsu:** Esto se va a poner muy divertido, puedo sentirlo- dijo sonriendo y temblando de emoción, y no se equivocaba

Una gran batalla se avecinaba, una que el peli rosa no estaba dispuesto a perderse por nada del mundo, aparte de que no podía hacerlo

El futuro de sus amigos depende de él, Natsu Dragneel

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, esto sería como el inicio de la saga de Freezer en dragon ball, pero no os preocupéis que la historia me la inventaré yo, solo espero no terminarlo en un capítulo, espero hacer varios de esta saga para que no se haga tan corto. Y con esto me despido, portaros bien y no ensuciéis las pantallas del ordenador por la noche, adiós**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Aparece el enemigo

**Hola a todos , aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta serie pero antes de leer**

 **Darkdragneel: Con lo del mono me refiero que estoy enviciado con esto y quiero hacer más capítulos**

 **Os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 5: Aparece el enemigo**

Al día siguiente en el gremio de Magnolia, todos estaban hablando tranquilamente intentando no enfadar a la, ya muy cabreada peli roja Erza, junto al igual de cabreado Gray, ambos, vendados y con la humillación tanto en el interior como en el exterior

Por su parte, las chicas hablaban animadamente entre ellas, sin importarles el estado de la peli roja y menos aún el stripper

Por su parte los Slayers, es decir, Wendy, Laura, Gajeel, y los dragones gemelos, se encontraban entrenando en la montaña donde vivía Natsu, el cual estaba meditando dentro de una cúpula hecha por su propio Ki y su fuego rojo. Él les había avisado sobre los Ki que había sentido, y que estaría entrenando dentro de una cúpula durante al menos una semana, de la cual estaría desconectado de todo, por lo que dejó a Laura y a Gajeel como encargados del entrenamiento y cualquier percance que ocurriera

Gajeel meditaba, mientras Wendy y Laura tenían un combate de entrenamiento, al igual que Sting y Rogue. Al peli rosa le hubiera gustado que Cobra, el Dragon Slayer del veneno, estuviera aquí para poder entrenarle, pero su condición de criminal no le permitía quedarse mucho por allí, por suerte Jellal y Meredy lo llevaban, junto a su equipo del ex gremio Oración Seis, al buen camino

El grupo estuvo entrenando hasta que sintieron un Ki bastante poderoso dirigirse hacia el gremio, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron en marcha

En el gremio, todos seguían igual hasta que sintieron una explosión cercana, por lo que decidieron salir a ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con una nube de polvo

Al disiparse el humo se podía ver a un ser humanoide de 1,80 de altura, piel lila, cuernos curvos blancos, una cola con punta acabada en flecha, orejas puntiagudas y sin pelo, que había creado un pequeño cráter por debajo de sus pies

 **Makarov:** ¿Quién eres y que buscas en mi ciudad?- pregunto el mago santo desafiante

 **¿?:** Tú debes de ser Makarov ¿cierto?- dijo mirando fijamente al anciano- os lo pondré fácil, si me entregáis el ojo del titán me iré sin causar problemas, de lo contrario os matare- dijo con una sonrisa macabra poniendo nervioso a más de uno

Gray miraba sorprendido a la criatura, no había dudas, eso era un demonio, y no dudo en dar un paso al frente mientras expulsaba hielo

 **Gray:** Más te vale volver por dónde has venido si no quieres volver al infierno- dijo desafiante mientras una parte de su cuerpo se volvía negra con un ojo rojo

 **¿?:** ¿Un Devil Slayer?, valla, pensé que ya no quedaban, lo siento chico, pero sin el ojo no me voy- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

 **Gray:** Tú lo has querido- dijo preparando su magia de hielo mientras todos (menos las chicas) esperaban que el pelinegro ganara fácilmente

El stripper empezó lanzando dagas de hielo, que el demonio esquivaba sin aparente esfuerzo, por lo que decidió lanzar sus ataques de Devil Slayer, pero el demonio los esquivaba o bloqueaba sin dificultad, incluso repelía o destruía las flechas del arco de destrucción, por lo que tuvo que lanzarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el demonio era mucho más fuerte y rápido, y a los pocos minutos, acabó despachando al stripper ante la mirada sorprendida del gremio

La siguiente en luchar fue Erza, pero el diablo bloqueaba sus ataques sin dificultad, sorprendiendo aún más a los miembros del gremio

 **¿?:** Estoy harto de juegos, entregadme el ojo del titán y me iré- dijo bastante irritado

Makarov sabía de lo que hablaba ese sujeto, aunque no sabía el poder de aquel objeto, pero decidió conservarlo por si alguien encontraba información

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué tiene de especial ese objeto?- preguntó curioso el mago santo

 **¿?:** Digamos, que puede conceder deseos- dijo confundiendo a los presentes

 **Fiona:** ¿Deseos?- preguntó la peli verde extrañada

 **¿?:** Sí, por lo que si me lo dais yo me iré tranquilamente sin causar más problemas- dijo tranquilo el demonio mientras el maestro se lo pensaba

Entonces los presentes sintieron una gran cantidad de Ki dirigirse hacia ellos

 **Makarov:** Esta energía…- dijo sudando recordando el choque de fuerzas de hace un mes, pero la cantidad de energía que estaba sintiendo era muchísimo menor que en aquel entonces

 **¿?:** Este Ki… me es familiar- dijo el demonio sorprendido

En el cielo, se podía divisar un destello de luz verde dirigirse hacia el gremio para posteriormente aterrizar a unos metros del demonio. Cuando el destello verde se disipó, se podía ver a un peliverde oscuro, con ojos azules fríos mirando con una sonrisa al demonio, pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue la cola fue la cola de dragón marrón y verde oscuro que ondeaba a su antojo

 **¿?:** ¿Moloch?- dijo el demonio bastante sorprendido

 **Moloch:** Hola, Deimos, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?, ¿10 años?- preguntó con esa sonrisa arrogante

El gremio se quedó sorprendido de ver a otro Dragon Slayer, pero la peli azul manipuladora del agua lo reconoció rápidamente y empezó a temblar

 **Lissana:** ¿Juvia?- preguntó preocupada la albina al ver a su amiga aterrada

 **Juvia:** Es él… es el sujeto que casi mata a Natsu-san- dijo dejando a las chicas de piedra y a todos los que la escucharon

 **Makarov:** "Ya no tengo ninguna duda, Natsu y este sujeto fueron los que liberaron aquel monstruoso poder hace un mes"- pensó aterrado y sudando a chorros

Entonces el peli verde fijó su vista en la peli azul, aterrada ante esos ojos fríos y llenos de maldad, junto a esa desquiciada sonrisa

 **Moloch:** Tú eres aquella peli azul que estaba con el cretino de Natsu- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes que dirigieron su vista hacia ella- ya veo, así que esto es Fairy Tail- dijo mirando el gremio- bueno, ya mataré a ese cretino de Natsu en su momento- dijo volviendo su vista al demonio- tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo sonriendo con malicia al demonio

 **Deimos:** ¿En serio crees que puedes vencerme?, debo recordarte la paliza que te di la última vez que nos vimos- dijo sonriendo con malicia, al igual que el peli verde

 **Moloch:** Me estás subestimando Deimos- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea- te voy a devolver todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar- dijo tensando los músculos al igual que el demonio que sonreía confiado

La tensión se podía notar en el aire, los espectadores no dijeron nada, solo miraban la escena esperando que el combate empezara

El demonio a una velocidad inhumana, se lanzó contra el peli verde que le agarró el puño sin ningún esfuerzo, el cual provocó un cráter en el suelo y la destrucción de varias casas

 **Deimos:** ¿CÓMO?- dijo sorprendido al ver como el peli verde detuvo ese golpe sin esfuerzo

Los miembros del gremio estaban en el mismo estado, había detenido ese puñetazo como si de un papel se tratara

El peli verde, sin aviso alguno, le lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago al demonio que lo dejó sin aire, obligándole a retroceder hacia atrás mientras se retorcía de dolor y escupía sangre

 **Deimos:** ¡ I- IMPOSIBLE!- Dijo retorciéndose de dolor ante la mirada atónita del gremio

 **Moloch:** Te dije que me estabas subestimando Deimos- dijo con una sonrisa para luego ponerse serio- te voy a hacer pagar por todas las humillaciones- dijo mientras liberaba energía- no merece la pena ni transformarse- dijo para posteriormente darle una patada en toda la cara, un codazo en la nuca, y por último, un golpe brutal en la espalda que lo enterró en el suelo de piedra

Todos estaban de piedra ante la facilidad con la que ese peli verde manejaba el combate

El peli verde cogió al demonio para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires mientras concentraba Ki en sus manos

 **Deimos:** ¡ESPERA MOLOCH! ¡MOLOOOOOCHHH!- Gritó desesperado al ver la bomba de energía que concentraba el peli verde

 **Moloch:** ¡ADIÓS!-Dijo para posteriormente lanzar la ráfaga de energía desintegrando al demonio, a la vez que provocaba una gran explosión en el aire, desencadenando una onda de aire expansiva que casi arrastra a los espectadores

Los miembros del gremio estaban aterrados ante semejante cantidad de poder, sin duda ese sujeto era más fuerte que el maestro, Gildarts y Erza juntos

El peli verde fijó su vista en los aterrados magos y avanzó a paso lento hacia ellos hasta estar a unos metros del maestro

 **Moloch:** El ojo del titán, por favor- pidió con esa sonrisa malévola, poniéndole los pelos de punta a más de uno

Erza estaba muy asustada, tanto por el poder como por la crueldad de ese sujeto, preguntándose si Natsu y los demás acabarían como él

Makarov sin oponerse, fue a la oficina en busca de aquel objeto, el cual tenía la forma de un ojo amarillo con dos pupilas en el centro

 **Moloch:** Muchas gracias- dijo mientras dos alas verdes y marrones salían de su espalda, pero justo antes de alzar el vuelo, el peli verde detecta unos Ki de los cuales identificaba a tres, y dos no los conocía

Laura, Gajeel, Wendy y los dragones gemelos aterrizaron a unos metros del peli verde

 **Moloch:** Parece que los gusanos han venido a por guerra- dijo sonriente – parece que habéis incrementado vuestro Ki- dijo llamando la atención del maestro- ¿Dónde está Natsu?- dijo seriamente

 **Laura:** ¿Por qué íbamos a decírtelo, cabronazo?- dijo seriamente y liberando rayos

 **Moloch:** No importa- dijo al ver que no conseguiría respuesta- ya tengo lo que quería- dijo mirando el ojo del titán llamando la atención de los Slayers- dile a Natsu que la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo mataré, y lo mismo con vosotros- dijo para posteriormente alzar el vuelo y dejar el lugar

 **Wendy:** Maldito engreído- dijo furiosa intentando seguirlo pero Gajeel la detiene

 **Gajeel:** No podemos perder el tiempo con él- dijo seriamente calmando a la peli azul- ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo mirando a los miembros del gremio cuando aparece delante de ellos la primera maestra, Mavis

 **Mavis:** Yo lo explicaré, hay cosas que aún no sabéis- dijo mientras todos la seguían en el gremio

En otro lugar, Abador y sus demonios habían sentido aquel combate

 **Abador:** Así que el mocoso se ha revelado contra mí ¿eh? Y además hay más como él, interesante- dijo con una mirada sonriente- Boro, Gekans, darle la paliza de su vida a ese capullo, os esperaremos en la isla del norte- dijo mientras los nombrados, unos demonios gemelos de color rojo parecidos a elfos con colas de látigo de 1´70 iban a buscar al peli verde- espero que el resto cumpla su parte o yo mismo los mataré- pensó algo frustrado por la muerte de Deimos, era un buen soldado, no lo negaba, y no quería recurrir a ellos… todavía

En el gremio, la maestra les explico la situación a los Slayers

 **Makarov:** Una pregunta primera- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿para qué sirve el ojo del titán?

 **Mavis:** Más bien os ojos del titán, esos ojos cuando los juntas, aparece el espíritu de un gigante que puede conceder cualquier deseo que le pidas- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes

 **Mira:** ¿Cua…cualquier deseo?- preguntó asombrada la albina

 **Mavis:** Cualquiera, desde la resurrección de un ser querido, siempre que no sea por causas naturales, hasta la inmortalidad- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Gajeel:** No podemos perder tiempo- seguro que ese miserable de Moloch pedirá la inmortalidad para matarnos- dijo aterrando a los presentes

 **Mavis:** Gajeel, el ahora no es vuestra mayor amenaza- dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro- el demonio que el mató no está solo, pertenece al ejército de uno de los demonios más poderosos que jamás ha existido- dijo atrayendo la curiosidad de los presentes- el hijo de Satanás, Abador, el destructor de todo- dijo con terror

 **Laura:** ¿Abador?- pregunto la rubia con curiosidad mientras la maestra afirmaba

 **Mavis:** Es el segundo demonio más poderoso del infierno, después de su padre, quiere apoderarse del infierno y acabar con la especie humana, pero su padre, al ser más fuerte, le impidió hacerlo, por eso quiere los ojos del titán, para volverse inmortal y matarle- dijo terminando el relato- Gajeel, Laura, Wendy, Sting y Rogue (pueden verla gracias al Ki) por favor, debéis impedir que cumpla su deseo, de lo contrario la humanidad estará perdida- dijo mientras los Slayers afirmaban

 **Gajeel:** Cuenta con nosotros Mavis- dijo con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa mientras se iba con sus compañeros

 **Mavis:** Ah, y decirle a Natsu que quiero hablar con él- dijo mientras los Slayers afirmaban y los miembros del gremio miraban con sorpresa a la maestra

 **Erza:** "¿Por qué la maestra querría hablar con ese miserable? Después de lo que ha causado"- pensó con odio y sin entender

 **Gray:** "Maldita sea, yo soy más fuerte que Gajeel y Natsu, ¿por qué no me lo ha pedido a mí? Soy un Devil Slayer, es mi trabajo"- pensó con odio, ira y el ego por las nubes- primera, déjeme ir a mí también, soy un Devil Slayer, y además derroté a Mard Geer- dijo intentando convencerla

 **Mavis:** No Gray, no estás a la altura- dijo destrozando su orgullo (cosa que le encantó a la rubia)- si no pudisteis con ese demonio tú y Erza juntos, solo estorbaréis- dijo hiriendo aún más el orgullo de ambos

 **Makarov:** Primera, una cosa más- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- ellos usan Ki, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras la rubia asentía- entiendo… dejaremos que ellos se encarguen- dijo sorprendiendo a los miembros del gremio- Gray, la primera tiene razón, no estás a la altura de ellos- dijo destrozando aún más el orgullo del stripper, el cual abandono el edificio

 **Erza:** Maestro- recrimino la peli roja al anciano

 **Makarov:** Nada de peros Erza, síguele y asegúrate de que no haga ninguna estupidez – dijo mientras la peli roja asentía e iba detrás de su novio- "Lo siento, pero es lo mejor para ambos"- pensó el anciano con seriedad

Mientras el pelinegro se dedicaba a golpear los troncos de los árboles

 **Gray:** ¿Cómo se atreve esa maldita enana a cuestionar mi poder? ¿Se cree que por ser la primera y ser un fantasma me puede decir eso a mí?- dijo furioso mientras golpeaba los árboles

Erza, que lo vio decidió ir a hablar con él y bajarle los humos para que no destrozara el lugar

 **Gray:** Y encima Erza es cada vez más inútil, lo único que hace es interferir- dijo dejando de piedra a la peli roja- habría podido con ese demonio si no se hubiese metido en medio, encima de estúpida me pone en ridículo- dijo para luego sentir una presión asesina a sus espaldas bastante familiar

 **Erza:** ¿Con qué soy una estúpida y una inútil eh?,¿y lo único que hago es avergonzarte?- dijo con una mirada de muerte mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. El pelinegro solo pudo gritar como una nena mientras recibía la paliza de su vida

Mientras, en el monte del peli rosa, esté sentía que alguien a quien odiaba lo estaba pasando muy mal, y eso le hizo sonreír, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sus enemigos iban a ser más de lo que aparentaban, no eran demonios normales, eran demonios provenientes del auténtico infierno

 **Natsu:** No puedo distraerme, tengo que seguir entrenando, de lo contrario mis amigos estarán en problemas- dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en meditar

En otro lugar, la maga oscura Zeref, también se encontraba meditando en un bosque que ella había matado sin querer, intentando controlar su magia

 **Zeref:** Tanto tiempo con ella, y ahora la empiezo a comprender, me llevará uno o dos años, pero tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo por mi one-chan – dijo con determinación y un pequeño sonrojo

Una épica batalla se aproximaba, y el futuro de Earthland pendía de un hilo

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Siento mucho que este haya sido tan corto pero no se me ocurría más, pronto empezará la acción fuerte y ahí si los haré más largos**

 **Antes de irme voy a decir las parejas de Natsu por ahora**

 **Laura,Wendy, Fiona y Mira- no quiero hacer el Harem muy grande ya que esta historia es más de pelea, pero dejaré que escogáis una más**

 **Los demás también tendrán sus parejas no os preocupéis**

 **y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Hasta**


	6. Capítulo 6: Comienza la guerra

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo episodio de esta emocionante serie, y dejadme decir que como soy un tío muy bueno, aumentaré el Harem a tres chicas de las cuales podréis escoger dos ya que la tercera ya la he elegido. Bueno menos hablar y a leer**

 **Capítulo 6: Comienza la guerra**

Erza estaba furiosa, indignada y dolida y llorando, primero la humillan no una, sino tres veces en el gremio, la maestra la ha llamado débil, y para rematar, su novio la insulta

Frustrada, fue a las profundidades del bosque para descargarse con cualquier cosa que se le cruzase en su camino

Sin embargo, la peli roja sintió una gran presencia de poder no muy lejos de ella, por lo que decidió investigar para ver de qué se trataba

Al llegar al lugar de donde procedía esa energía, se encontró con un claro con una cabaña de piedra y madera bastante agradable

Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una bola de energía roja donde en su interior se encontraba alguien a quien no quería ver

Dentro de esa bola se encontraba Natsu Dragneel, el hombre que la humillo, no una, sino tres veces delante de todo el mundo, que estaba meditando dentro de esa esfera de fuego

La peli roja, furiosa decidió acercarse y devolverle las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar

 **¿?:** No te molestes- dijo una voz llamando la atención de la peli roja- si tocas esa esfera te abrasarás- dijo una rubia muy conocida por la peli roja

 **Erza:** Primera- dijo sorprendida por la presencia de la primera maestra en aquel lugar

 **Mavis:** Esa esfera está a unos 750 grados, o incluso más, cualquier criatura que la toque morirá quemada- dijo la primera con un semblante serio- parece que Gray no era el hombre que esperabas, ¿cierto?- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja

 **Erza:** ¿Por qué no está con los demás?- preguntó molesta al mirarlo

 **Mavis:** Está en un estado de meditación, no saldrá hasta dentro de una semana- dijo seriamente la rubia- si has venido ha estorbar, será mejor que te vayas Erza- dijo seriamente

 **Erza:** Maestra, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué le protege?, abandonó el gremio, amenazó al maestro y le dio una paliza a Elfman- dijo bastante molesta

 **Mavis:** ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que le hiciste hace seis meses, Erza?- preguntó con una mirada asesina

 **Erza:** Que yo sepa no le hice nada- dijo mirando a una rubia cada vez más furiosa

 **Mavis:** Parece que tendré que hacerte recordar- dijo poniendo su mano en su frente- volverás a ese día, y espero que te haga pensar

Entonces la peli roja se encontraba en un claro cerca de un lago cercano al gremio, que por alguna razón se le hacía familiar

Al girar su vista se encontró al peli rosa vestido de chaqueta y una corbata, la peli roja tenía que admitir que se veía elegante

 **Natsu:** Hola Erza- dijo con su sonrisa inocente y abierta sorprendiendo a la peli roja

 **¿?:** ¿Qué quieres Natsu?- dijo una voz molesta detrás de la pareja. La peli roja se giró para verse a sí misma con un humor de perros

 **Erza:** Ya me acuerdo, ese día discutí con Jellal- dijo mientras veía como su otra yo se acercaba al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Verás…- dijo bastante sonrojado y tímido, sorprendiendo a la peli roja real, ¿ese era Natsu?-... yo… quería preguntar…- dijo con bastante esfuerzo

 **Erza pasado:** Venga Natsu, dilo ya de una vez- dijo bastante molesta mientras la real se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan desagradable

 **Natsu:** Me… me gustas mucho Erza, y me preguntaba, ¿si quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo shockeando a ambas peli rojas. Entonces la peli roja real lo recordó todo

 **Erza pasado:** ¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo de forma cortante- pero si tú eres un niño, apenas sabes lo que es ser responsable, eres infantil, inmaduro, débil y aparte de un completo idiota- dijo destrozando al peli rosa- nunca me sentiría atraída por alguien como tú, no me hagas perder el tiempo idiota- dijo enfadada largándose del lugar dejando al peli rosa plantado

La Erza actual vio enfadada como su otra yo se iba cuando entonces siente unos sollozos a su espalda y ve la escena más dolorosa que podía haber visto en su vida

El peli rosa estaba llorando, temblando e incluso echando saliva para posteriormente caer rendido de rodillas al suelo intentando, en vano, no derrumbarse

La peli roja no podía aguantar esta escena e intentaba por todos los medios abrazarle, consolarle, pero era inútil, lo que estaba viendo era un recuerdo, uno que ella había causado y no se podía volver atrás, el daño ya estaba hecho

Ahora lo entendía todo, la fama de Gray le había hecho olvidarse de él, del sufrimiento que le causó, el sufrimiento que ya tenía por haber perdido a su padre, la razón por la que se había ido, la razón por la que las demás chicas la odiaban, la razón por la que Laura y Wendy la Humillaron

Le falló, le falló cuando más lo necesitaba y todo por culpa de un engreído, ahora que lo pensaba, Gray pudo acabar con el demonio gracias a la ayuda de Natsu, de lo contrario habría sido imposible

Natsu se convirtió en lo que era por su culpa, por la de Happy y la de los idiotas que le abandonaron por el stripper

La peli roja al volver a la realidad, cayó de rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos mientras ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Mavis no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar al peli rosa meditando en la cúpula que había creado con un rostro serio, pero preocupada

 **Mavis:** "Natsu, date prisa, los enemigos son muy poderosos y te necesitan más que nunca, ellos no podrán contra Abador, no están preparados"- pensó preocupada junto a la adolorida peli roja que se disculpaba una y otra vez con el peli rosa

En otra parte, el peli verde volaba con una de los ojos del titán en su mano (era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis) con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a por el próximo ojo de no ser porque dos figuras bastante conocidas para él aparecieron delante de sus narices

 **Moloch:** Valla valla, pero si son los gemelos Boro y Genkans, ¿Qué venís a por el camión de los helados?- dijo arrogante enfadando a uno de los gemelos

 **Boro:** Tranquilo hermano, pronto lo lamentará- dijo serio pero confiado- tienes pelotas para traicionar a Abador-sama- dijo al sonriente Slayer

 **Moloch:** No tengo la culpa de que el busque lo mismo que yo- dijo sonriente para después mirar seriamente a los gemelos- quitaos del medio, escoria

 **Genkans:** Lo siento, pero hasta que no nos des el ojo no irás a ninguna parte- dijo con una sonrisa insana

 **Moloch:** Muy bien, más vale que aguantéis más que el cretino de Deimos- dijo sonriente poniéndose en posición de pelea

Por su parte el grupo de Gajeel decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba uno de los ojos del titán para evitar que ese demonio cumpliera su deseo cuando pudieron sentir tres Ki luchando entre ellos

 **Gajeel:** Yo iré a por el ojo, vosotros comprobad de que se trata- dijo mientras asentían e iban al lugar del combate

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la lucha se encontraron a un demonio muerto, a manos de peli verde Moloch mirando a otro que estaba bastante mal herido con un brazo inutilizado

 **Boro:** I- imposible, ¿cómo te has hecho tan fuerte?-pensó aterrado y adolorido por el brazo

 **Moloch:** No tengo la necesidad de decírtelo, pedazo de mierda- dijo concentrando Ki en sus manos- despídete- dijo para lanzar una ráfaga de Ki que le destrozó el cuerpo del pecho para abajo, para posteriormente de una patada mandarlo al espacio- ¿os ha gustado el espectáculo?- dijo a los Slayers que estaban a sus espaldas

Todos lo miraban seriamente con el ceño fruncido

 **Moloch:** Más os vale tener una buena excusa para haberme seguido- dijo seriamente

 **Laura:** Tienes algo que nos interesa- dijo con una voz de muerte

 **Moloch:** ¿Creéis que podréis contra mí, gusanos?- dijo con arrogante mientras sus rivales se ponían en posición de combate

 **Sting:** Sólo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo el rubio listo para luchar al igual que su compañero

 **Moloch:** Intentadlo- dijo transformándose en un Súper Dragon Slayer

Los demás no se quedaron atrás e hicieron lo mismo, provocando una onda expansiva que echó las nubes del lugar

Mientras, en Sabertooh, los miembros estaban preocupados por sus dragones gemelos, sobre todo sus compañeros felinos y una albina de magia celestial

 **Minerva:** Tranquila Yukino, ellos ahora son los más fuertes del gremio, además de que cuentan con la ayuda de Natsu, Laura y Gajeel, al igual que con Wendy- dijo intentando animarla, aunque ella en el fondo estaba igual de preocupada, por lo que le dijo el peli rosa cuando entrenó a los gemelos, había sentido un poder enorme, y no podía asegurar que nadie saliera mal parado

En otra parte, crime sociere podía sentir el choque de fuerzas que se estaba produciendo en ese instante

Erick se sentía frustrado, le habría gustado que Salamander lo hubiera entrenado para esta batalla, pero su condición de criminal le impedía quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar

Jellal estaba preocupado por sus amigos de Fairy Tail, o más bien, por el mundo entero, este enemigo era mucho más fuerte que tártaros y lo peor, por lo que le dijo el peli rosa una vez que hablo con él, no se trataba de un gremio, sino de un solo individuo, el que estaba amenazando la seguridad mundial

En Mermaid Heels, Kagura ya se había recuperado de la paliza que le dio el peli verde y todas conocían la historia que había vivido

La maestra del gremio se quedó impresionada pero cuando sintió el choque de fuerzas hace unos meses, tuvo que darle la razón a la peli púrpura y ahora que nuevamente estaba sintiendo otro choque de fuerzas, se preocupo bastante no solo por el gremio y la ciudad, sino por el mundo entero

El consejo mágico por su parte, reconstruido después del ataque de Tártaros, empezaba a preparar una estrategia para poner a salvo a los civiles, después de todo era lo único que podían hacer, ya que cuando fueron informados de que aquellos sujetos podían usar Ki, supieron de inmediato que ni todos los soldados del mundo juntos los podrían detener

Puede que los conocimientos del Ki se hubiesen perdido hace tiempo, pero todavía quedaban personas que sabían de su existencia hoy en día, las cuales pusieron a los consejeros mágicos al día, y no tuvieron otra opción que dejar que los Slayers se encargarán de la situación

Con los Slayers, estos estaban bastante igualados con el peli verde, el cual también se los estaba poniendo difícil, pero el peli verde sólo se estaba conteniendo, al igual que sus adversarios, que querían reservar energías para los demonios de Abador

 **Laura:** Esto no lleva a ninguna parte- dijo la rubia frustrada

 **Moloch:** Ja, incluso si os pusierais serios no podríais quitarme en ojo ni aunque tuviera los ojos vendados- dijo provocando a la peli azul que fue detenida por la rubia

 **Laura:** No os dejéis llevar por su juego- dijo seriamente calmando a los presentes- te vamos a dar una paliza y nos llevaremos el ojo, cretino- dijo aumentando su Ki

 **Moloch:** Intentadlo- dijo desafiante subiendo su nivel de Ki para volver a enzarzarse en un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Por otro lado, Gajeel, había acabado con los demonios que atacaron y masacraron un pueblo sin ni siquiera magos o soldados para protegerlos. En su mano, estaba uno de los ojos del titán con siete pupilas

 **Gajeel:** Bien, quedan seis (espero)- pensó lo ultimo mientras emprendía el vuelo en busca del siguiente (El pelinegro está usando un radar que le dio Mavis para encontrar los ojos, por si alguien tiene dudas)

En su trono, Abador estaba furioso, el bastardo de Moloch había matado no solo a Deimos, sino también a los gemelos

Echo una fiera, salió de su asiento, cogió un radar y se acercó a un muy acojonado soldado que estaba con él

 **Abador:** Llámalos- ordenó el demonio impresionando a su subordinado

 **¿?:** Pero señor…- dijo temblando

 **Abador:** NO ME DISCUSTAS MISERABLE Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO- dijo aumentado su Ki mientras el asustado soldado corría por su vida a cumplir las órdenes

Mientras en la cabaña nueva del peli rosa, este pudo sentir los combates que se producían pese a que la cúpula estaba diseñada para aislarlo de todo

 **Natsu:** "Mierda, Moloch está peleando contra mis amigos, y Abador ha aumentado su Ki, debo darme prisa"-pensó el peli rosa en estado meditativo

En el mundo celestial, el rey espíritu estaba preocupado por los humanos, sabía lo peligroso que era Abador y de lo peligroso que se haría si cumpliera su deseo con los ojos del titán, mientras los miembros del Zodiaco sentían el choque de poderes con nerviosismo, en especial una peli azul preocupada por la rubia, a la que había servido, y aunque no lo admitiera, le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con ella

En Fairy Hills, una peli roja abrazaba su almohada mientras lloraba y pedía perdón al peli rosa una y otra vez

Por su parte en el gremio, todos sentían el choque de fuerzas, que pese a que estaban lejos, parecía como si estuviesen al lado, a la vez que esperaban que el stripper se recuperara de la paliza que le dio la peli roja, el cuál Makarov fue informado por la peli roja, y estaba dispuesto a darle una charla al mago de hielo, ya la cagó con Natsu y su nieta, no iba a permitirlo otra vez

En otro lugar, una zona volcánica y con el cielo oscuro, cinco figuras entraban en una especie de cubos (como el que usó Moloch para escapar de la pelea que tuvo con Natsu)

Una vez dentro, los cubos alzaron el vuelo rumbo a su destino mientras una especie de agujeros negros, se abrían en el cielo. Los cubos se metieron en aquellos agujeros, que posteriormente se cerraron

 **Abador:** Por fin salieron, espero que no tarden mucho- dijo bastante impaciente y de mal humor

El peli rosa sintió las nuevas presencias y no le gustó nada, esos sujetos tenían un Ki inmenso

 **Natsu:** "Maldita sea, no me queda otra tengo que salir"-pensó para posteriormente abrir los ojos y romper la cúpula con su Ki, provocando una explosión leve en la zona

Al romperse la cúpula todos pudieron sentir ese nuevo Ki

Los slayers estaban impresionados y contentos del poder que había conseguido el peli rosa

Moloch también estaba sorprendido por el aumento de poder del peli rosa

Abador también sintió ese aumento de poder, y no le gustó nada, otro gusano se interponía en su camino y eso no le agradaba nada

En Fairy Hills, Erza también sintió ese poder y decidió ir a investigar para ver de qué se trataba

Mavis tampoco perdió el tiempo y fue a ver al peli rosa

En Fairy tail, los magos también sintieron ese aumento de poder, pero solo las chicas y Makarov tenían una idea de quién podía ser

El peli rosa se hacía un chequeo para ver los progresos de su entrenamiento, le habría gustado estar más tiempo pero la presencia de esos sujetos y del propio Abador, lo obligaron a terminar antes de lo previsto

 **Gajeel:** "Increíble, y solo ha estado entrenando cuatro días, ¿qué clase de poder habría adquirido en una semana?"- pensó impresionado mientras volaba hacia sus compañeros

 **Mavis:** Te has hecho muy fuerte Natsu- dijo la primera impresionada por el poder del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Espero que sea suficiente, esos sujetos parecen bastante fuertes- dijo apretando los puños con determinación

Entre los árboles, la peli roja Titania miraba impresionada al peli rosa por el poder que había adquirido

 **Natsu:** Sal- dijo hacia los árboles- se que estás hay Erza- dijo seriamente mientras la peli roja salía de entre los árboles- ¿y bien?- dijo seriamente

 **Erza:** Natsu, yo…- dijo con tartamudeos

 **Natsu:** Sé lo que quieres decirme- dijo calmado cuando entonces siente como los sujetos llegan a la zona de guerra- tendrás que decírmelo después, mis compañeros me necesitan- dijo para posteriormente salir volando hacia sus amigos

Una vez que llegaron al suelo, los cinco cubos se abrieron mostrando a cinco figuras delante de Abador

 **Abador:** Por fin, os he estado esperando- dijo con una sonrisa ansiosa

 **¿?:** Hemos venido a servirle, Abador-sama- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el demonio sonreía

 **Abador:** "Prepárate Moloch, porque mis fuerzas especiales te van a hacer pedazos"- pensó con una sonrisa maligna el hijo de Satán

Los Slayers iban a tener una dura pelea donde sus vidas correrán peligro

Date prisa Natsu, tus amigos te necesitan más que nunca

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Siento mucho que sea tan corto, pero no sabía como alargarlo más. Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o historia que continúe o suba, quien sabe, hasta la próxima**


	7. Capítulo 7: Las fuerzas especiales

**Muy buenas, he vuelto con un capítulo THE WARRRIOR, espero que os guste**

 **Capítulo 7: Las fuerzas especiales de Abador**

Delante del demonio Abador, las fuerzas especiales se arrodillaban frente a su líder

El primero era de color rojo sangre con el pelo corto y negro y dos colas en forma de látigo, de nombre Dyon

El segundo era azul mezclado con lila y dos cuernos de toro en su cabeza, tenía una cola y las pezuñas de un toro, su nombre, Tamur

El tercero era de un color verde bajito, con cuatro ojos y un cuerno en el centro de su cabeza, de nombre Binie

El cuarto era negro, de unos 2,5 metros de altura con el pelo rojo y unos cuernos rectos en su cabeza, este se llamaba Kaima

Y por último, el líder del escuadrón, piel marrón, de la altura de un hombre, y cuatro cuernos de cabra y carnero en su cabeza, con una cola dentada, este era Jefar

 **Jefar:** Díganos Abador-sama, ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo con gran respeto

 **Abador:** El cerdo de Moloch me ha traicionado y quiero que lo pague muy caro, también hay otros como él, quiero que os encarguéis de ellos también- dijo serio pero con una sonrisa malicia- por cierto si hay mujeres, podéis divertiros pero no las matéis si no es necesario, yo también quiero jugar- dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad pura

 **Jefar:** De acuerdo señor- dijo mientras él y su escuadrón alzaban el vuelo

Mientras con los Slayers, Moloch se puso bastante nervioso al sentir esos Ki aterrizar no muy lejos, los conocía perfectamente y sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer

 **Moloch:** "Ese miserable ha llamado a esos cabrones, mierda, esto se pone cada vez más jodido"-pensó molesto el peli verde

 **Wendy:** Esos sujetos son fuertes- dijo la peli azul emocionada

 **Rogue:** Esto se pone cada vez más difícil- dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras sentía como sus enemigos se acercaban

 **Sting:** Vamos a mostrarle de lo que somos capaces- sonrió el rubio confiado

La única que tenía una mirada seria era la rubia, esos sujetos no eran demonios normales, su Ki lo demostraba

 **Laura:** "Daros prisa Natsu, Gajeel, os necesitamos para asegurar la victoria"- pensó con leves sudores la rubia

En otra parte, el pelinegro había logrado conseguir cinco de los siete ojos del titán para impedir que tanto Moloch como Abador pudieran cumplir su deseo

 **Gajeel:** Esos Kis son inmensos, será mejor ir para allá cuanto antes- dijo para posteriormente sacar sus alas y volar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros

Con los Slayers, estos tenían en frente a las fuerzas de élite de Abador

 **Jefar:** Ja, con estos idiotas no tenemos ni para empezar, Binie, ocúpate de ellos- dijo mientras el enano verde con cuatro ojos se ponía en pose de combate

 **Wendy/Laura:** "Dios mío qué asco"- pensaron ambas con ganas de vomitar

 **Tamur:** Binie, no te vayas a pasar que yo también quiero jugar- dijo el demonio arrogante

 **Binie:** Claro que no, serán perfectas para pasar la noche- dijo con una sonrisa maligna

 **Wendy:** Eso está por ver- dijo la peli azul lanzándose al ataque, pero el demonio la esquivaba fácilmente incluso en su modo súper

 **Laura:** "No lo entiendo, ese sujeto es mucho más débil que Wendy, ¿por qué no puede acabar con él?"- pensó al ver como el peli verde golpeaba a la peli azul

 **Moloch:** Es justo como pensaba- dijo el peli verde llamando la atención de los Slayers- ese enano… puede parar el tiempo- dijo sorprendiendo a los demás Slayers

 **Sting:** Es una broma ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio sorprendido

 **Moloch:** ¿Crees que bromearía con eso imbécil?, además tiene poderes psíquicos- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes

 **Binie:** ¿Te rindes encanto?- dijo con una sonrisa malévola, la cual fue correspondida por una sonrisa de la peli azul

 **Wendy:** Para nada, ya se todo lo que me hacía falta- dijo confundiendo para posteriormente desaparecer sorprendiendo a los demonios y posteriormente golpear al enano en la nuca con una poderosa patada que lo estrello contra el suelo

 **Binie:** No, no es posible- dijo levantándose del suelo bastante cabreado- debería de haber sido capaz de haber predecido ese ataque- pensó frustrado

 **Laura:** Wendy es demasiado rápida, ese enano repelente está acabado- dijo la rubia sonriente

La peli azul, no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente de una patada mandó al enano a volar y con una potente ráfaga de Ki acabó con él

Los demás demonios no estaban impresionados, de hecho les sorprendía que su excompañero hubiera aguantado tanto

Wendy por su parte estaba cansada, no estaba acostumbrada a moverse tan rápido y eso le consumía mucha energía

 **Jefar:** tch, que remedio, Kaima, encárgate de ellos, yo iré a la base- dijo volando hacia el sitio nombrado

 **Kaima:** Esto va a ser muy divertido, ¿Quién va a ser el primero?- dijo sonriente y con ganas de empezar

 **Moloch:** Apartaos, le voy a demostrar a ese gusano quien es el mejor- dijo arrogante con el ceño fruncido

 **Rogue:** "Engreído"-pensó el pelinegro por lo que dijo el peli verde

 **Kaima:** Prepárate para morir Moloch- Dijo con los músculos tensos

 **Moloch:** Lo mismo te digo payaso, te daré la mayor paliza de tu vida- dijo en posición de pelea

El peli verde se lanzó al ataque transformado acribillando a golpes al demonio a la vez que lo mandaba a volar por los aires pero aunque su cuerpo parecía sufrir daños, el demonio no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, lo que sorprendió a los Slayers para posteriormente darle una paliza al peli verde que casi lo lleva al otro barrio

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, el enorme demonio ataca a los dragones gemelos dejándolos fuera de combate después de destrozarle casi todos los huesos de una patada

Wendy, furiosa, se lanzó al ataque, pero al demonio le basto un manotazo para casi romperle el cuello

Laura estaba aterrada, ese monstruo había dejado fuera de combate a sus compañeros y al peli verde al cual le costaba levantarse

 **Kaima:** Vamos encanto, ríndete y te trataremos bien- dijo relamiéndose los labios

 **Laura:** Antes muerta- dijo para posteriormente transformarse en Súper Dragon Slayer

 **Kaima:** Como quieras- dijo listo para lanzarse al ataque pero una patada en la cara le detiene de hacer su movimiento

 **Laura:** Gajeel, gracias a dios que has vuelto- dijo la rubia aliviada

 **Gajeel:** Yo me encargo, ve a curar al resto- dijo dándole una bolsa con píldoras de regeneración (sustitutas de las habichuelas mágicas, conocidas mejor como semillas senzu)

La rubia sin perder tiempo fue a tratar a sus compañeros, sorprendiendo a Moloch y a los demonios ante ese detalle

 **Gajeel:** Vas a pagar por lo que les has hecho a mis amigos- dijo transformándose en Súper Dragon Slayer provocando una gran onda de energía

 **Kaima:** Me gustaría verlo- dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Por otro lado, Abador sintió el Ki del pelinegro llegar a la zona de batalla, sin duda esto se iba a poner interesante

Por su parte, Natsu volaba lo más rápido posible hacia el campo de batalla al sentir como el Ki de sus amigos había descendido abruptamente

En el campo de batalla, Gajeel y el demonio libraban un combate bastante parejo, lo que sorprendió bastante a Moloch, a los demás Slayers y a los demonios

El choque de puños, patadas y otros golpes hacía temblar la tierra

 **Kaima:** No lo haces mal cara metal- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Gajeel:** Tú tampoco, cuernotes- dijo con la misma sonrisa- observa- dijo mientras apretaba los puños y las venas se hinchaban y su pelo daba destellos azul oscuro mientras su Ki se incrementaba enormemente, sorprendiendo bastante a los demonios y a Moloch hasta que finalmente el pelinegro se transformó en súper Dragon slayer con el pelo azul y los ojos dorados mientras su cuerpo daba destellos azulados- veo que te has quedado sin palabras- dijo son una sonrisa, que luego se volvió serio, para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer delante del demonio, al cual, le atravesó el pecho de un puñetazo, dejando sin palabras a los demás demonios y al peli verde ante esa fuerza y velocidad

El pelinegro sin perder tiempo le lanzó una ráfaga de Ki desintegrando por completo a su rival, para posteriormente dirigir su mirada hacia los tres demonios restantes

 **Gajeel:** Bien, ¿Quién sigue?- dijo mirando seriamente a los tres demonios restantes

Jefar estaba furioso, había perdido a dos de sus miembros en un solo día a manos de esos lagartos

Justo cuando iba a intervenir, todos sienten la presencia de Natsu llegar al lugar, opacando a la del peli azul sin problemas

 **Gajeel:** Llegas tarde Salamander- dijo con una sonrisa provocadora

 **Natsu:** Lo siento, tuve problemas en el camino- dijo sonriente para después mirar seriamente a los demonios restantes- ¿Así que ese es líder?- dijo mirando a Jefar mientras el pelinegro asentía

 **Jefar:** Valla, otro idiota que se atreve a desafiar a las fuerzas especiales de Abador- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- me tocará barrer el piso contigo- dijo ascendiendo al cielo

 **Natsu:** El único que va a comer tierra aquí eres tú, cerdo- dijo ascendiendo junto a su rival

 **Jefar:** Dyon, Tamur, yo me encargo de este engreído, vosotros encargaros del resto

Por su parte los demás ya estaban recuperados y listos al sentir como sus poderes habían aumentado, al igual que el peli verde que miraba con envidia al peli rosa

 **Moloch:** "Miserable, ¿Cómo ha conseguido tanto poder desde la última vez?, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento ha tenido?"…- pensó mientras miraba detenidamente al peli rosa- "no, no es posible… el no puede ser el super _**ryuyan**_ (mezcla de Dragon slayer con Saiyan) del que habla la leyenda, ese debería ser yo"-pensó con frustración, ira, odio y envidia hacia el peli rosa

Por su parte, el slayer peli azul Gajeel estaba teniendo un combate parejo con los dos demonios que quedaban a parte de su líder, esperando a que su rival se cansase para acabar con él, sin saber, que el slayer (o ryuyan) solo estaba jugando con ellos

Por su parte, el peli rosa y el líder de las fuerzas especiales se miraban desafiantes

 **Jefar:** Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, rosadito- dijo intentando provocar al peli rosa el cual solo sonrió enfadando al demonio

 **Natsu:** Cómo quieras- dijo mientras apretaba los puños y tensaba sus músculos y aumentaba su Ki

El demonio esperaba que el peli rosa se transformara como su compañero, pero en vez de eso, empezó a su Ki de una manera monstruosa sorprendiendo al demonio y a los que estaban en tierra, incluido a Gajeel y a sus adversarios, sorprendidos por el poder del peli rosa, el cual estaba haciendo temblar la tierra

Tal era su poder que llegó a la base de Abador, el cual tenía admitir que ese poder era impresionante, pero no se encontraba sorprendido

En Magnolia, el gremio se había quedado aterrado ante semejante poder, el cual la rubia maestra del gremio reconoció sin problemas

 **Mavis:** Es Natsu- dijo sorprendida al igual que los que escucharon a la rubia

 **Lucy:** ¿Natsu es el que está haciendo todo esto?- dijo incrédula la rubia junto al exceed

 **Fiona:** Es increíble- dijo impresionada ante tal poder

 **Makarov:** "¿Qué clase de entrenamiento has hecho Natsu?"- pensó el maestro que no tenía palabras ante lo que sentía

Gray por su parte estaba furioso al ver que su enemigo se hizo mucho más fuerte que antes en tan poco tiempo

La peli roja que había vuelto a Fairy Hills, también sintió ese poder, el cual solo una persona podía hacerlo

 **Erza:** I- increíble, ¿tanto poder en tan solo cuatro día?, y lo más increíble es que sigue subiendo- dijo incrédula la peli roja ante lo que estaba sintiendo

En el campo de batalla, el peli rosa ya había dejado de liberar poder, mientras miraba a su sorprendido rival

Los compañeros del peli rosa y Moloch miraban con los ojos desorbitados ante el poder que el peli rosa había adquirido

Jefar estaba sorprendido de que un Ryuyan tuviera tanto poder, lo cual lo hizo sonreír

 **Natsu:** ¿De qué te ríes?- dijo mientras el demonio tensaba su cuerpo

Jefar entonces empezó a liberar Ki en la misma cantidad que el peli rosa, el cual estaba sorprendido de que ese individuo estuviera parejo con él, al igual que los presentes, mientras los otros demonios sonreían

 **Jefar:** Parece que estamos igualados- dijo son una sonrisa de excitación al igual que el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Perfecto, así podré probar mi nuevo poder- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en posición de combate al igual que su rival

Ambos se miraban y se analizaban entre sí esperando alguna abertura para posteriormente desaparecer de la vista humana y reaparecer en otro lado del cielo mientras puñetazos, patadas y coletazos provocaban ondas en el aire y temblor en la tierra

Por su parte Gajeel estaba peleando solo con Tamur, ya que Moloch mandó a Dyon a volar de una patada en la cara, para posteriormente empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el demonio, el cual tenía problemas para lidiar con el peli verde

 **Dyon:** IMPOSIBLE, hace unos momentos casi mueres por culpa de Kaima y ahora eres mucho más fuerte que antes- pensó frustrado al no poder darle ni un golpe a su rival, el cual lo estaba linchando a golpes

 **Moloch:** ¿No lo sabéis verdad?, cuando un Ryuyan se recupera de una situación mortal o escapa de la muerte, sus fuerzas se multiplican enormemente. Esta habilidad se llama Zenkai- dijo impresionando a los demonios y a los demás ryuyan, ahora entienden porque tenían esos aumentos de poder después de pelear contra sus compañeros en forma de dragón

 **Dyon:** Maldito- dijo intentando darle un puñetazo, el cual el peli verde agarró con una mano y le retorció el brazo hasta rompérselo, viéndose perfectamente el hueso mientras el demonio gritaba de dolor- MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA- dijo mientras el peli verde se reía y alzaba su mano cargando una ráfaga de Ki

 **Moloch:** Adiós- dijo lanzando la ráfaga de Ki hacia el demonio, el cual maldecía al peli verde antes de irse al otro barrio

Por su parte Gajeel también había acabado con su rival, aunque a diferencia del peli verde no disfruto nada el matarlo, pero era demasiado peligroso dejarlo vivo

Eso era algo que a todos les había quedado claro que enemigos como estos tendrían que matarlos antes de que ellos los mataran

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el cielo donde vieron al peli rosa y al demonio pelear con todo su poder, donde el demonio parecía dominar el combate. Ambos contendientes estaban con bastantes heridas

 **Laura/Wendy:** NATSUUU- Gritaron las chicas preocupadas y dispuestas a ayudar al rubio de no ser porque el pelinegro con piercings las detuvo

 **Gajeel:** Quietas aquí, confiad en él, es más fuerte de lo que creéis- dijo deteniendo a las féminas que miraban con preocupación la pelea

 **Jefar:** Me parece que estás en las últimas- dijo el demonio, sacando una sonrisa al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Parece que te has olvidado de algo- dijo el peli rosa limpiándose la sangre de su boca

 **Jefar:** ¿El qué me olvido?- dijo bastante molesto por la sonrisa del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Que soy un Ryuyan- dijo con una sonrisa

El demonio no lo comprendió hasta que recordó su transformación

El peli rosa sin perder tiempo se convirtió en súper Ryuyan aumentando aún más su poder, haciendo sudar al demonio

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el peli rosa empezó a apalearlo sin piedad para posteriormente acabar con él, pero con un precio

El peli rosa volvió a su estado original y descendió para sentarse en el suelo respirando agitadamente mientras todos iban a ver su estado

El cuerpo del peli rosa estaba cubierto de heridas bastante feas y sangrantes, y seguramente alguna costilla rota. Estas heridas normalmente no serían un problema, pero el exceso de Ki que usó contra el demonio tenía su cuerpo agotado, por lo que su regeneración en su estado era muy parecida a la de un humano normal

El problema era que ya no quedaban píldoras, lo cual puso alterados a sus compañeros, Natsu era el único que tendría una posibilidad contra Abador

 **Moloch:** Escuchad- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- tengo una cámara de regeneración en mi base, allí podremos tratarle- dijo mientras los demás le miraban con desconfianza

 **Gajeel:** Está bien- dijo viendo al peli rosa dormido- pero si intentas algo te mataré- dijo con una mirada de muerte

 **Moloch:** Puedo ser un cabrón pero no un cobarde- dijo molesto mientras se dirigía hacia su base

Los demás simplemente se limitaron a seguirle mientras el pelinegro cargaba al peli rosa en su espalda

Por su parte Abador estaba furioso, esos malditos lagartos habían eliminado a sus fuerzas especiales y no tenía ningún ojo del titán en sus manos

 **Abador:** Maldita sea- dijo expulsando su Ki con furia- tendré que encargarme yo mismo- dijo saliendo de su base para ir en busca de los ojos del titán y acabar con sus enemigos hecho una furia

Una vez el peli rosa metido en la cámara de regeneración, Gajeel fue a buscar los ojos que había guardado antes de que Abador los encuentre, pese a que estos podían esconder su Ki

En la base, La rubia y los compañeros vigilaban al peli verde por si intentaba algo contra el peli rosa, pero tenían que admitir que el peli verde tenía algo de honor por ofrecer ayuda a su enemigo

La rubia también se fijó en el ojo del titán que le había quitado a su abuelo en el gremio

 **Moloch:** Si lo quieres ven a por él - provocó el peli verde a la rubia que le sonrió

 **Laura:** Y si tu quieres la inmortalidad tendrás que pasar por encima nuestra- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

 **Moloch:** Y si queréis que Abador os mate hacedlo, pero antes os mató yo- dijo desafiante provocando a la rubia

 **Wendy:** Ja, cuando Natsu se recupere y Gajeel vuelva le romperemos el culo a ese mamón- dijo mientras sus compañeros asentían

 **Moloch:** Se ve que no tenéis ni idea de a quien os enfrentáis- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y cruzaba los brazos

 **Sting:** Como si tú supieras- dijo cabreando bastante al peli verde

 **Moloch:** Que sepas que llevo desde niño bajo la tiranía de ese maldito cabrón, me puso a trabajar para comer, me trato como a un perro y me humillaba delante de los demás soldados al igual que esos putos demonios que estaban a su cargo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- Cuando vieron mi potencial de combate me torturo hasta haberme convertido en lo que ves a base de humillaciones y risas hacia mí- dijo furioso apretando los puños

 **Wendy:** ¿Y tus padres no hicieron nada?- preguntó la peli azul al peli verde

 **Moloch:** Nunca los conocí- dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia una ventana- por lo que sé murieron luchando contra alguien muy poderoso, yo fui criado por un sujeto que me dijo sobre mi pasado, aunque eso fue lo único bueno que hizo por mí, aparte de enseñarme a leer- dijo recordando el mal trato que le dio cierto sujeto

Los demás simplemente no dijeron nada, este chico había estado luchando por su vida, su orgullo y su dignidad desde que tiene memoria

La violencia ha sido siempre parte de su vida

Gajeel había vuelto no solo con los ojos que tenía guardados, también encontró los que faltaba, pero estos tenían una especie de brillo blanco, al igual que el ojo de Moloch

Entonces la imagen de Mavis aparece sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluido a Moloch, que podía verla gracias al Ki, al igual que los dragones gemelos

 **Mavis:** Escuchad, esta luz bloqueará el poder de los ojos durante al menos tres horas, tenéis que derrotar a Abador antes de que se acabe el tiempo- dijo el holograma para posteriormente desparecer

 **Moloch:** Maldición, ahora vencerle será imposible- dijo el peli verde frustrado

 **Laura:** Cuando Natsu despierte, nos uniremos para vencerle- dijo confiada al igual que sus amigos

 **Moloch:** Ingenuos, ¿acaso no sabéis que el tratamiento dura una hora y media?- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes

 **Gajeel:** Eso es la mitad del tiempo que tenemos antes de que se activen los ojos-continuo el pelinegro

Entonces en el ambiente se pudo sentir un enorme Ki dirigirse hacia ellos a gran velocidad, que el peli verde no tardó en identificar

 **Moloch:** Abador- dijo desesperado alterando a sus compañeros al sentir ese Ki monstruoso ir hacia ellos. La verdadera batalla por los ojos del titan está a punto de empezar

 _ **Continuará**_

 **¿Qué tal? lo he alterado un poco para no hacerlo demasiado largo, pero si queda corto podéis decírmelo en los comentarios. Por cierto he decidido que la historia THE WARRIOR ESPECIAL serán historias no relacionadas entre sí, serían como las películas de esta serie, y esto es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia de supremehunter**


	8. Capítulo 8: Golpe fatal

**Hola a todos, he vuelto de nuevo con THE WARRIOR, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo**

 **Capítulo 8: Golpe fatal**

 **Moloch:** Rápido, esconde los ojos- le dijo el peli verde al pelinegro, el cual fue a esconderlos rápidamente antes de que el demonio llegara hacia ellos

Al cabo de unos minutos, el demonio había llegado a donde estaban los Ryuyans, listos para hacerle frente

 **Abador:** Mocoso- dijo el demonio con cara de muerte

 **Moloch:** Hola engendro- dijo el peli verde con la misma expresión

 **Abador:** Tienes pelotas, después de todo lo que hice por ti- dijo el demonio enfadado

 **Moloch:** ¿Por mí?, ¿te refieres a las palizas y a las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar cabrón?, pues entonces sí, tengo pelotas- dijo sonriendo desafiante al igual que el demonio, enfadando al peli verde

 **Abador:** No hay ninguna duda, eres idéntico a tu padre- dijo sorprendiendo al peli verde

 **Moloch:** ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿conociste a mis padres?- dijo furioso apretando los puños

 **Abador:** Claro que los conocí…- dijo sonriendo con malicia- te lo contaré todo….

 _ **Flash back**_

Un peli verde junto a una albina, luchaban contra una horda de demonios mientras protegían a un bebé peli verde que no dejaba de llorar, mientras Abador y sus secuaces los observaban desde el cielo

 **Abador:** Hay que admitir que tienen potencial- dijo al ver como habían matado a todos sus hombres

 **Deimos:** ¿Quiere que intervenga señor?

 **Abador:** No, bajemos para hablar con ellos- dijo mientras descendían llamando la atención de la pareja- os felicito, habéis matado a mis hombres sin muchas dificultades- dijo enfadando al peli verde

 **¿?:** ¿Tú eres el causante de que mi hogar fuera destruido junto a mis amigos?- preguntó furioso ganando una sonrisa del demonio, provocando que el peli verde se lanzara al ataque

 **¿?:** Vairon, no- gritó la albina solo para ver como el demonio desintegraba al peli verde con una ráfaga de Ki proveniente de su dedo

 **Vairon:** "Amy, cuida de Moloch por mí"- dijo antes de ser desintegrado por completo

 **Amy:** MALDITO-gritó la albina lista para atacar al demonio, pero entonces la albina escupió sangre por la boca para darse cuenta posteriormente del enorme agujero que tenía en su corazón, provocado por uno de los demonios a los que se enfrentaron, resultando que uno de ellos no estaba tan muerto

Ambos cayeron soltando su último aliento, no sin antes la albina se arrastrase hacia su pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos, llamando la atención del hijo de Satán

 **Amy:** Moloch, te quiero mi niño, es…espero que tomes mejores decisiones de las que tomamos nosotros… y no dejes que tu orgullo de Ryuyan se pierda- dijo para posteriormente caer muerta al suelo abrazando a su pequeño

El demonio y sus perros iban a recoger al bebé cuando entonces una enorme sombra negra y humanoide cayó justo al lado del niño, aterrando al hijo de Satán, ya que sabía quién era el sujeto enfrente suya

 **¿?:** Ven a por él cuando tenga cinco años, haz lo que quieras con él cuando te lo dé- dijo con un tono maligno abandonando el lugar mientras se preguntaba que hacía "él" aquí y por qué le interesaba ese niño

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Moloch estaba furioso y con lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de sus ojos, por su culpa acabó con ese cabronazo y sus padres estaban muertos, unos padres que le querían, convencido de que lo abandonaron, en realidad murieron para que el viviera

 **Moloch-** No te perdonaré- dijo transformándose en un súper Dragon slayer (o súper Ryuyan) ante el demonio que se quedó levemente sorprendido

 **Abador:** Debo admitirlo, has mejorado- dijo para posteriormente sonreír

 **Moloch:** ¿Verdad?, ¿por qué no me dejas tu cuerpo para probar mi nueva fuerza? – dijo con una sonrisa psicópata llena de odio y sed de sangre

 **Abador:** Inténtalo- dijo el demonio lanzando un puñetazo al peli verde el cuál detuvo su puñetazo con cierto esfuerzo mientras el demonio intentaba avanzar para asestarle el golpe

Entonces ambos empezaron un forcejeo el cual estaba destrozando el lugar, hasta que el peli verde le pegó una patada en los morros alejándolo bastante de la base

Los demás siguieron a los combatientes hasta el nuevo escenario de lucha, para ser precisos, una gran pradera con algunos árboles dispersos

 **Abador:** Tengo que admitirlo, eres un auténtico monstruo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el peli verde le miraba seriamente

 **Moloch:** Estás acabado Abador, ve rezando todo lo que sepas- dijo mientras el demonio se reía- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-dijo bastante molesto

 **Abador:** ¿Crees que los Ryuyan sois la única especie capaz de transformarse? Yo también puedo hacerlo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Moloch:** ¿Por qué debería creerte, gusano?, todo lo que has dicho en tu asquerosa vida han sido mentiras- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

 **Abador:** Entonces tendré que demostrártelo- dijo empezando a liberar su Ki de forma monstruosa aterrando a los presentes ante tal poder que se pudo sentir por todo Earthland

El demonio seguía aumentando de poder preocupando al peli rosa que estaba recuperándose en la cámara de regeneración

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, empezó a hacerse más grande hasta alcanzar los tres metros de altura mientras los cuernos de su cabeza crecían y se curvaban hacia atrás a la vez que dos cuernos más pequeños entre los dos más grandes mientras liberaba una cantidad desorbitada de poder que se puso sentir en todo el continente

 **Moloch:** No es posible, es una locura- dijo el peli verde temblando

 **Laura:** Maldita sea- dijo con desesperación mientras los demás temblaban

El demonio se giró con una sonrisa macabra hacia los asustados ryuyans

 **Abador:** Bueno, bueno, parece que la fiesta acaba de comenzar- dijo sonriendo macabramente

En Fairy tail todos estaban aterrados ante esa monstruosa cantidad de energía que acabaron de sentir

 **Mavis:** No me esperaba esto, Abador se ha hecho más fuerte de lo que pensaba- dijo aterrada la rubia aterrando aún más a los miembros del gremio

 **Makarov:** ¿Quiere decir que esa cantidad monstruosa de poder viene de ese monstruo? – dijo el mago santo mientras la primera asentía aterrando aún más a los miembros del gremio

 **Mavis:** "Y algo me dice que no está poniéndose serio"- pensó aterrada la rubia

 **Erza:** "Natsu"- pensó aterrada la peli roja ante ese monstruoso poder

Mientras el peli rosa en la cápsula de recuperación podía sentir el monstruoso poder que liberaba el demonio, pareciendo que no iba a acabar nunca

 **Natsu:** "Maldita sea"- pensó el peli rosa al no poder salir de la cápsula debido a su estado

En el campo de batalla el demonio sonreía al ver el terror en sus enemigos

 **Abador:** Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿quién va a ser el primero en luchar? - dijo con una sonrisa macabra al ver temblando a sus enemigos- ¿no os decidís?, entonces lo haré yo- dijo lanzándose hacia los ryuyans a una velocidad monstruosa, sorprendiendo y aterrando a los presentes

Rogue recibió un potente puñetazo en la cara que casi le arranca la cabeza, para posteriormente darle una patada a Sting en la boca del estómago mandándolo por los aires. A Gajeel le dio un coletazo, dejando solo a Laura, Wendy y a Moloch en pie y aterrados al ver cómo había derribado a tres compañeros suyos tan fácilmente, los cuales se levantaban bastante adoloridos y escupiendo sangre

 **Abador:** ¿Qué?, ¿me crees ahora gusano? – dijo con una sonrisa que les puso los pelos a los presentes

Entonces el demonio gritó liberando más ki, creando un enorme cráter alrededor suyo donde pequeñas piedras volaban en el aire hacia arriba

 **Abador:** Veo que seguís sorprendidos, pero no me extraña, en este estado mis fuerzas se multiplican por dos- dijo aterrando a los presentes

 **Moloch:** Maldito cabrón- dijo apretando los dientes de frustración

El demonio cerró sus ojos a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y se quedaba como pensativo para posteriormente abrirlos de golpe y mirar con una leve sonrisa a sus atacantes

 **Abador:** Tú primero- dijo lanzándose a una velocidad superior a la del rayo hacia los Slayers

Nadie pudo ver y evitar a tiempo como el Demonio empalaba al pelinegro con piercings con sus cuernos, el cual miraba con horror como el demonio sonreía

Los demás no podían salir de su asombro al ver al pelinegro empalado por el demonio, el cual lo meneo unas pocas veces para posteriormente tirarlo hacia el suelo

 **Wendy:** GAJEEEELL – Gritó aterrorizada la peli azul, provocando que el demonio se riera con auténtica maldad

 **Abador:** Uno menos- dijo mirando como el pelinegro caía al piso- me preguntó quién seguirá ahora – dijo mirando a sus adversarios

Rogue estaba temblando mientras apretaba los puños al ver caer al que fue casi su hermano en el pasado

 **Rogue:** Maldito…- dijo mientras su pelo daba destellos dorados, llamando la atención de los presentes- TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAARR- Gritó transformándose en super ryuyan y lanzarse al ataque a una velocidad fulminante, dándole una poderosa patada al demonio en la cara, sorprendiendo a los presentes

Después le lanzó una ráfaga de puñetazos al demonio, finalizando el ataque con una poderosa patada que lo estrelló en el suelo, pero la cosa no quedo ahí, el irascible pelinegro empezó a lanzar ráfagas de ki mezcladas con su magia de las sombras

 **Laura:** "Increíble, no sabía que tenía ese potencial"- pensó asombrada la rubia

 **Moloch:** "La ira lo ha vuelto increíblemente poderoso"- pensó viendo como el pelinegro creaba una esfera oscura gigante que lanzó hacia su adversario a una velocidad difícil de seguir, provocando un cráter enorme, no sin que antes Wendy recogiera a su compañero caído y empezara a curarlo, por suerte, el pelinegro se recuperó sin inconvenientes

El pelinegro respiraba agitadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros

Sin embargo, la sorpresa se convirtió en terror y frustración al ver como el demonio salía ileso de ese enorme cráter que hizo el pelinegro

 **Abador:** Nada mal Slayers, me estaba empezando a aburrir- dijo sonriente volando hacia sus enemigos, cuando se sorprende de ver al pelinegro con piercings de pie- ¿No se supone que a ti te había matado? – preguntó sorprendido mientras este sonreía

 **Gajeel:** Pues supusiste mal, ahora eres tú el que va a morir – dijo transformándose, liberando una gran cantidad de poder, sorprendiendo al demonio

 **Abador:** Parece que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte, pero será mejor que no os confiéis, puedo mataros con un solo dedo- dijo arrogante

 **Gajeel:** Eso lo veremos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los demás se preparaban para la batalla

En el gremio la primera estaba preocupada por los Ryuyans al sentir como el Ki de Gajeel había bajado de golpe, pero se alivió un poco al sentir como subía nuevamente, Natsu sin duda hizo un buen trabajo con las habilidades curativas de Wendy

Pero ella sabía, que el demonio solo estaba jugando con ellos, y que si Natsu no salía pronto, las posibilidades de vencer serían pocas, aparte de que el sello que puso en los ojos se estaba agotando

En la cápsula, Natsu podía sentir el aumento y bajada masiva de Ki de sus compañeros

 **Natsu:** "¿Qué está pasando?, no entiendo nada, maldita sea, ojalá esto se dé prisa"- pensó el peli rosa frustrado al no poder salir de la cápsula

En el campo de batalla, los ryuyans tenían dificultades, pese a que Gajeel obtuvo un zenkai haciéndolo más poderoso, parecía que no le hacían mucho daño al demonio el cual les sonreía con malicia

 **Gajeel:** "Maldita sea, no estamos logrando nada, ese cabrón juega con nosotros" – pensó frustrado viendo al sonriente demonio- "la única opción es transformarse en dragón, pero sin luna llena será muy difícil, habrá que hacer la bola, pero corremos el riesgo de que sepa nuestro punto débil" – pensó bastante frustrado al ver que no tenía muchas opciones

 **Abador:** ¿Qué os pasa?, ¿no sabéis que hacer ahora? – dijo mientras su enemigos apretaban los dientes frustrados- me lo suponía, ¿acaso pensabais que unos simples lagartos podrían hacerle frente al futuro rey del infierno? No sé si sois valientes o suicidas, pero tened seguro que de aquí no salís vivos- dijo con una sonrisa maligna

 **Moloch:** Eso lo veremos cornudo, si te piensas que voy a perdonarte lo de mis padres estás muy equivocado- dijo bastante furioso

 **Abador:** Debo de admitir que sus muerte fueron bastante honorables, pero la tuya no tendrá ningún honor, ten eso seguro, Moloch – dijo con un tono serio y los brazos cruzados

 **Moloch:** El único que va a morir como un perro eres tú- dijo aumentando su ki bajo la mirada del sonriente demonio

Entonces los presentes sintieron un Ki bastante grande dirigirse hacia ellos a gran velocidad, sorprendiéndolos a todos

 **Abador:** "¿Quién será?"- se preguntó el demonio bastante sorprendido

 **Laura:** "Por alguna razón ese Ki me es familiar"- pensó la rubia bastante sorprendida

En Fairy Tail, Mavis se quedó impresionada al sentir ese nuevo Ki dirigirse hacia la batalla

 **Mavis:** "¿Quién es?, no parece hostil, pero es muy poderoso"- pensó intrigada la rubia lolicona

En la cápsula, el peli rosa también sintió ese Ki acercarse

 **Natsu:** "Este Ki, me suena bastante…"- dijo bastante sorprendido al reconocerlo- "No hay duda, es él…"

En el campo de batalla, los presentes vieron como una figura humana de pelo naranja se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad cubierto por una energía blanquecina. Los presentes al ver el pelo naranja peinado no tardaron en reconocer al sujeto

 **Laura/Wendy/Sting/Rogue:** GILRDATS/SAN- Dijeron sorprendidas las féminas al ver al peli naranja con su típica capa

 **Gilrdats:** Veo que estáis bien- dijo mirando seriamente al demonio, sabiendo que le esperaba una gran batalla

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y esto es todo por el momento, intentaré subir lo más pronto que pueda esta y otras historias que tengo más abandonadas. Y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	9. Capítulo 9: Gilrdats vs Abador

**HOLA A TODOS, aquí volvemos con THE WARRIOR, espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado**

 **Capítulo 9: Gilrdats vs Abador**

Una rana humanoide, proveniente del consejo, avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail, al igual que sus compañeras, que iban a los distintos gremios del reino y al palacio del rey Thoma

La rana que iba hacia Fairy tail, entro toda acelerada a gremio, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento bajo la mirada sorprendida del gremio, no esperaban que un enviado del consejo viniera justo ahora

 **Makarov:** ¿En que puedo ayudarle?, ¿acaso mis chicos han hecho algo? – dijo mirando a sus hijos con una mirada seria, los cuales silbaban despreocupadamente

 **Rana:** No señor, sabemos lo de la pelea contra ese demonio, por eso hemos traído una lácrima gigante para que puedan ver la pelea- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, mientras el anciano agradecía a la rana que volvía al edificio del consejo

Cuando la lácrima se activó, se podía ver perfectamente a un peli naranja frente a ese monstruo, el cual los presentes no tardaron en reconocer

 **Fairy tail:** ¡GILRDATS! -gritaron las hadas sorprendidas ante la presencia del mago clase S, y más al verlo flotar en el aire

 **Cana:** ¡PAPÁ!- Dijo la morocha igual de sorprendida que sus compañeros de gremio

 **Mavis:** "No me digas que ha aprendido a utilizar el ki" - pensó impresionada ante el poder del mago crash

En el campo de batalla, el demonio miraba seriamente al humano que tenía delante, sorprendido ante el poder que tenía

Por su parte, los ryuyans estaban sorprendidos ante la presencia del peli naranja y de que pudiera volar, lo que significa que usaba el ki

 **Laura:** Gilrdats, ¿has aprendido a usar el ki? - dijo la rubia impresionada mientras el peli naranja sonreía

 **Gilrdats:** La verdad es que me tomó más tiempo del que esperaba, pero sí, logré dominarlo gracias a unas escrituras antiguas- dijo mirando seriamente al demonio- dios, ese tío parece sacado de lo más profundo del infierno- dijo seriamente mirando al hijo de Satán

 **Gajeel:** Ten cuidado, es más fuerte de lo que parece- dijo al serio peli naranja que no quitaba su vista del demonio

 **Abador:** Parece que otro idiota está dispuesto a morir, ¿cómo lo prefieres? ¿rápido e indoloro, o juego contigo y te hago pedazos poco a poco?, tú decides- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante al serio peli naranja

 **Gilrdats:** Cierrala puta boca – dijo seriamente para lanzarse al ataque al demonio, sorprendido ante tal velocidad, al igual que las Ryuyans y los testigos de la pelea

El demonio esquivaba y repelía los ataques del peli naranja, el cual no le daba tregua al demonio que aprovechó una apertura para distanciarse del peli naranja, aún sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en su cara

 **Abador:** Valla, para ser un humano eres bastante fuerte- dijo sonriente al serio peli naranja- que empiece la fiesta- dijo lanzándose a una velocidad increíble al peli naranja, el cual esquivaba los golpes y se cubría de la misma forma que hizo anteriormente su adversario, pero con la diferencia de que el peli naranja sonreía levemente, extrañando y enfadando levemente al demonio

Los Slayers no salían de su asombro al ver que el peli naranja afrontaba de forma pareja a ese monstruo, al igual que los testigos de la pelea

 **Moloch:** "No puede ser, ¿cómo un humano ha llegado a adquirir tanto poder?"- preguntó frustrado el peli verde

En la cápsula de recuperación, el peli rosa se estaba recuperando de sus heridas mientras sentía el choque de fuerzas a la distancia

 **Natsu:** "Gilrdats ha conseguido un poder enorme, pero Abador parece no ceder, esta pelea va a ser muy pareja"- pensó el peli rosa frustrado y desesperado por no poder ser de ayuda

La pelea humano contra demonio continuó durante varios minutos sin descanso, donde ambos contendientes demostraban una fuerza extraordinaria y la tierra temblaba cuando ambas fuerzas chocaban

Ambos contendientes se retiraron a una distancia prudencial mientras se observaban mutuamente como si buscaran algo en su rival

 **Abador:** Me has sorprendido, no esperaba que un humano tuviese tanto poder, pero será mejor que no bajes la guardia, hasta ahora solo estaba calentando, ya es hora de ponernos serios- dijo el demonio tensando los músculos mientras los ryuyans gruñían insatisfechos

 **Gilrdats:** Lo mismo te digo, yo tampoco he usado todo mi poder- dijo tensando sus músculos y en posición de lucha

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse al ataque a una velocidad muy superior a la de antes, sorprendiendo a los presentes y dificultando a muchos seguirlos con la vista

Los gremios que observaban la pelea estaban asombrados ante la enorme fuerza de ambos contendientes, que lanzaban golpes con tanta potencia que la tierra temblaba sin parar

En un lugar alejado, el equipo de Jellal podía sentir el enorme choque de fuerzas que se producía a las afueras de Magnolia, pese a que ellos estaban en la otra punta del reino, pero gracias a Macbeth, que tenía una lácrima guardada para situaciones de emergencia pudieron ver la batalla con detalle

 **Racer:** Son muy rápidos- dijo el rubio de nariz larga atónito ante la velocidad de ambos guerreros

 **Erick:** Mierda, ojalá pudiera ayudarles- pensó el peli rojo frustrado y apretando los puños con fuerza

 **Sorano:** Nunca en mi vida pensé ver algo así- pensó la albina con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

Jellal también estaba sorprendido pero a la vez preocupado al no ver al peli rosa en el campo de batalla, y su instinto le decía que algo malo iba a pasar

La batalla continuó durante varios minutos más, el demonio estaba frustrado al ver como el mago de clase S repelía y esquivaba sus golpes sin aparente esfuerzo

Gilrdats por su parte estaba parejo con su adversario, el cuál esquivaba y repelía sus golpes sin apenas esfuerzo y eso lo frustraba, aunque lo disimulaba al ver a su adversario en el mismo estado, por lo que intento sacar ventaja mostrando una falsa apertura que su rival no dudo en atacar, dándole al peli naranja la oportunidad de atacar y darle una patada al hijo de Satán, mandándolo varios metros hacia el cielo

El demonio se recompuso a tiempo para evitar un poderoso puñetazo y empezar un nuevo intercambio de golpes mientras se movían a gran velocidad por el terreno

Esta vez fue el peli naranja el que recibió un golpe, para ser exactos un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando unos metros lejos de su atacante, con la diferencia de que este se recompuso más rápido y le encajó un cabezazo en su cara

Gilrdats, viendo que su rival estaba aturdido, empezó a lanzarle una potente y rápida ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas, lo cual sacó una sonrisa de esperanza a sus camaradas

 **Cana:** ¡VAMOS PAPÁ PUEDES HACERLO!- Dijo mientras los demás, menos cierto stripper nudista, lo animaban

En el campo de batalla, los ryuyans miraban sorprendidos y con esperanza como el mago clase S le pegaba una paliza al hijo de Satán

Para finalizar su constante ataque, el peli naranja le dio una poderosa patada a su adversario que lo hizo estrellarse en la tierra, creando una enorme nube de polvo, tan grande como una montaña

Cuando se disipo el humo se podía ver al demonio apretando los dientes de frustración mientras miraba a su rival en las alturas mirándole seriamente

 **Abador:** "Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, no voy a permitir que un simple humano me humille a mí, al futuro rey del infierno"- pensó bastante frustrado mientras ascendía al aire a gran velocidad hacia su adversario y volver al ataque

Gilrdats sonreía internamente, había conseguido lo que quería que su adversario perdiera el control, aunque no lo había logrado del todo, ya que el demonio esquivaba sus golpes, aunque ya no tan fácil como antes

Moloch por su parte miraba seriamente la pelea entre el humano y el demonio, presintiendo que algo no andaba como él quería

 **Moloch:** "Tengo un mal presentimiento, presiento que esto no va a acabar tan rápido como esperamos"- pensó el peli verde con algunas gotas de sudor en su cara al ver aquella pelea titánica

En Fairy Tail, Mavis presentía que lo peor estaba por llegar, ese demonio es más peligroso de lo que aparentaba, y ella sabe que si no lo derrotan rápido, la cosa se puede poner muy fea

En el campo de batalla, ambos adversarios seguían lanzándose golpes a gran potencia sin dar un respiro al contrario, a sabiendas de que un error podría ser fatal para cualquiera de los dos

Al final, ambos tuvieron que distanciarse para recuperar un poco el aliento, mientras se miraban fijamente y con ferocidad

 **Gilrdats:** ¿Qué te pasa cornudo?, ¿demasiado cansado para seguir? Te veo en las últimas- dijo cabreando al demonio que lo miraba con un odio mortal

 **Abador:** ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? ¿Maldito gusano?- dijo liberando una monstruosa cantidad de Ki que no inmutó al peli naranja, en vez de eso sonrió- ¿De qué te ríes desgraciado?- dijo bastante cabreado y apretando los colmillos

El peli naranja entonces liberó una cantidad, aún más monstruosa de Ki que la que libero el demonio, dejándolo sorprendido, al igual que los espectadores y a los ryuyans

 **Gilrdats:** Yo también se presumir de poderes- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza, haciendo que muchos de los espectadores celebrasen la victoriadel peli naranja

El demonio agachó la cabeza, para posteriormente sonreírle a su adversario, el cual frunció el ceño mientras descendía unos metros delante de su rival

 **Gilrdats:** ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?- dijo el peli naranja seriamente al sonriente demonio

 **Abador:** No cantes victoria humano- dijo con una sonrisa al serio mago de clase S- si te piensas que has ganado, estás muy equivocado- dijo con una sonrisa bastante confiada que no le gustó nada al peli naranja y a los espectadores de la pelea- la verdad no esperaba tener que usar esto, pero no me dejas otra opción- dijo mientras empezaba a liberar bastante poder, poniendo en alerta al peli naranja y a los ryuyans

 **Gilrdats:** Aumentando tu Ki no vas a conseguir impresionarme- dijo en posición de combate con una mirada seria y molesta ante la sonrisa del demonio

 **Abador:** Tu solo observa, pronto te arrepentirás de haberme hecho frente- dijo con una sonrisa con auténtica maldad mientras liberaba cada vez más KI y tensaba sus músculos y se hinchaban sus venas

Entonces el cuerpo del diablo empezó a hacerse cada vez más grande mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus venas se hinchaban

A Gilrdats no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando, al principio pensó que se trataba de un aumento de potencia, pero pronto descubriría que se trataba de algo peor, mucho peor

 **Abador:** ¡AAAHHHHHH!- Fue el grito que el demonio dio para posteriormente de su espalda atravesando la carne con violencia, salieran varios pinchos de su espalda, lo que provocó que el demonio sangrara de forma abundante

Los presentes estaban entre asombrados y aterrados ante la sangrienta escena que tenían delante y del enorme poder que liberaba el hijo de Satán

 **Abador:** Olvide decirlo….- dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia- me quedan dos transformaciones más, y por cada transformación, mi poder se multiplica por cuatro- dijo con los dedos dejando totalmente asombrados y aterrados a los presentes y testigos de la batalla

El demonio siguió transformándose, más pinchos aparecían en sus hombros, trapecios y brazos, mientras su piel amarilla se caía a tiras bastante grandes, mostrando una piel negra dura como una coraza. Su cabeza también empezó a cambiar, los cuatro cuernos se su cabeza salieron de su cabeza de forma bastante sangrienta hasta caerse de su cabeza, al igual que su piel, dando paso a una enorme cabeza con pinchos, cuatro ojos rojos como la sangre y un punto negro apenas visible en el centro, terminando con unos dientes descomunales, sin olvidar la explosión de KI que había provocado, junto a un temblor descontrolado de la tierra, de las cuales fragmentos de tierra empezaban a flotar en el aire

En al camara de recuperación, el peli rosa estaba alterado ante el descomunal poder que había liberado el demonio

 **Natsu:** "Esto es absurdo, ¿cómo ha logrado aumentar su poder de forma tan descomunal?"- pensó el peli rosa desesperado por no poder ir a ayudar

En el campo de batalla, el mago clase S estaba asombrado y asustado por la transformación y el poder que liberaba el hijo de Satán

Los Ryuyan no estaban en mejor estado, al igual que los espectadores, muchos miraban aterrados al demonio y traumados ante esa brutal transformación, haciendo que muchos vomitaran y otros simplemente perdieran el conocimiento, pero sobre todo, muchos estaban preocupados por el peli naranja, sobre todo la primera maestra de Fairy Tail

 **Mavis:** Esto es malo, si los demás no ayudan a Gilrdats estará acabado- dijo sudando y aterrada, poniendo aún más asustados a los miembros del gremio, especialmente a la hija del mago de clase S al ver a su padre delante de las puertas de la muerte

 **Abador:** Pareces bastante sorprendido, bueno era de esperar- dijo riéndose con malicia al ver el terror de sus adversarios

En el mundo de los espíritus, el rey celestial junto con los doce del Zodiaco, miraban la batalla que estaban librando sus amigos de Earthland contra el hijo de Satán, aterrados ante la transformación y el aumento de poder del demonio

 **Loke:** Majestad, tenemos que ir todos a ayudar, de lo contrario no habrá ninguna posibilidad de ganar- dijo aterrado el león mientras el rey celestial miraba con preocupación la batalla

 **Rey espíritu:** No Loke- dijo asombrando a los presentes- si vamos alteraremos de forma grave el equilibrio de Earthland, o peor aún, "él" podría aparecer y unirse al demonio- dijo aterrando a sus subordinados recordando al que no ha sido nombrado mientras miraban al demonio sonreír con malicia a sus adversarios

Las cosas se están complicando para nuestros amigos, ¿qué pasara ahora? ¿Podrán hacerle? ¿Podrá Natsu terminar su recuperación a tiempo y ayudar en la batalla?

Todo esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo de THE WARRIOR

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y esto es todo, siento que no sean tan largos, y antes de irme, pronto subiré en mi página de Devianart imágenes de THE WARRIOR para que podáis ver a los personajes con mejor detalle. Y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	10. Capítulo 10: Abador, el tirano

**BUENAS A TODOS, AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON THE WARRIOR, Y BASTANTE CONTENTO AL SER MI PRIMERA HISTORIA EN LLEGAR A LOS DIEZ CAPÍTULOS, SOLO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, POR LO QUE OS DEJO LEER**

 **Capítulo 10: Abador, el tirano**

Gilrdats estaba sorprendido, los ryuyans estaban sorprendidos, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos. Todos estaban sorprendidos

Ese demonio se había vuelto a transformar, esta vez en un monstruo horripilante, y no solo eso, su poder había aumentado monstruosamente, no tenía comparación con su estado anterior

Mavis estaba aterrada, ese detalle la había cogido por sorpresa y no sabía que hacer a continuación, se sentía desesperada

 **Abador:** Ha sido un buen combate, pero me has humillado y eso merece un castigo- dijo sonriendo macabramente- por lo que tu final, será largo

Por su parte los ryuyans miraban aterrados y con desesperación al demonio, las opciones se les acababan y el tiempo en el que se activarían los ojos del titán, igualmente se estaba acabando

El demonio, sin aviso alguno, se lanzó al ataque hacia el peli naranja, el cual logró esquivar el ataque pese a la velocidad de su adversario mientras ascendía hacia el aire intentando pensar en un plan

 **Gilrdats:** "Puede que te hayas hecho más fuerte, pero mi velocidad sigue siendo muy superior"- dijo mirando a su adversario, sorprendiéndose luego de tenerlo en sus narices cuando miró nuevamente al frente, viéndolo con una sonrisa infernal y los labios cruzados

 **Abador:** ¿Qué?, ¿Pensabas que aquí el único que sabía correr eras tú?- dijo sonriente al sorprendido peli naranja, al igual que los ryuyans y los espectadores, no solo era más fuerte, también más rápido- me toca- dijo a gran velocidad encajándole un poderoso puñetazo al peli naranja en el abdomen, que hizo que escupiera sangre y se retorciera de dolor, para posteriormente darle otro puñetazo en la cara que casi le deja sin cabeza

 **Cana:** ¡PAPÁ!- Dijo aterrada la morocha al ver la brutal paliza que el demonio le estaba dando a su padre

Los demás miembros del gremio estaban igual, su mago más fuerte estaba siendo apaleado sin piedad por ese monstruo infernal

Makarov y Mavis estaban aterrados y frustrados por no poder hacer nada al respecto

En la capsula de recuperación, el peli rosa pudo sentir el descenso de Ki del mago de clase S después de que el demonio aumentara el suyo nuevamente, y se sentía cada vez más frustrado al no poder salir de la cápsula

En el campo de batalla, el demonio tenía agarrado por la cabeza al destrozado mago de pelo naranja que intentaba librarse en vano de su adversario, el cuál le sonreía con malicia

 **Abador:** Ha estado bien el calentamiento, te veré allí abajo- dijo formando una bola de ki en su mano libre con intención de acabar con el peli naranja

Claro, que lo habría de hecho de no ser porque la rubia con la cicatriz en su ojo derecho le encajó un puñetazo al hijo de satán en su cara que lo mandó a volar unos varios metros mientras llevaba a su compañero junto a los demás

 **Laura:** Escuchad todos, tenemos que hacerle frente todos a la vez, es la única posibilidad de ganar- dijo la rubia mientras todos asentían, incluso Moloch, pese a que ellos eran sus enemigos, no tenía elección, iba a vengar a sus padres costase lo que costase

De los escombros, el demonio empezó a salir de estos con una mirada seria que se volvió una sonrisa maníaca hacia sus enemigos

 **Abador:** Por muchos que me ataquéis, el resultado será el mismo, panda de gusanos- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante enfadando a sus adversarios

 **Laura:** Eso ya lo veremos- dijo mientras se transformaban en súper dragon Slayers, incluso Gilrdats, que pese a sus heridas, logró recuperarse gracias a una píldora de regeneración que se trajo, lo que extraño un poco a sus compañeros, ¿cómo las había conseguido?- pensó levemente para volver toda su atención al hijo del diablo

El demonio con su arrogante sonrisa, incitó con los dedos a sus adversarios para que le atacaran

Estos no se hicieron esperar y en conjunto se lanzaron contra el hijo del mal

Sting le lanzó una patada por detrás hacia la nuca, que el demonio esquivó, al igual que una patada giratoria de Rogue, varios puñetazos de Wendy, y una avalancha de puñetazos de Laura, Moloch y Gajeel en conjunto, pero este se los quitó de encima con solo una onda de aire, mientras el Mago Clase S Gilrdats junto a Wendy lanzaron un ataque de Ki en conjunto al demonio, creando una nube de humo dela cuál la bestia infernal salió con una sonrisa y sin apenas rasguños

Los ryuyans y Gilrdats no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron al ataque, mientras el sonriente demonio los esperaba con una sonrisa, tenía que admitir que su valor era admirable

Los espectadores miraban asombrados la determinación de los Ryuyans y el mago de clase S mientras Mavis se regañaba mentalmente a sí misma por no haber pensado en eso, si atacaban en conjunto tal vez podrían tener una oportunidad

Mientras atacaban, Moloch estaba pensando en una estrategia, ya que la fuerza bruta por sí sola no serviría de nada, y más al ver la sonrisa de ese cabrón, como si esto fuera divertido

Entonces todos lanzaron una impresionante horda de puñetazos, patadas y coletazos por parte de los ryuyans al demonio, el cuál movía sus extremidades a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a sus atacantes de como bloqueaba sus golpes o los esquivaba sin apenas esfuerzo

O eso pensaron hasta que el peli verde vio como algunas partes del cuerpo del diablo sangraban, lo que le hizo subir se potencia

Los demás también se dieron cuenta, y aumentaron de golpe su potencia, sorprendiendo a su temible adversario, que le estaba costando mantener el ritmo hasta que finalmente dejó una apertura, la cual Gajeel no tardó en aprovechar

El pelinegro, le dio una potente patada en el estómago a su adversario, que se retorció de dolor, rompiendo completamente su defensa

 **Moloch:** ¡AHORA!- Gritó el peli verde y todos se lanzaron al ataque combinado

Wendy le dio varios puñetazos en las costillas, finalizando con un coletazo, que mando a su rival hacia Rogue, que le dio varios puñetazos en la cara y pecho, finalizando con una patada aérea, donde Sting lo esperaba con un potente golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo a una altura de casi 500 metros, provocando un gigantesco cráter

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos de ver como las tornas habían cambiado a su favor, y muchos formaban una sonrisa

Erza estaba maravillada ante tal trabajo en equipo de los dragon Slayers, sin duda alguna, Natsu había sido un gran maestro

El peli rosa, que estaba en la cámara, la cual estaba cerca de terminar el tratamiento, sentía como el ki de sus compañeros subió de golpe mientras que el del demonio había bajado, y eso le hizo sonreír internamente con orgullo al darse cuenta de que estaban trabajando en equipo

En el aire todos concentraron su máximo poder en sus manos y boca, mientras Gilrdats lo concentraba todo en sus manos

La tierra temblaba y se agrietaba, los mares bramaban enloquecidos, el cielo se volvió oscuro y las nubes formaban un círculo cuyo centro era hueco era hueco y rayos enormes y agresivos salían de su interior para llegar a la alborotada tierra

Los guerreros estaban con sus mejores ataques cargados a máximo poder, mientras el demonio, tumbado en el cráter que su cuerpo había creado, miraba asombrado y preocupado esa combinación monstruosa que iban a lanzarse

 **Ryuyans/Gilrdats: ¡MEGA RUGIDO DEL REY DIOS DRAGÓN!/¡KI CRASH!-** Gritaron a todo pulmón, lanzando sus ataques que se combinaron en uno solo, más precisamente, en una enorme onda de energía formada por Ki y magia dirigía al demonio que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo todo el impacto

La explosión fue de proporciones épicas, si la batalla hubiese sido en Fiore, las posibilidades de que la ciudad, los pueblos externos y toda la zona costera, hubiesen sido destruidas sin dejar ningún rastro, ya que el cráter que crearon podría casi rivalizar con el que hubiera hecho un 15% del que hizo el meteorito que mató a los dinosaurios hacer 65 millones de años en la tierra real, pero no nos desviemos del tema central

Los guerreros estaban cansados pero firmes, habían usado muchísima energía en ese ataque, por lo que decidieron sentarse en el suelo a recuperar el aliento

Los espectadores se quedaron totalmente callados durante varios segundos

 **Lissana:** ¡LO HAN HECHO, LO HAN CONSEGUIDO!- Gritó a todo pulmón mientras todos celebraban la victoria de sus camaradas, al igual que los otros gremios

En el mundo de los espíritus, el ambiente era el mismo, todos empezaron a celebrar la caída del hijo de Satan

Sin embargo, Mavis, Makarov y el rey espíritu seguían con un semblante serio, años de batalla les habían dado un instinto que les avisaba cuando un rival era increíblemente poderoso y que subestimarlo sería un grave error

Y este era el caso

Los guerreros se levantaban del suelo, algo cansados, pero con determinación, sorprendidos al sentir que el Ki de ese monstruo aún estaba presente

De lo más profundo del agujero del cráter, una mano infernal salía hacia la superficie, dando paso a continuación al resto del cuerpo de color negro

Los espectadores tanto los gremios como los espíritus dejaron de celebrar al ver nuevamente al demonio salir de los escombros con apenas unos rasguños y con una mirada seria, demasiado seria como para justificar que las cosas, irían de mal en peor

El demonio miraba con un semblante muy serio a sus adversarios, para posteriormente subir al cielo y ponerse a unos metros de ellos con una leve sonrisa

 **Abador:** Impresionante, lo admito, pensé que no la iba a contar- dijo con una sonrisa a los frustrados guerreros que seguían en posición de combate

 **Gilrdats:** Pues todavía tenemos fuerza para hacerte otro ataque como ese- dijo el mago clase S en posición de lucha

 **Abador:** Es cierto, debo admitirlo, no podré venceros… en esta forma- dijo aterrando a los presentes y a los espectadores

 **Rey espíritu:** Maldito…- gruño por lo alto olvidando ese detalle

 **Mavis:** No, lo va a hacer…- dijo aterrada la rubia preocupando a los miembros del gremio

 **Wendy:** ¿De qué hablas maldito cerdo?- dijo la peli azul agresiva pero asustada ante su adversario

 **Abador:** No lo dije antes… aparte de esta, me queda otra transformación más- dijo helando la sangre a todos los que escucharon esas palabras

Muchos no salían del shock de aquellas palabras, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sus corazones dejasen de latir

 **Abador:** Os felicito…- dijo tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo- … vais a poder ver en primera fila, mi transformación final, y con ello, mi verdadero poder- dijo con una sonrisa maligna de izquierda a derecha, diente por diente, desde arriba hasta abajo

Los guerreros se alejaron por si intentaba algún ataque furtivo mientras mantenían la defensa

Los fenómenos naturales que habían provocado los ryuyans, ahora los provocaba el demonio, pero con mucha más potencia, sin contar con el Ki monstruoso que lo estaba rodeando y hacía temblar hasta la atmosfera de la batalla

Los presentes y los espectadores estaban aterrados, no podían creer ni imaginarse que aquel sujeto tuviese todavía más poder mientras se imaginaban la forma que podría adoptar, poniendo a muchos los pelos de punta

En el mundo de los espíritus, el rey de este miraba realmente preocupado y pensando detenidamente si entrar o no en el mundo de los humanos para participar en la batalla

Por su parte, el peli rosa estaba asombrado por ese descomunal aumento de poder del enemigo, a la vez que frustrado por que solo le quedaban unos minutos para salir

En el campo de batalla, los Slayers y el peli naranja estaban desesperados, ese monstruo no dejaba de aumentar su poder y ellos estaban agotados, y para desgracia de todos, las píldoras del peli naranja se habían quemado durante el anterior ataque

 **Moloch:** Niña- dijo llamando la atención de todos y molestando a Wendy por lo dicho- quiero que me lances un ataque con todas tus fuerzas y me dejes herido de muerte- dijo asombrando a todos

 **Laura:** ¿Te has vuelto loco? Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- dijo cabreada la rubia

 **Moloch:** Precisamente por eso- dijo confundiendo a todos- ella es médico, una vez que trate mis heridas, obtendré un zenkai que aumentará mis poderes y así tendremos alguna oportunidad- dijo asombrando a todos ante ese plan. Tenía razón, si obtenía nuevamente un zenkai, habría más posibilidades de vencer a ese monstruo

Sin embargo, la desconfianza hacia el peli verde aún era muy grande, pese a la ayuda que los aportó y el haber llevado al peli rosa a una cámara de recuperación, los recuerdos de la pelea que tuvieron con el peli verde Slayer seguían bastante frescos

 **Gajeel:** Está bien, no queda otra, situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas- dijo de mala gana el pelinegro con piercings mientras los demás asentían de la misma forma

Por otro lado, el hijo de Satan seguía aumentando sus poderes descomunalmente mientras su piel daba destellos rojos y amarillos y empezaba a resquebrajarse poco a poco mientras la tierra enloquecía aún más

Todos los gremios del reino, y el propio rey Thomas junto a su hija miraban la escena con miedo y deseando que un milagro les salvara

La hija del rey, Hisui, se dio cuenta hace bastante rato de la ausencia del peli rosa, aunque sabía el motivo, pero eso no le impedía suplicar por todos los dioses que el peli rosa apareciera a salvarlos de la misma forma que los salvo de la invasión de los dragones dirigida por Rogue del futuro

En el campo de batalla, Wendy estaba dudosa, pese al daño que les causo en el pasado, el peli verde ahora era un camarada, y herir queriendo a un camarada era algo que no le gustaba

Sin embargo, la situación requería de medidas extremas, por lo que sin vacilar lanzó una ráfaga de ki al peliverde que lo atravesó por completo, el cual cayo sangrante al suelo, y sin perder tiempo empezó a tratarlo con rapidez antes de que el demonio acabase su transformación

Lo que no sabían, es que el demonio los estaba viendo

 **Abador:** "Esa niña tiene poderes de curación, ahora entiendo por qué el tío de los piercings seguía vivo"- pensó viendo asombrado como la peli azul curaba al peli verde

El peliverde una vez curado se hizo un chequeo, y tal como supuso, sus poderes habían aumentado bastante, de hecho, más de lo que esperaba

 **Gilrdats:** Preparaos, puede que intente algo- dijo el peli naranja poniendo a todos en alerta máxima

La piel del demonio empezó a romperse como si fuera cristal, mostrando una leve imagen de una figura humanoide, que fue ocultada por un enorme destello de luz, el cual fue seguido de una explosión de Ki, que hizo temblar la tierra, legando incluso al límite de frontera del reino

Los ryuyans se cubrieron ante la nube de polvo y piedras que habían salido volando por el ki del hijo de Satan

Cuando el destello de luz se disipo, se podía ver un enorme cráter, en cuyo centro había un pilar de tierra que había sobrevivido a la explosión

En el pilar de tierra, se encontraba una figura humanoide, no superior a 1, 60 de altura, con una cola de mono negra y ojos rojos. Su cuerpo tenía varios colores, siendo un marrón rojizo el más abundante

Su cabeza tenía varias protuberancias de coloración azulada

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos y algo confundidos, pensando que el demonio optaría una forma más aterradora

Sin embargo, Mavis y el rey espíritu sabían perfectamente que su poder era muy superior incluso al de sus tres anteriores formas juntas, por lo que había motivos para temblar

El demonio dirigió su vista al grupo, para posteriormente alzar el brazo derecho con el dedo índice señalando al grupo, lo cual confundió a los presentes y a los guerreros que estaban alerta

Entonces del dedo salió una especie de luz morada de un tamaño minúsculo que avanzó a gran velocidad hacia el grupo

Moloch fue el primero en darse cuenta y agarró del brazo a la peli azul Wendy antes de que el ataque del demonio impactara en algún punto grave de la joven, aunque al final, acabó herida en el hombro, el cual empezó a sangrar abundantemente

Los presentes estaban estoicos, apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, de no ser por el peli verde, Wendy ahora estaría muerta

 **Moloch:** El muy desgraciado la habrá visto curarme- dijo el peli verde furioso al ver al demonio sonriente

 **Laura:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo la rubia preocupada mientras la peli azul asentía

 **Wendy:** Sí, pero tardaré un rato en sanar por completo la herida- dijo la joven muy adolorida mientras con su brazo libre se trataba la herida con la magia que le quedaba

 **Abador:** Jajaja, debo felicitarte Moloch, muy pocos han podido ver ese ataque cuando estoy en este estado- dijo con una sonrisa maligna mientras los ryuyans y el mago clase S apretaban los dientes de rabia

Entonces, una enorme onda de Ki se pudo sentir por todo el campo de batalla, y también, por todo el reino de Fiore

Pese a que fue solo unos segundos, la tierra tembló de forma mucho más violentamente que cuando el demonio empezó a transformarse en su última forma, era como si miles de bombas nucleares hubiesen explotado a lo lejos y hubiesen provocado una onda de aire monstruosa

 **Gajeel:** Ese KI…- Dijo asombrado el pelinegro con piercings, el cuál le costó reconocer de quién era ese poder

En los gremios, en el reino de los espíritus y en el castillo del rey, las lácrimas dirigieron su vista hacia la fuente de aquel poder, donde solo había cielo con algunas nubes de fondo

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que un extraño destello rojizo apareció en el horizonte, el cual se hacía cada vez más grande hasta mostrar la forma de un joven peli rosa que todos los presentes conocían perfectamente

 **Todos:** ¡NATSU/SAN/SALAMANDER!-Gritaron todos sorprendidos al ver que el causante de ese monstruoso poder era el Slayer de fuego, hijo del difunto Igneel

El demonio miraba levemente asombrado y con una ceja levantada al desconocido aterrizar en el campo de batalla, donde ambos cruzaron miradas de desafío al contrario

 **Natsu:** Siento la tardanza chicos- dijo mirando a su adversario- es hora de probar mi nueva fuerza- dijo mirando seriamente a su futuro rival.

La batalla más esperada estaba a punto de comenzar

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, pronto las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes y ya va siendo hora de subir a Devianart las imágenes de los personajes. Y sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	11. Capítulo 11: Desesperación

**HOLA A TODOS, he vuelto nuevamente con esta historia, si seguro que muchos de vosotros queréis matarme, pero estaba liado con estudios, mis otras historias y mis dibujos. Pero no me enredo más, así que a leer**

 **PD: Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, pero no se que pasa que en este editor sin no añado una palabra que no conoce al diccionario la borra, me pasaba cuando comentaba a veces algunas historias**

 **Y sin más que decir a leer**

 **Capítulo 11: Desesperación, Natsu vs Abador**

El escenario donde los ryuyan y Gilrdats habían peleado contra el demonio, el cual estaba en su forma final, estaba en absoluto silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada mientras el recién llegado, Natsu Dragneel, miraba seriamente al demonio que lo miraba de la misma forma solo que un poco molesto

 **Abador:** ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó algo molesto por tener que enfrentarse a otra mosca toca pelotas

El peli rosa simplemente no dijo nada mientras iba a ver el estado de sus amigos

 **Natsu:** ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó el peli rosa a sus compañeros

 **Laura:** Bueno, seguimos vivos, aunque ahora vendría bien un jacuzzi – dijo sonrojada la rubia

 **Gilrdats:** Tengo que admitirlo, te has hecho muy fuerte- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Tú también viejo, no pensé que habías aprendido a usar el Ki- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Gilrdats:** Es una larga historia- dijo adolorido pero sonriente- pero creo que no es el momento de hablar de eso- dijo en un tono serio, mientras todos dirigían su mirada hacia el demonio el cuál parecía estar un poco enfadado por haber sido ignorado por el peli rosa

 **Abador:** Mocoso, Te he hecho una pre…

 **Natsu:** Ya te había oído antes, tarado- dijo cabreando al demonio- mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, ¿ya estás contento?- dijo seriamente al enfadado demonio por haber sido interrumpido

 **Abador:** Valla, valla, creo que necesitas que te den una lección mocoso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tenía varias venas en su cara, que se hicieron más grandes al ver la sonrisa del peli rosa

Moloch miraba impresionado el poder que el peli rosa había adquirido mientras apretaba los dientes con algo de rabia

 **Moloch:** "Su poder ha aumentado de una forma desmesurada, no tiene sentido, incluso con los zenkai, no se puede alcanzar tanto poder"- pensó mientras se sentía superado por su enemigo- "creo que es el súper ryuyan legendario, maldita sea, ese debería ser yo"- pensó con enfado y frustración ocultas, aunque le costaba controlarse

El ryuyan se puso en posición de defensa bajo la mirada confiada del demonio que simplemente se limitó a sonreír

 **Abador:** Eres un ingenuo si crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza

 **Natsu:** Bueno, eso todavía está por verse lagarto arcoíris- dijo poniéndose en pose de combate

 **Abador:** Aparte de ingenuo insolente, te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado a mí, el gran Abador- dijo preparándose para la batalla

 **Natsu:** Todos escuchadme- dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros- no se os ocurra intervenir- dijo asombrando a los presentes y a los espectadores de la batalla

 **Laura:** ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUE?! ¡¿ACASO NO HAS VISTO COMO NOS HA DEJADO?!- Gritó la rubia incrédula ante las palabras de su amado

Entonces el peli rosa miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa calmada llena de seguridad y confianza asombrando a los presentes y a los espectadores

 **Natsu:** Confiad en mí, se perfectamente el riesgo al que me expongo, pero debo hacerlo solo- dijo mirando nuevamente a su rival- quiero mostrarle al mundo todo el poder que tengo- dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo- además si la cosa se pone fea, podré contar con vosotros- dijo con su típica sonrisa que sonrojo a las chicas

Moloch simplemente sonrió levemente, después de todo el peli rosa era un Ryuyan puro, y tarde o temprano su orgullo como guerrero aparecería

Los demás simplemente asintieron, dejando al peli rosa este combate

Los espectadores estaban aterrados ante la decisión del peli rosa y que todos la respetaran, sin embargo Makarov y Mavis, al igual que el Rey espíritu en su mundo, entendían que el orgullo de su raza estaba ahora mismo fluyendo por las venas del peli rosa y poco podían hacer para cambiarle de opinión

 **Abador:** JAJAJAJAJA, ¿En serio crees que tú solo vas a poder vencerme a mí?- dijo muy confiado mientras el peli rosa ponía un semblante serio y estaba en posición de batalla- mocoso engreído, te vas a enterar de quién soy yo- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer a la derecha del peli rosa dispuesto a darle una patada que el peli rosa bloqueó sin aparente esfuerzo, asombrando a los presentes

El demonio lanzó otro golpe que el peli rosa volvió a bloquear, enfadando un poco al demonio que empezó a lanzarle golpes al peli rosa que los bloqueaba a gran velocidad, para posteriormente ser ahora el que lanzaba los golpes al demonio, el cual los esquivaba y repelía con maestría

Ambos guerreros alzaron el vuelo para seguir con el intercambio de golpes, donde ambos se dedicaban a esquivar los golpes del contrario cada vez a más velocidad mientras aparecían y desaparecían en el cielo y creaban cráteres en el suelo cuando se acercaban

Los presentes miraban asombrados el intercambio de golpes entre esos dos, al igual que los espectadores, sin creerse que el peli rosa estaba a la par de ese monstruo

 **Sting:** Increíble…- dijo el rubio sorprendido

 **Rogue:** Ambos están muy igualados- dijo el pelinegro en el mismo estado que el rubio

Sin embargo Gilrdats miraba con seriedad el combate

 **Gilrdats:** No os confiéis- dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros y los espectadores- esos dos no están yendo en serio, de hecho no creo que estén ni usando la mitad de sus poder- dijo asombrando a todos los que le oyeron para volver a mirar ese espectacular combate

En Fairy tail todos miraban con esperanzas de que el peli rosa ganara este combate y que la pesadilla se acabase de una vez por todas, al igual que el resto del mundo

Volviendo con ambos guerreros, el peli rosa había aterrizado en el suelo, mientras veía como el demonio se lanzaba hacia él

 **Abador:** Maldito- dijo ya frustrado de que el peli rosa esquivara los golpes, donde el demonio encajó su puñetazo en el suelo ya que nuevamente lo había esquivado, provocando una enorme humareda de polvo

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver al demonio buscando al peli rosa con gran enfado, cosa que sorprendió también a los compañeros de este y a los espectadores ya que no lo localizaban

 **Erza:** ¡¿Dónde está?!- preguntó la peli roja asombrada, al igual que sus compañeros de gremio, incluyendo a Makarov ya Mavis

Entonces el demonio salió volando al recibir un derechazo del peli rosa, que tenía una cara bastante seria, mientras el demonio acababa incrustado en una pared de piedras

 **Natsu:** Aquí estoy tarado- dijo el peli rosa con un tono serio mientras veía como su adversario salía de entre los escombros con una cara bastante seria

El demonio se puso a unos metros del peli rosa con un semblante serio para posteriormente sonreír levemente extrañando al peli rosa ante ese acto, al igual que a sus compañeros

 **Abador:** Valla, debo de admitir que eres fuerte, no todo el mundo me derriba de un puñetazo en esta forma- dijo mientras el peli rosa lo miraba seriamente- sabes, creo que va siendo hora de dejar de calentar, ¿no piensas lo mismo?- dijo aterrando a todos los que veían la batalla

 **Natsu:** La verdad es que me estaba aburriendo de jugar- dijo impresionando a todos los que le veían mientras aumentaba su Ki

 **Abador:** Pues prepárate, porque ahora voy a usar el 50% de mi poder, más te vale poder aguantar- dijo mientras el demonio aumentaba sus niveles de ki

El lugar donde se producía la batalla parecía que estaba a punto de explotar cuando ambos guerreros subieron sus niveles de energía, provocando que los presentes se agarrasen al suelo para evitar salir volando

 **Gajeel:** I… increíble…- dijo el pelinegro cubriéndose la cara para que los escombros no se le metieran en los ojos

En Fairy tail, todos veían asombrados la cantidad de energía que esos dos liberaban

 **Makarov:** Increíble, menuda potencia- dijo asombrado el mago santo ante lo que veían sus ojos

Después de que ambos aumentaran su poder, el lugar donde se libraba la gran batalla se calmó y los presentes pudieron levantarse del suelo

Entonces el demonio desapareció, para reaparecer nuevamente en la cara del peli rosa, el cual recibió un puñetazo que lo mando a volar, seguido de una patada que lo mandó hacia el suelo, donde recibió otra patada del demonio antes de que tocara el suelo, y finalizando con un gancho que lo estrelló contra las piedras

 **Erza/Laura/Wendy/Lissana/Mira/Happy:** ¡NATSUUU!- Gritaron las chicas aterradas por el peli rosa, siendo la rubia y la peli azul detenidas por sus compañeros para que no intervengan

Entonces, el peli rosa salió de los escombros con algunos rasguños mientras se sacudía el polvo de encima para posteriormente sonreír al demonio, el cual también sonreía

Entonces el peli rosa adoptó nuevamente un semblante serio para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer en la cara del demonio, el cuál le esperaba con una sonrisa, deteniendo el primer puñetazo del peli rosa pero no una patada que le dio en el abdomen, provocando que escupiera sangre, para posteriormente lanzarle al peli rosa un puñetazo en la cara, el cuál le devolvió al demonio, y así, empezando otra oleada de golpes muchos más fuertes, rápidos, y más difíciles de esquivar para ambos contrincantes, que se provocaban leves heridas y rasguños en la piel, mientras que parecía que a medida que luchaban, sus golpes se hacía más fuertes, rápidos y letales

Entonces, el demonio en un descuido del peli rosa, creó una burbuja donde el peli rosa quedó atrapado, sorprendiendo a los presentes, mientras el demonio le sonreía macabramente, para posteriormente patear al peli rosa, el cual sintió un dolor enorme

Entonces el demonio desapareció y reapareció nuevamente detrás del peli rosa, encajándole una potente patada que lo mandó a volar, para darle otra vez, y así consecutivamente durante varios minutos llenos de dolor y agonía para las chicas Ryuyan y las que observaban la pelea, donde el demonio finalizó encajándole una patada al peli rosa que lo estrelló contra el suelo deshaciendo la esfera de Ki, mientras el demonio, cargaba una esfera de Ki

 **Abador:** Cómete esto- dijo lanzándole la esfera a gran velocidad, que el peli rosa agarró consciente de que si explotaba sus amigos correrían gran peligro, pero la esfera era bastante fuerte

El peli rosa, al ver que no tenía opciones, se convirtió en un Súper ryuyan, creando una onda de ki monstruosa que dejó a todos sin aliento, incluido el propio Abador, para ver como el ahora peli rojo mandaba a volar la esfera de Ki que él había creado

Al ver que el demonio bajó la guardia, el peli rojo le encajó un puñetazo en la quijada al demonio, el cual sintió como se le quebraban los dientes, para posteriormente darle una patada que casi lo hace dar una vuelta entera al planeta de no ser porque se pudo recomponer, recibiendo una patada en el cuello por parta del peli rojo, que agarró a su adversario por la pierna mientras concentraba Ki en sus manos y boca

 **Natsu:** Es hora de acabar con esto- dijo concentrando una monstruosa cantidad de poder, que dejó sin palabras a los presentes y a los espectadores- **¡RED ROAR HEART!-** dijo lanzando su onda de ki, combinándola con su rugido del dragón de la llamas y eléctrico, impactando de lleno en el demonio el cuál miraba aterrado ese ataque dirigirse hacia él

 **Abador:** ¡NOOOOO!- Dijo para posteriormente ser impactado por la técnica del peli rojo, provocando una monstruosa explosión en el cielo que de seguro habría destruido el reino de Fiore si hubiese impactado en la tierra

Cuando todo el caos provocado por la explosión de energía desapareció se podía ver a Natsu con las manos apuntando hacia el cielo y respirando agitadamente

Los presentes y los espectadores no se lo creían, Natsu lo había hecho, había derrotado al demonio

Todos, incluidos los presentes en la batalla, empezaron a saltar de alegría ya sonreír al ver que ese demonio había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

Sin embargo, el dragón Slayer de fuego sentía que eso no sería suficiente

Y tenía razón, ya que pudo ver en el cielo al demonio con el cuerpo bastante magullado por la técnica que había usado antes, mientras el demonio lo miraba con una cara de asesino psicópata mientras aumentaba su Ki, aterrorizando nuevamente a todos al ver que el demonio seguía vivo

 **Abador:** ¡MISERABLE, VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!- Dijo lanzándose contra el peli rojo a gran velocidad, al igual que el peli rojo, empezando nuevamente una pelea a golpes, donde el demonio tenía ventaja sobre el Ryuyan, el cual estaba recibiendo una paliza, para horror de las féminas que le amaban

 **Moloch:** Maldición no queda otra- dijo concentrando su ki en su mano derecha

 **Gajeel:** Eso es…- dijo sorprendido mientras el peliverde concentraba energía

 **Moloch:** ¿Controláis la transformación todos?- dijo mientras asentía- entonces id a ayudar a Salamander, yo me encargaré del resto- dijo mientras el pelinegro asentía y todos se lanzaban a ayudar al peli rojo

El demonio tuvo que detener su paliza al ver como todos se lanzaban contra él, lo que le dio tiempo a Natsu de recuperarse y unirse a la batalla

 **Abador:** Miserables gusanos, por muchos que vengáis no vais a conseguir detenerme, os mataré a todos- dijo enfadado mientras lanzaba golpes y esquivaba los golpes de sus adversarios. Tenía que admitir que todos juntos le estaban dando problemas

En Mermaid Heels las magas daban ánimos para que los ryuyans derrotaran al demonio, mientras Kagura observaba al peli verde hacer una esfera con todo el poder que tenía

 **Kagura:** "Esa esfera me suena…¡espera! ¿Eso es?..."- pensó sorprendida recordando la batalla de Natsu y Moloch

En el campo de batalla, los ryuyans y Gilrdats se retiraron para poder recuperar el aliento, al igual que el demonio que los miraba a todos con furia

 **Moloch:** ¡Salamander!- dijo el peli verde llamando la atención de todos, sorprendiendo al peli rojo de la esfera que creó el peli verde- ahí va- dijo lanzándola al aire extrañando a Gilrdats y a Abador, ya que no sabían de la transformación, pero Kagura, Mira, Lissana, Juvia y Cana si lo sabían

El peli verde entonces alzó la mano haciendo más grande la esfera que lanzó dándole el aspecto de la luna

Los espectadores estaban confundidos ya que no entendían nada

 **Abador:** Que se supone que es…. ¿eh?- dijo para posteriormente extrañarse al ver a los ryuyans, para posteriormente sorprenderse y asustarse ante lo que veía

El cuerpo de los Slayers empezó a crecer, sobre todo la musculatura y el tamaño, mientras su ropa se desgarraba, sus dientes se volvían más grandes y afilados, mientras garras salían de sus dedos tanto de las manos como de los pies

 **Gilrdats/Abador/Espectadores:** ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO?!- Dijeron todos impresionados al ver a los ryuyans convertidos en dragones

Natsu era muy parecido a su padre dragón, pero con una crin de pelo roja, Gajeel también se parecía a Metallicana pero con una crin de pelo negro, Laura era de color dorado y la parte inferior blanca y con una gran delantera al igual que Wendy, mientras Sting y Rogue eran casi idénticos a sus padres, salvo que su apariencia era más joven y eran más musculosos, y Sting no tenía barba de chivo como su padre

 **Abador:** ¡MALDITO! ¡ ¿ME HAS ESTADO ESCONDIENDO ESTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!- Dijo con una mezcla de ira y miedo sabiendo que ahora estaba en serios problemas

 **Moloch: ¿En serio te creías que iba a ser lo bastante estúpido para decirte todos los poderes de los míos, miserable bastardo?** \- dijo con odio hacia el demonio

Los espectadores no se creían lo que estaban viendo, nunca se imaginarían que sus compañeros se transformarían en dragones

 **Erza:** Increíble….- dijo la peli roja maravillada ante el dragón rojo que ahora era Natsu

 **Makarov:** No solo se han transformado, sus heridas se han curado y sus poderes han aumentado- dijo impresionado ante la transformación de los Slayers

 **Macao:** Ahora sí, la victoria está asegurada- dijo con una sonrisa confiada alegrando un poco a sus compañeros

En Sabertooh, todos estaban flipando al ver a los dragones gemelos convertidos en dragones y que estos desprendieran un poder monstruosos

Los dragones se lanzaron al ataque contra el demonio, el cual tenía problemas para esquivarlos ya que eran muy rápidos para su tamaño, los cuales molían a golpes al demonio con puñetazos, coletazos y mordiscos, principalmente Moloch dispuesto a vengar la muerte de sus padres

 **Abador:** "Mierda, con bastante fuertes, si no hago algo acabaré muerto"- Pensó con furia y desesperación intentando buscar una solución

Entonces Moloch lanzó un coletazo que mandó al demonio por los aires mientras sentía el mayor dolor de su vida

 **Natsu: ¡AHORA!-** Gritó el dragón rojo lanzando su rugido de fuego a máxima potencia mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, teniendo como resultado una onda explosiva a niveles titánicos

La tierra temblaba, los vientos rugían con todo su poder, arrancando árboles y grandes piedras a su paso

Los edificios de las ciudades temblaban como si estuviesen a punto de caer, provocando que los habitantes salieran aterrados de los edificios antes de que se produjera un desastre irreparable

Los gremios no fueron una excepción, por lo que los magos salieron del gremio con la lácrima para seguir viendo la pelea, aunque les era muy difícil mantenerse en pie ante la fuerza que producía el viento procedente del lugar donde se libraba la batalla que decidiría el futuro de la humanidad

Después de que los dragones lanzaran sus rugidos, el entorno pudo relajarse, dejando solo una enorme nube de humo

Los dragones respiraban agitadamente, mostrando que habían usado todo ese poder en ese ataque, mientras el mago clase S de Fairy Tail los miraba incrédulos y asombrados

 **Gilrdats:** Impresionante…. No esperaba que tuvierais esa transformación tan poderosa y que la controláis sin volveros como Acnologia- dijo impresionado viendo con una sonrisa a los dragones que le sonrieron, excepto Moloch que tenía una mirada seria

 **Wendy: Nunca nos volveríamos como ese cretino por muy fuertes que nos hagamos** \- Dijo la dragona blanca con una sonrisa

 **Laura: Ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que esa falsa luna se deshaga -** Dijo agotada la rubia

 **¿?:** ¿Así que se trataba de eso?- dijo una voz que heló la sangre a todos los que estaban y eran testigos del combate

Los dragones giraron lentamente sus cabezas para ver que, a medida que se deshacía el humo, se apreciaba una silueta humanoide con una cola de mono, mirándoles con ansias homicidas

Entonces de entre el humo, salió una esfera dirección hacia la falsa luna que Moloch había creado, provocando que los dragon Slayers volviesen a su forma base bastante agotados y con reservas muy bajas de Ki y magia

 **Sting:** Esto…- dijo bastante asustado y apretando los dientes y puños

 **Wendy:** No puede estar pasando….- dijo en el mismo estado que su compañero rubio

En el cielo, se encontraba el hijo de Satán, con heridas severas pero no en exceso, mirándolos con odio, ira, y deseos homicidas que apenas dejarían respirar o dejarían inconscientes a muchas personas civiles o magos de bajo nivel

Los que veían el combate a través de la lácrima simplemente, tenían los pantalones cagados y meados, sobre todo cierto nudista de hielo que por rarezas del destino llevaba sus pantalones puestos y recién cagados, literalmente (el autor no tiene nada que ver aviso…..), sin creerse que ese monstruo estuviera vivo después de recibir ese monstruoso ataque que casi destruye el reino

 **Abador:** Miserables ratas….- dijo en tono bajo y con la cabeza agachada- esto…. ¡ ME LAS VAIS A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- Gritó muy cabreado para posteriormente subir nuevamente su Ki a niveles aún más monstruosos si podía ser posible aterrando a todos los que le veían

 **Gajeel:** ¡MISERABLE!- Dijo asombrado y aterrado ante el poder del diablo

 **Natsu:** ¡¿AÚN TENÍA MÁS PODER ESCONDIDO?!- Dijo sin salir de su asombro ante el poder que se mostraba ante él

 **Abador:** Preparaos, voy a usar el 85% de mi poder, así que rezad todo lo que sepáis- dijo lanzándose contra los Slayers, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, siendo Natsu el primero, recibiendo un brutal puñetazo que lo hizo escupir un montón de sangre, para posteriormente ser lanzado hacia Laura, provocando que ambos se estrellaran contra el suelo

Los siguientes fueron Gajeel y Moloch, pero estos pudieron resistir algo mejor los golpes, aunque la verdad es que el diablo les estaba dando una paliza brutal

Wendy y los gemelos, fueron a ayudar, al igual que Gilrdats, pero fueron repelidos sin problemas por el demonio, acabando estrellados en el suelo, mientras Gajeel y Moloch soportaban como podían la paliza

Por su parte, Natsu y Laura se levantaban muy adoloridos y con pocas fuerzas del suelo mientras miraban como el demonio apaleaba sin piedad a sus compañeros

El peli rosa furioso ante eso, junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ir a ayudarles

 **Moloch:** "Salamander espera"- dijo mentalmente el peli verde deteniendo al peli rosa- "¿Recuerdas la técnica que usaste contra mí cuando pelee contra vosotros y que me alcanzó gracias a la niña?"- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía- "tienes que hacer otra vez esa técnica, es nuestra última opción para ganar"- dijo mentalmente mientras el demonio lo apaleaba a él, ya que Gajeel acabó comiendo tierra en el suelo

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo- dijo alzando sus manos al cielo- escuchadme todos, necesito que me deis vuestra energía, alzad las manos al cielo para poder acabar con este demonio- pidió el peli rosa mientras sus compañeros asentían, mientras Moloch ganaba tiempo

 **Mavis:** Ya habéis oído, alzad las manos- dijo mientras todos alzaban sus manos al cielo, incluso Gray, obligado por la primera y Makarov

Los otros Gremios y el consejo mágico tampoco se quedaron atrás y alzaron sus manos al cielo

Crime Sociere también colaboro, ya que gracias a Erick pudieron saber el pedido del peli rosa

Los animales también hicieron su parte dando su Ki al peli rosa, el cual empezaba a formar una esfera de energía que crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo

Moloch, por su parte aguantaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad la paliza que le daba el hijo de Satán, mientras Gilrdats era ahora el que recibía los golpes del diablo para que el peliverde se recuperara

 **Natsu:** Vamos, aún no es suficiente, necesito más- dijo desesperado al ver que sus amigos no aguantarían mucho tiempo

Los magos de todo el continente de Fiore junto con los de los alrededores del reino estaban dando su poder al peli rosa, incluso el propio rey, junto a su hija, Arcadios y los demás guardias daban su poder al Slayer

Los espíritus tampoco se quedaron atrás y transmitieron su poder al peli rosa

Por su parte Gilrdats apenas se podía mantener de pie, su cara estaba sangrante y cubierta de moretones y un ojo cerrado de lo morado e hinchado que estaba

 **Abador:** Eres bastante fuerte humano, has podido soportar una de mis palizas usando el 85% de mi poder eso es digno de admirar, serías un gran soldado en mis filas, es una pena que tengas que morir- dijo cogiéndolo con la cola para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires

 **Moloch:** Yo todavía…. No he… acabado contigo- dijo en un estado muy parecido al del mago clase S, haciendo sonreír al demonio

 **Abador:** Impresionante, tengo que admitirlo, los de tu raza sois muy resistentes, pero solo sabéis dar problemas- dijo encajándole un puñetazo en el abdomen al ryuyan dejándolo casi seco, para posteriormente agarrarlo por la cabeza- tendré que mataros a todos si quiero cumplir mi deseo- dijo cargando una leve esfera de Ki

Pero lo que no sabía el diablo, era que la bomba de Ki y magia que había creado el peli rosa estaba a punto de ser completada, la cuál era casi tan grande como el estadio de los juegos mágicos

 **Laura:** Vamos Natsu, lánzala- dijo desesperada la rubia

 **Natsu:** No, si la lanzo ahora, podría esquivarla, necesito más energía- dijo igual de frustrado

Moloch por su parte hizo un aumento de ki, que sorprendió al demonio que lo soltó asombrado de que l peli verde tuviera aún más poder escondido, el cuál desapareció a los pocos segundos de haber salido

Gajeel también hizo lo mismo antes de caer al suelo rendido y sin fuerzas, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Gilrdats, Wendy y los otros Slayers

 **Abador:** Así que aún os quedaba más poder, que pena que no os sirva de nada- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver sonreír al peli verde- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia miserable?- dijo dándole un coletazo que lo mando a varios cientos de metros de distancia

 **Natsu:** Ya está- dijo mirando hacia el diablo

Moloch de levantó con todas su fuerzas para sonreírle descaradamente al diablo, lo que le puso furioso

 **Moloch:** Hasta nunca… cretino- dijo para desaparecer con súper velocidad con la poca energía que le quedaba, extrañando al demonio

El peli rosa no perdió el tiempo y lanzó la enorme bomba de energía mixta de Ki y Magia hacia el hijo de Satán para acabar de una vez por todas

El demonio, por instinto giró su vista hacia atrás para ver con sorpresa y horror la enorme esfera de Ki que se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad

 **Abador:** ¡ ¿QUÉ ES ESO?¡- Gritó aterrado viendo como esa enorme esfera se dirigía hacia él sin posibilidad de esquivarla, por lo que se vio a detenerla con sus manos, pero la esfera era demasiado poderosa para el hijo de Satán la cual acabó ganando terreno hasta arrastrar al diablo hacia el mar y posteriormente explotar

 **Abador:** ¡NOOO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOOOOO…!- Gritó mientras la enorme bomba de energía se lo llevaba de por medio hasta que desapareció dentro de la enorme bomba de energía, la cual explotó dentro del mar, provocando una explosión de proporciones bíblicas que quedaría grabada en los libros de historia, claro, si hubiese alguien para escribirlo

Después de que el lugar se calmara por la explosión producida, todos se juntaron para ver que el monstruo que lo estaba atormentando había desaparecido para siempre

 **Wendy:** Está…. ¿Muerto?- dijo la peli azul arrastrándose hacia el peli rosa y sus compañero

 **Gajeel:** Creo…. Que sí- dijo al no sentir ninguna energía hacia donde había caído la bomba de energía

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos para posteriormente sonreír y saltar de alegría, y posteriormente quejarse de dolor, provocando que los presentes se rieran, menos Moloch que tenía su típica mirada seria

Los gremios espectadores no pudieron evitar ponerse a celebrar con gran alegría la muerte de ese tirano que amenazaba su futuro, incluso el consejo mágico se puso a celebrar la victoria, pese al cansancio que les produjo donar su energía al peli rosa

 **Mavis:** Por fin, estamos a salvo por fin- dijo con lágrimas de felicidad, al ver que una de sus peores pesadillas había desaparecido para siempre

En el campo de batalla, los Ryuyans y Gilrdats se encontraban sentados en el suelo agotados después de ardua batalla

 **Gilrdats:** Lo hemos logrado- dijo con una sonrisa y relajado

 **Sting:** Una pregunta Natsu-san, ¿Dónde aprendió esa técnica?- pregunto el rubio al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Antes de abandonar el gremio estuve entrenando hasta que recordé en uno de los libros de Igneel que hablaba sobre el uso y la conexión con la fuerza de la naturaleza y la capacidad de trasferir o recibir energía de los seres vivos de alrededor, y encontré esta técnica, conocida como la _Genkidama_ o _Bola Genki-_ Dijo el peli rosa aclarando las dudas a sus compañeros

Entonces la rubia Slayer abrazó al peli rosa, sonrojandolo un poco

 **Natsu:** Esto… Laura- dijo algo avergonzado llamando la atención de la rubia

 **Laura:** ¿Ocurre algo Natsu-kun?- dijo apretando los pechos contra el pectoral del peli rosa, provocando que Gilrdats le sonriera con el pulgar en alto y Gajeel junto a los gemelos se rieran de la situación del peli rosa, incluso Moloch sonrió al ver el lío donde estaba metido su rival

 **Wendy:** Quieta ahí- dijo la peli azul abrazando también al peli rosa para molestia de la rubia

 **Laura:** ¿Qué te crees que haces?- dijo muy molesta liberando sus instintos asesinos

 **Wendy:** Pues los mismo que tú le haces a "MÍ" Natsu-kun- dijo lanzándole miradas asesinas a la rubia, la cual le respondió de la misma manera, mientras el peli rosa pedía ayuda a sus compañeros con la mirada, cosa que estos negaron de inmediato, si había algo que nunca había que hacer si querías vivir un día más, era meterse en una pelea entre dos hembras de Ryuyan

El ambiente estuvo tranquilo, hasta que Rogue miró con verdadero terror por encima de donde estaba el peli rosa siendo abrazado por las chicas, cosa que fue notado por todos los presentes que lo miraban extrañados

 **Sting:** ¿Rogue, que ocurre?- preguntó extrañado su hermano al ver al pelinegro tan asustado

Entonces Moloch, Gajeel y Gilrdats dirigieron su mirada hacia donde miraba el pelinegro, para poner la misma cara de terror

En Fairy Tail, Erza, observaba al grupo de Slayers, junto con Cana, esperando el regreso de sus compañeros y del peli rosa cuando notaron la forma en la que Rogue miraba hacia cierta dirección, cosa que fue notado por Kagura en Mermaid Heels, Yukino y Minerva en Sabertooh y otras personas en sus respectivos gremios, en el consejo mágico y en el castillo del rey

El peli rosa y las chicas miraron también hacia donde miraban sus compañeros, para abrir los ojos ante el horror que veían frente a ellos

En lo alto de una piedra, se encontraba el mismísimo hijo de satán, bastante mal herido, con un ojo cerrado, le faltaba la punta de la cola y las protuberancias de su cabeza estaban agrietadas y sangrantes

Los que estaban viendo aquella aterradora escena no tardaron en avisar a sus compañeros, los cuales miraban con verdadero terror, pánico e incredibilidad que ese monstruo sacado del mismísimo infierno estuviera vivo

Lo mismo ocurría con los ryuyans y Gilrdats, no se podían creer que ese monstruo siguiera vivo después de recibir ese monstruoso ataque

 **Abador:** Malditas ratas…..- dijo entre jadeos- ¿pensabais que mataríais con un ataque como ese?- dijo a sus adversarios que no salían del asombro y el terror al ver al diablo con vida- Natsu Dragneel…..- dijo con odio e ira hacia el peli rosa que, pese a no tener más energías, no dudo en ponerse en posición de lucha a plantarle cara

El demonio entonces lanzó un rayo dirección hacia el peli rosa, lo cual fue visto por el mago crash

 **Gilrdats:** ¡NATSU!- Dijo el mago clase S apartando al peli rosa, recibiendo el ataque que le atravesó todo el pecho, provocando que el peli naranja cayera al suelo escupiendo sangre, bajo la mirada de terror de sus compañeros

 **Cana:** ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!- Dijo la morena con lágrimas mientras el demonio se reía con toda su sangre fría al haber matado al mago clase S

Entonces, usó telequinesis para coger a Gajeel y elevarlo hasta el cielo, bajo la mirada de terror de sus amigos

 **Natsu:** ¡NO LO HAGAS ABADOR!- dijo mientras el demonio sonreía y empezaba a apretar su agarre, estrujando el cuerpo del pelinegro

 **Gajeel:** ¡NATSU!- Gritó para posteriormente explotar en mil pedazos, para el horror de los espectadores, que veían la escena, incapaces de decir nada

 **Levy:** ¡NOOOOOOO!- Gritó la peli azul derrotada, cayendo de rodillas al suelo incapaz de contener las lágrimas al ver morir a la persona que amaba

 **Abador:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Este es vuestro final malditos lagartos, os borrare de la faz del universo de una vez por todas- dijo con una sonrisa demencial total que prometía mucho dolor y agonía

 **(Música: Blue Stahli - Superhero Showdown)**

 **Natsu:** Mi… miserable- dijo el peli rosa apretando los dientes de la rabia- ¡ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!- gritó cegado por la ira mientras el demonio se reía con toda la maldad posible

Entonces la tierra volvió a temblar mientras el suelo se nublaba, quedando completamente negro, mientras el peli rosa se convertía en un súper dragon Slayer fácilmente, pero su poder seguía aumentando, provocando que todos lo miraran y el demonio dejara de reírse

El peli rojo apretaba los dientes mientras su pelo se erguía hacia arriba, sus músculos crecían y las venas se le hinchaban principalmente en el entrecejo de su frente, mientras truenos y rayos caían con violencia cerca de donde estaba el Slayer, el cuál era cubierto por pequeños rayos, pero sin usar su modo dragón de fuego eléctrico

Todos miraban al slayer de fuego hasta que finalmente este lanzo un grito de ira, liberando una cantidad monstruosa de Ki y magia, sorprendiendo a los presentes, no solo por el poder que desprendía, también por su nuevo aspecto

Se parecía al Súper Dragon Slayer, pero sus pelos apuntaban todos hacia arriba, y sus orejas parecían las de un elfo, como Erik, era más musculoso y tenía muchas más venas expuestas, sobre todo en su frente mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños llenos de ira

 **Mira:** Primera, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo muy impresionada la albina ante el poder y nueva apariencia que tenía Natsu

 **Mavis:** Podría ser….- dijo impresionada pero pensativa mientras observaba al Slayer

Natsu dirigió su vista al sorprendido demonio, el cual se sintió intimidado ante la furia que mostraban los ojos del peli rojo, siendo inevitable que se echará un poco para atrás

 **Natsu:** Laura, Wendy, Moloch, Sting, Rogue- dijo con firmeza llamando la atención de sus compañeros- llevaros a Gilrdats de aquí y juntad los ojos del titán para resucitarlos- dijo seriamente mientras sus compañeros lo miraban bastante asombrados- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁIS ESPERANDO?! ¡DAROS PRISA!- Gritó furioso el peli rojo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que reaccionaron y alejaron el cuerpo del campo de batalla, no sin que el peli verde Moloch le echara un vistazo al slayer de fuego

 **Moloch:** "Ese poder… ¿acaso él…?"- pensó impresionado y con envidia para posteriormente sonreír- "Te lo dejo a tu cargo Salamander"- dijo mientras se retiraba con las chicas que cargaban el cadáver del peli naranja

 **Laura:** "Natsu por favor, ten cuidado, no quiero perderte"- pensó preocupada por su amado, al igual que Wendy, que no dejaba de mirar aún impresionada el nuevo aspecto del Dragon Slayer de fuego y rayos

Natsu miraba con auténtica rabia al demonio que no salía de su asombro al ver el nuevo aspecto y poder que adquirió el Slayer

¿Será capaz Natsu de detener al hijo de Satán antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y eso es todo, creo que este me ha salido más largo que los anteriores lo cuál me pone muy feliz, solo espero que os haya gustado, y si preguntáis por mis otras historias, lo más probable es que me ponga con el REY OSCURO Aparte de que estoy haciendo otra historia de Fairy tail, la cuál subiré cuatro capítulos subiré el primero, y si veo que tiene muchos comentarios, seguidores y favoritos, subiré los siguientes, que serán largos, o eso espero, ya que hacer capítulos largos de este anime no es fácil para mí. Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	12. Capítulo 12: Supera tus límites

**HOLA A TODOS, aquí estoy nuevamente con THE WARRIOR, se que subí hace un mes esta historia, pero la inspiración vino y hay no se pude hacer nada, por lo que sin más que decir, a leer**

 **Capítulo 12: Supera tus límites, Súper Dragon Slayer de nivel 2**

El peli rojo miraba con furia a su adversario, el cual lo miraba sorprendido por el leve cambio de apariencia y el poder que había adquirido

 **Abador:** Jajaja, parece que has aumentado tu poder, pero eso no te servirá para poder vencerme- dijo confiado sin recibir respuesta alguna del ryuyan- además, no irás a pensar que voy a dejar escapar a tus amigos ¿verdad?- dijo apuntando con el dedo a los compañeros del Slayer que estaban a lo lejos

El peli rojo ante ese movimiento, se puso enfrente del demonio a gran velocidad, sorprendiéndolo ya que no lo había visto venir

Entonces el Slayer agarró con fuerza la mano del demonio para posteriormente estrujársela, provocándole bastante dolor al hijo de satán

 **Natsu:** No vas a volver a tocar a mis amigos- dijo con calma aunque por dentro su furia ardía sin límites- maldito ¡ASESINO!- Dijo encajándole un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire al demonio mientras sangre salía de su boca, para posteriormente recibir una patada ascendente que lo mandó a volar, siendo incapaz de detenerse

Posteriormente, el peli rojo apareció detrás del demonio, encajándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi le saca los ojos, para posteriormente encajarle un golpe con su cola en la espalda, que le puso los ojos blancos de dolor al demonio, que posteriormente cayó a gran velocidad hacia el mar

Todos los que observaban el combate se quedaron sin palabras ante la velocidad y fuerza del Slayer

 **Erza:** ¡E… es muy rápido!- dijo la maga clase S impresionada por la velocidad del peli rojo, mientras su compañeros asentían

Los Ryuyans, que habían sentido es leve aumento de poder del peli rojo, miraron impresionados la paliza que le dio al hijo de satán

Moloch miraba asombrado y con algo de celos al peli rojo

 **Moloch:** ¡No nos paremos, vallamos al gremio más cercano!- dijo el peli verde mientras todos asentían

 **Sting:** Vallamos a mi gremio, es el más cercano de todos- dijo mientras todos asentían y volaban rápidamente hacia el gremio de los dragones gemelos

Por su parte, el Slayer esperaba en el cielo a que su adversario saliera del agua, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder, con una explosión de agua, el demonio estaba volando en el aire mirando con incredulidad, ira y odio, mucho odio al peli rojo

 **Abador:** ¡MISERABLEEEEE!- Dijo lanzándose contra el peli rojo, el cuál esquivo sin esfuerzo el primer ataque para asombro del demonio, que le lanzo una patada ascendente hacia la cabeza, que el peli rojo volvió a esquivar, frustrando aún más al diablo, que empezó a lanzarle varios golpes seguidos al Slayer a gran velocidad sin encajarle ninguno

 **Abador:** ¡MALDITA SEA!- Dijo encajándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, para posteriormente impresionarse al ver que su golpe no le hizo nada, al igual que a los espectadores que observaban el combate

 **Natsu:** ¿Lo entiendes ahora?- dijo mirando seriamente al demonio que aún no salía de su asombro- ¿entiendes ahora la diferencia de poderes que hay entre tú y yo?- dijo seriamente mientras el demonio retrocedía

 **Abador:** No…. Esto no es posible- dijo cada vez más asustado mientras el ryuyan lo miraba fijamente y con mucha ira- Qui… ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!- Dijo muy asustado

 **Natsu:** Soy aquel que lucha por lo que considera correcto, aquel que protege a su familia y amigos, aquel que luchará hasta conseguir la victoria, soy la luz en medio de la oscuridad- dijo tensando sus puños y apretando los dientes furioso-¡ YO SOY NATSU DRAGNEEL! ¡ Y TU VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡ ABADOORRRR!- Dijo liberando una cantidad monstruosa de poder aterrando al diablo, y a los que observaban o sentían ese poder

 **Abador:** ¡ ACABARÉ CONTIGO!- Dijo mientras creaba esferas de Ki de gran tamaño para posteriormente lanzárselas al Ryuyan sin parar hasta finalmente cargar una esfera de mayor tamaño y lanzársela al ryuyan creando una gran explosión que preocupo a los espectadores

Sin embargo, el demonio apretó los dientes de ira al ver al Ryuyan ileso, una vez que el humo se había disipado, para gran alivio de los presentes

 **Abador:** ¡MALDITO SEAS LAGARTO!- Dijo el demonio muy frustrado apretando los puños de rabia

Entonces el Ryuyan a gran velocidad agarró por la cabeza al demonio para posteriormente arrastrarlo por todo el suelo y posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires con una patada en el costillar

 **Natsu:** Cambiemos de lugar- dijo agarrando al diablo por la cola para volar a gran velocidad hacia el cielo

 **Romeo:** ¿A dónde va?- dijo extrañado al igual que los presentes

 **Mavis:** ¡VAN A LA LUNA!- Dijo asombrando a sus compañeros

El Ryuyan logró salir del planeta para posteriormente estrellar a su rival contra la luna, curiosamente ambos podían respirar, aunque eso era debido a que la luna estaba próxima al planeta y una capa de atmosfera se forma en esta una vez cada seis meses, lo que permitía que ambos pudieran respirar y que la lácrima los siguiera

(Esto me lo he inventado yo, ya más pa delante lo entenderéis)

 **Abador:** ¡ ¿POR QUE ME HAS TRAIDO HASTA AQUÍ MISERABLE?!- Dijo muy cabreado

 **Natsu:** Para que te pongas serio- dijo asombrando a los espectadores- sé que tienes mucho más poder escondido- dijo seriamente el peli rojo

 **Abador:** Ya veo, quieres evitar la destrucción del planeta- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Muy bien mocoso! ¡ Te mostraré el poder del nuevo emperador del infierno!- dijo mientras aumentaba su Ki de forma desmesurada

 **Natsu:** Más te vale mostrarme a un verdadero monstruo- dijo seriamente viendo como el diablo aumentaba su poder

En Sabertooh, Los Slayers estaban viendo la pelea que tenían Natsu y Abador en la luna, donde el demonio aumentaba su poder descomunalmente

 **Minerva:** ¡ NATSU, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡ ACABA CON ÉL AHORA!- Dijo desesperada mientras Laura y Moloch entraban al gremio, para ver como el diablo aumentaba su poder

Moloch, que la estaba viendo gracias al uso del Ki, no le gustó nada lo que dijo la rubia

 **Yukino:** ¡LA PRIMERA TIENE RAZÓN NATSU! ¡ ACABA CON EL ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!- Pidió la albina desesperada mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

 **Moloch:** ¡ CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Dijo el peliverde cabreado liberando algo de su Ki haciendo callar a los presentes del miedo- ¡ ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TENÉIS HONOR O QUE?! ¡ SALAMANDER NO PELEA SOLO POR EL PLANETA!- Dijo mirando el combate- ¡ Ahora lucha también por su honor y orgullo! ¿Qué clase de guerrero sería si no dejara a su rival pelear justamente?- dijo ya más calmado

 **Minerva:** Tch- dijo la morena desesperada mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al peli verde, cosa que este notó pero no le dio importancia

En la luna, el demonio seguía aumentando su poder, provocando que su masa muscular aumentara, pareciendo que haya estado comiendo esteroides durante un año entero

 **Abador:** ¡ Prepárate mocoso! ¡ Ahora sentirás el poder del demonio más poderoso del infierno!- dijo con varias venas hinchadas en su cabeza y una sonrisa confiada

 **Natsu:** Me gustaría verlo- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate, al igual que su adversario

Los espectadores miraban desesperados como una batalla de proporciones épicas iba a dar comienzo

Por su parte, los dragon Slayers esperaron hasta que Mavis viniera junto Makarov para poder invocar al titán y les concediera los deseos

En la luna, el demonio inició su ataque al peli rojo que recibió de lleno un puñetazo en el estómago, otro en la cara y una patada que lo mando a volar hacia las piedras de la luna

 **Todos:** ¡NATSU!- Dijeron todos los que veían el combate asustados por el slayer de fuego

Cuando el polvo se disipó, se podía ver al Slayer, totalmente con unos raspones mirando seriamente a su adversario, para posteriormente limpiarse la sangre que salía de su boca y sonreír

 **Natsu:** Ahora sí que luchas en serio- dijo para posteriormente lanzarse a por el demonio, el cuál podía esquivar los golpes con algo de dificultad, aunque el peli rojo también tenía problemas para bloquear y esquivar los ataques de su rival, al parecer su masa muscular no fue lo único que había aumentado

Ambos se atacaban con golpes muy rápidos y feroces, provocando cráteres en la luna y que su tierra se empezara a dividir

 **Macao:** Esto es malo, si siguen a ese paso….- dijo el viejo de pelo azul

 **Levy:** La luna quedará destruida, y sin luna, se quedarán sin oxígeno- dijo muy desesperada, deseando que el peli rojo ganara ya de una maldita vez

Por su parte, Makarov y Mavis ya habían llegado, gracias a Wendy que voló a toda velocidad al Gremio para recoger a su maestro y llevarlo a Sabertooh, seguidos de la primera maestra Mavis

 **Wendy:** Dese prisa primera- dijo mientras la rubia asentía mientras juntaban los siete ojos del titán

 **Mavis:** Oh gran espíritu titán, sal para concedernos nuestros deseos- dijo, para posteriormente los ojos ser cubiertos por un brillo dorado, del cual salió una luz, que se oscureció mostrando una figura de humo, que fue tomando la forma de un fantasma de humo, con dos ojos rojos sin pupila, orejas de pelo, y una cresta pequeña de pequeño, bastante musculoso y de apariencia de un joven de 30 años, y por su puesto muy grande, más o menos como el gremio de Fairy tail de grande

 **Titán sagrado: ¡Hola, soy el titán sagrado y estoy aquí para conceder tres deseos!-** Dijo el enorme ser mientras todos lo miraban con asombro, incluyendo los otros gremios gracias a una lácrima que los grababa

 **Wendy:** Queremos que resucites a Gajeel-san y a Gilrdats-san, más precisamente en los gremios de Fairy tail para aliviar a nuestros compañeros- pidió la peli azul amablemente

 **Titán sagrado:** **Eso está hecho-** Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban

En Fairy tail, una luz apareció en medio del salón, asombrando a todos los presentes, para posteriormente mostrar a los dos resucitados, para asombro de los presentes

 **Levy/Cana:** ¡ GAJEEL/ PAPÁ!- Dijeron las dos jóvenes para abrazar respectivamente cada una a sus seres queridos, los cuales las abrazaron aún sin salir de su asombro de que fuesen resucitados

 **Titán sagrado: Bien, os quedan solo dos deseos, ¿Qué vais a pedir?** \- dijo dejando a muchos confusos, ya que exactamente no sabían que pedir, hasta que Minerva se puso delante del titán

 **Minerva:** ¿Puedes cumplir cualquier cosa verdad?- dijo mientras el titán asentía- bien, quiero ser una ryuyan como Wendy- dijo dejando a todos sin palabras, especialmente al peliverde

 **Titán sagrado: De acuerdo-** Dijo y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, para posteriormente un brillo apareciera alrededor de la pelinegra, que pudo sentir, como el poder de los ryuyan corría por sus venas, y sin querer, activaba el dragon Force, mostrando unas escamas azuladas, para asombro de los presentes

 **Moloch:** ¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIR UN DESEO COMO ESE MUJER?!- Dijo bastante mosqueado llamando la atención de los presentes – ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MANCHAR EL NOMBRE DE MI RAZA!- Dijo enojado y liberando Ki verdoso

 **Minerva:** ¡Yo haré y pediré lo que me dé la gana enano estúpido! ¡ Y si quiero ser una ryuyan para proteger mis amigos lo seré y te aguantas!- dijo seriamente pero con calma y autoridad, mientras el peli verde con los brazos cruzados miraba a otro lado

 **Moloch:** ¡Que mujer más vulgar!- dijo molesto sacándole una vena en la frente a la pelinegra, mientras todos intentaban esconderse de la ira de la maga territorio

 **Titán sagrado: Bien, solo os queda un deseo, pedirlo rápido, tengo prisa-** Dijo el titán llamando la atención de todos

 **Laura:** Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no le pedimos que traiga a Natsu a la tierra y que mate a ese maldito demonio o que la luna explote con ese miserable dentro?- dijo mientras todos sonreían ante esa idea, menos Moloch por hacer algo tan cobarde, según el

 **¿?:** ¡QUE NADIE SE LE OCURRA PEDIR ESO!- Dijo una voz muy conocida para todos

 **Laura:** Natsu ¡ ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!- Dijo alterada la rubia

 **Natsu:** _No quiero discusiones, solo escuchad lo que tengo que decir_ \- dijo telepáticamente- _quiero que le pidáis al titán que tanto Erza, Fiona y Kagura sean Ryuyans como nosotros_ \- dijo asombrando a todos

 **Moloch:** ¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIR ALGO ASÍ MALDITA SABANDIJA?!- dijo muy cabreado por la petición del peli rojo

 **Natsu:** _Lo que yo pida no te incumbe Moloch, además, ellas son lo bastante fuertes para poder soportar nuestro poder-_ Dijo mientras le encajaba una patada al demonio

 **Kagura:** ¿Y qué pasará contigo?- dijo muy preocupada, ya que ella, al igual que sus compañeras y todos los gremios del reino lo estaban escuchando

 **Natsu:** _Venceré a este demonio y volveré para entrenaros, lo prometo como que soy el hijo del rey dragón Igneel-_ Fue lo que pensó el peli rosa después de recibir un puñetazo de su rival, para posteriormente devolverle una patada a las costillas

Los magos de Fairy tail suspiraron con pesar, al igual que los demás, incluso el consejo estuvo de acuerdo con el peli rojo

 **Mavis:** Esta bien Natsu- dijo mientras el peli verde miraba a otro lado, aunque de todas formas su raza estaba en peligro de extinción, por lo que no fue tan mala idea después de todo

El titán concedió el deseo del peli rosa, y al igual que con Minerva, Kagura y Erza fueron rodeadas por un aura clara, haciendo que ambas activaran su dragón Force durante unos segundos

Kagura tenía escamas púrpuras y otras blancas, mientras que Erza era oscura y amarilla

Minerva sonrió al ver que sus rivales también se hacían cada vez más fuertes

Después de eso, el titán desapareció y los ojos se esparcieron alrededor del mundo nuevamente, los cuales serán inútiles al menos durante seis meses

 **Natsu:** _Otra cosa más-_ Dijo llamando la atención del reino nuevamente- _quiero que Crime Sociere y sus miembros dejen de ser fugitivos del reino, después de todo, ha estado eliminando gremios oscuros que podrían haber sido una seria amenaza en el futuro_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

 **Presidente del consejo mágico:** Esta bien Natsu Dragneel, después de todo, tanto nosotros como el rey estábamos de acuerdo en hacer Crime Sociere en un gremio legal por sus buenas obras- dijo mientras Jellal y su grupo agradecían al peli rosa y felicitaban que ya podrían vivir en paz

 **Erick:** Natsu, prométeme que me entrenarás cuando vuelvas- dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Lo prometo- dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy confiada, extrañando al demonio que tenía en frente con algunos moratones

 **Abador:** ¡ ¿DE QUE TE RÍES MALDITO?!- Dijo bastante furioso ya que se estaba empezando a cansar, a diferencia de su adversario

 **Natsu:** El titán ha sido invocado y ya ha concedido todos los deseos- dijo dejando de piedra al diablo- lo siento, pero no vas a ser inmortal, que pena- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Abador estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado, si no se hacía inmortal, no podría derrotar a su padre y dominar el mundo como él quería, por lo que su sueño de ser el señor del Earthland había sido arruinado

 **Abador:** No… NO… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó liberando bastante Ki- ¡MALDITOOOOOOOO!- Dijo cegado por la ira lanzando un puñetazo al Slayer con todas sus fuerzas, para posteriormente ser bloqueado sin apenas esfuerzo por el Ryuyan, para asombro de este

 **Natsu:** Te lo dije al principio- dijo encajándole un puñetazo en el estómago que casi le saca todo el aire al demonio que quedó apoyado en el pecho del peli rojo- Entre tú y yo, hay una gran diferencia- dijo pateándolo hasta quedar estrellado unos metros en las piedras en una luna que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento- una diferencia que nunca lograrás superar- dijo enfadando todavía más al demonio

 **Abador:** NO….NO ¡YO SOY EL MÁS FUERTE! ¡ ¿ME OYES?! ¡EL MÁS FUERTE!- Dijo mientras cargaba una enorme bola de energía que casi se carga la luna

 **Natsu:** Imbécil- dijo juntando sus manos mientras preparaba su ataque de ki rojo con fuego

A medida que más energía acumulaban los dos guerreros, más inestable se volvía la luna, la cual parecía que estaba a punto de estallar

 **Abador:** ¡TRÁGATE ESTO! **¡ BOMBA INFERNAL!** \- Dijo lanzando una bola de Ki casi tan grande como la luna hacia el peli rojo, el cual aún seguía cargando su técnica

 **Natsu: ¡ RED HART!** – Dijo lanzando su técnica antes de que la bomba de energía impactara contra él, liberando una gran cantidad de Ki y magia, que fue empujando poco a poco hacia el demonio

 **Abador:** ¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ!- Dijo empujando hacia abajo su bola de ki, mientras la luna quedaba cada vez más destruida

 **Natsu:** El que va a morir… ¡ VAS A SER TUUUUUUU!- Dijo expulsando una cantidad de Ki aún mayor que la del demonio, destruyendo su ataque y alcanzando de lleno al diablo, que fue lanzado hacia el sol

 **Abador:** ¡NOOOOO! ¡ ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOOOOOOO…! – Dijo para posteriormente desaparecer para siempre del mundo de los vivos al ser consumido por el sol

El peli rosa ya en su estado base, voló con las pocas que le quedaban hacia el planeta, claro, que no contó con que la luna saliera volando en mil pedazos y el peli rosa saliera como un meteorito hacia la tierra, atravesando la atmósfera a gran velocidad

Demasiado cansado, el peli rosa se dejó llevar para posteriormente estrellarse a unos varios de Kilómetros de donde estaba el gremio se Sabertooh

Wendy y Laura no perdieron el tiempo y fueron al rescate de su amado peli rosa, seguidas de los dragones gemelos, y Moloch el último con cara de aburrimiento

Cuando llegaron vieron un enorme cráter creado por el peli rosa, el cual estaba en el medio de ese enorme agujero, solo con pantalones y la bufanda que le regalo su padre Igneel, respirando calmadamente pero incapaz de moverse, pero feliz de que todo acabara

 **Natsu:** Hola chicas….- dijo sonriendo a las chicas, que no dejaban de llorar para posteriormente abrazar al peli rosa, el cual se retorcía de dolor, pero no se quejó para no estropear el momento

 **Laura:** ¡NO VUELVAS A DEJARNOS SOLAS NUNCA!- Dijo la rubia mientras la peli azul asentía en el mismo estado

Los dragones gemelos sonrieron al ver a su amigo y maestro a salvo

Moloch simplemente alzó el vuelo con el ceño fruncido, ahora debía entrenar si quería superar a Salamander

Minerva, que también los siguió, no le gustó mucho que el peli verde se marchara sin decir nada, aunque eso ahora no importaba, o importante era que Natsu estaba a salvo

Los demás gremios, y el consejo, que vieron todo desde la lácrima, no tardaron mucho en celebrar la victoria del peli rosa sobre el mayor mal que ha habido hasta ahora en el mundo mágico

Mavis lloraba de alegría, al saber que uno de los peores enemigos del planeta había desaparecido para siempre, sin embargo, no debía bajar la guardia, había muchas más amenazas a las que hacerles frente

El único que no celebraba era Gray Fullbuster, el cual se sentía humillado porque el peli rosa lo había superado y ahora él tenía toda la fama, no solo del gremio, sino del reino entero, y eso lo ponía furioso, por lo que sin que nadie lo notara, el stripper, salió del gremio dirección a las montañas, no, esto no iba a quedar así, entrenaría hasta superar al peli rosa y mostrarles a todos quien era el más fuerte

El peli rosa era cargado por la rubia mientras se echaba una merecida siesta dirección al gremio aliado, donde estaría durmiendo en una cama bajo la vigilancia de la rubia por si alguna "lagarta" se acercaba demasiado a su amado mientras Wendy iba en busca de Porlyusica para que tratara al peli rosa, mientras los magos de Sabertooh vitoreaban a su héroe dormido

Mientras, en el infierno, el rey del inframundo, el mismísimo Satan, miraba seriamente a su hijo, al cual agarraba con una mano, ya que era un gigante de 20 metros, y pensando en que tortura ponerte durante toda la eternidad

 **Satán:** Parece que te han puesto en tu lugar hijo- dijo con una sonrisa demente- muy bien, tú al fuego del tormento eterno- dijo lanzándolo a una caldera hirviendo llena de almas que no dejaban de sufrir y vivir un tormento eterno, mientras soltaban gritos aterradores llenos de dolor, mucho dolor

 **Abador:** ¡NO CANTES VICTORIA VIEJO! ¡ PIENSO VOLVER Y MATARTE A TI..! – pero no pudo terminar ya que su padre le puso una tapa a la caldera, que tapaba el sonido, para posteriormente agitarla, y al abrirla escuchar los gritos de agonía de su hijo, para posteriormente cerrarla

 **Satan:** Eso te pasa por querer ser dios- dijo mientras dejaba la caldera y se sentaba en su trono

 **¿?:** En realidad es culpa tuya que se comporte así- dijo un sujeto de pelo negro y una sonrisa macabra mientras las criaturas infernales le abrían el paso con mucho miedo

 **Satan:** Thanatos ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, pensé que no te interesaban estas cosas- dijo sorprendido de ver a aquel sujeto en este lugar

 **Thanatos:** Me aburría en el mundo de arriba, por eso vine aquí, y maté algunos bichos para matar el aburrimiento, espero que no te importe- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

 **Satan:** No está bien, total luego reaparecen- dijo como si nada- pero seamos sinceros, ¿a qué has venido?- dijo seriamente el rey y dios del inframundo

 **Thanatos:** Te lo he dicho, estaba aburrido, aunque en realidad vengo a avisarte de que un tarado ha cogido las células de tu hijo, no sé para qué, creo que algo grande y peligroso- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

 **Satán:** Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo seriamente- por cierto, ¿ _Él_ irá a Earthland?- dijo mientras el slayer ponía una sonrisa pero algo más seria

 **Thanatos:** Aún no- dijo con calma- dentro de dos años creo yo-dijo retirándose

 **Satán:** ¿Crees que estarán preparados?- dijo el dios del infierno

 **Thanatos:** Más les vale, además, la mocosa de Zeref está entrenando para dominar su magia y Ki, la necesitarán, de lo contrario no vivirán otro día- dijo mientras se reía de forma macabra y abandonaba el lugar, bajo la mirada del diablo, que miraba seriamente al slayer con algo de preocupación, sabedor de que hay fuera hay monstruos más fuertes que su hijo, y Thanatos era uno de ellos, sobre todo Thanatos

En unas montañas aparte, vemos a la maga oscura más temida meditando para poder dominar su magia oscura, aunque le fue imposible no desconcentrarse al saber que Abador había muerto a manos de su hermanito

 **Zeref:** Debo seguir entrenando, si él ha logrado vencer a ese demonio, yo puedo controlar mis poderes de forma definitiva- dijo motivada y empezando a meditar nuevamente

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la derrota del hijo de satán a manos del Ryuyan de fuego Natsu Dragneel, el cuál este había aprovechado para entrenar tanto a Erza, Kagura, Fiona, Minerva y a Erick, y tenía que admitir que el grupo avanzaba bastante rápido, pronto alcanzarían el súper ryuyan

Por su parte, el peli rosa se dedicó a entrenar un poco para entrenar esa nueva transformación, sin embargo había un tema el cual ya no podía ignorar por más tiempo

El amor

Si gente, el slayer estaba dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos tanto a la rubia como a la peli azul Slayer

Normalmente eso sería un problema de no ser porque los dragon Slayers macho son polígamos, especialmente los de fuego al tener unos sentimientos tan volátiles, lo que significaba que necesitaba a varias compañeras, solo esperaba que se tomaran bien esa noticia, aunque seguramente ellas lo sabrían, Wendy por su madre dragona y Laura porque Gajeel seguramente se lo haya dicho

 **Natsu:** Laura, Wendy- dijo llamando a las dos féminas que no tardaron en aproximarse hacia el peli rosa- me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado- dijo poniendo a las féminas algo nerviosas- tú también Fiona- dijo mientras la peli verde se acercaba y los cuatro iban a hablar en privado

Erza, que curiosamente pasaba por allí, decidió observar desde la distancia, utilizando sus nuevos súper sentidos de dragon para saber de qué hablan el grupo

 **Fiona:** ¿De qué se trata Natsu?- dijo la peli verde algo preocupada por la seriedad

 **Natsu:** Cómo sabrás por parte de Wendy, los dragon Slayers machos podemos ser polígamos- dijo mientras las jóvenes asentían- bien…. Me gustaría…. Que…. Fuerais….

 **Laura/ Wendy/ Fiona:** ¡ ¿TUS ESPOSAS?!- Dijeron las tres con estrellitas en los ojos mientras el Slayer asentía con su cabeza, un poco avergonzado el pobre peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Os amo chicas….- dijo mientras el corazón de las tres jóvenes daba un vuelco- y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes….- dijo muy avergonzado

Las tres mujeres hicieron lo más probable que podría pasar en una situación así; tirarse encima del peli rosa y abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras le agradecían una y otra vez gracias por amarlas

Erza, que escucho todo, tenía su cara tapada por su flequillo, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

 **Erza:** Espero que seas feliz… Natsu- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas mientras abandonaba el lugar sin que nadie lo notara

O eso creía ella

 **Laura:** Deberías hablar de esto con Erza, ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

 **Natsu:** ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?- dijo bastante asombrado

 **Laura:** Al principio no lo estaba, pero veo que ella se arrepiente de verdad de lo que hizo, creo que deberías intentarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza y llena de amor- anda ve y habla con ella- dijo con calma

El peli rosa asintió y fue a buscar a la peli roja para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas

 **Fiona:** ¿Crees que es lo mejor?- dijo la peli verde con duda

 **Laura:** Sí, sé que en el fondo de su corazón la sigue amando tanto como a nosotras, y la necesita en su vida de la misma forma que a nosotras- dijo con una sonrisa calmada

 **Wendy:** Solo espero que sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad, porque de lo contrario la dejaré sin huesos- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras sus compañeras asentían

El peli rosa siguió el rastro de la peli roja, hasta encontrarla a punto de entrar en Fairy Hills

 **Natsu:** ¡ ERZAAA!- Dijo el peli rosa llamando la atención de la peli roja, sorprendida de que el Slayer de fuego estuviese allí buscándola

 **Erza:** ¡Natsu!- dijo impresionada- ¡ ¿Qué... que haces aquí?!- dijo algo nerviosa mientras el slayer se ponía frente a ella

 **Natsu:** Vengo a hablar contigo Erza- dijo con una sonrisa calmada a la nerviosa peli roja- antes de que digas algo- dijo cogiéndola de las manos, haciendo que esta se sonrojara- déjame decirte lo que siento- dijo algo nervioso

 **Erza:** Natsu…- dijo la peli roja con un gran sonrojo en su cara mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y muy acelerado

 **Natsu:** Erza… desde que te vi el primer día y me diste una paliza por destrozar el gremio junto al imbécil del stripper, me robaste un trocito de mi corazón, haberte perdido en la torre del cielo habría sido la peor cosa que me podría haber pasado, mi mundo se habría venido abajo sin ti- dijo mientras la peli roja lloraba- Erza Scarlet, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y cálida, para posteriormente ser abrazado por la peli roja que lloraba llena de felicidad

 **Erza:** Si, si quiero Natsu Dragneel, quiero ser mi esposa, no me importa si te tengo que compartir, solo quiero estar contigo- dijo abrazándolo para posteriormente darle un beso lleno de amor y ternura- gracias Natsu

 **Natsu:** Yo también te doy las gracias por amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti- dijo dándole otro beso lleno de ternura

 **Erza:** Por cierto, ¿Cuántas novias crees que tendrás?- dijo la peli roja con curiosidad

 **Natsu:** Debido a mi naturaleza volátil, diría que diez como mucho- dijo el slayer mientras la peli roja lo abrazaba

 **Erza:** ¿Ya has decidido?- dijo mirando a su amado

 **Natsu:** Por ahora Tú, Laura, Wendy y Fiona- dijo el slayer- las restantes quiero que lo decidamos entre todos- dijo mientras la peli roja lo abrazaba con mucho amor

 **Erza:** ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Volverás al gremio?- preguntó la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Mi familia es grande Erza, y en el futuro tendremos muchas bocas que alimentar- dijo dándole un beso tierno a una sonrojada peli roja- vamos antes de que las chicas se preocupen- dijo mientras la peli roja entraba a Fairy hills a hacer la maleta

Las demás también hicieron lo mismo, dispuestas a vivir con el Slayer en aquella casita tan agradable en la que vivía ahora el dragon slayer y donde el entrenó por primera vez a Laura y a Wendy

El peli rosa entonces fue al gremio para pedirle al maestro que lo aceptara nuevamente en el gremio, el cuál aceptó para sorpresa de muchos de los presentes

 **Mira:** Mañana no veremos – dijo la albina mientras la nueva familia se despedía del gremio para irse a la casa de las montañas

 **Happy:** Buena suerte Natsu- dijo el gatito azul

 **Natsu:** Lo mismo digo Happy, no pierdas el tiempo- dijo guiñándole un ojo, el cuál sonrojo al pequeño minino

 **Makarov:** Mi niña que se hace mayor- dijo el maestro con lágrimas el viejo mientras veía a su nieta marcharse con el Slayer- ¡NATSU CUIDA AMI NIETA!- Dijo llorando como un niño chico

 **Natsu:** ¡ LO HARÉ ABUELO! ¡ ES UNA PROMESA!- Dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba con sus mujeres hacia las montañas a vivir una nueva vida

 **Makarov:** ¡VAMOS CHICOS, CELEBREMOS QUE VUESTROS HERMANOS VAN A SER FELICES!- Dijo con alegría mientras todos asentían por lo dicho por el mago santo

Y así empezó otra de las típicas fiestas del gremio, mientras el peli rosa y sus mujeres ya habían llegado a la casa nueva del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Hay que convertir esta cabaña en nuestro nuevo hogar!- dijo mientras todas asintieron mientras empezaban a remodelar la casa para hacerla apta para que varias personas vivan en ella

Una nueva vida se mostraba frente a Natsu, pero esto es solo un nuevo comienzo para las nuevas aventuras que se aproximan para nuestro protagonista…

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y esto es todo, aquí termina la saga de Freezer, la siguiente saga intentaré hacerla mía propia, es decir, sin copiarme del anime de dragon ball. Y como habréis leído, el harem será de diez mujeres, de las cuales cuatro ya han sido escogidas, por lo que solo quedan seis para escoger. Por último diré que el siguiente capítulo intentaré hacerlo lo más largo posible como hice con este. Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
